El Demonio Uchiha
by angel maria 15
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de ella, por que no solo era una niña si no también su peor enemigo pero, le será imposible resistirse a su encantadora inocencia que a él, al Demonio Uchiha, le devuelve las ganas de amar.-Romance, Drama y Aventura...
1. Chapter 1

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

*O*O*

La pequeña Hinata Hyuga miró a su enemigo directamente a su rostro inanimado. Con su puño suave había bloqueado los puntos de charka del brazo del hombre, pero el torso permanecía intacto. Sin prestar atención a los hombres de su tío exhibiendo sus habilidades de batalla alrededor de ella, activo su Kekkei Genkai y adocto la pose de pelea caracteristica de su clan, Hinata realizó una versión menor de los Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas impactando profundamente en el tórax de paja de su oponente. logrando así derrotar al ninja.

Quitando su cabello lejos de sus ojos, ella vio a su tío Hizashi cruzando el pequeño patio de su mansión. Él había llegado a Konoha algunos días atrás para llevarla con él. Él había prometido llevarla a ella y a su hermanita a su casa desde que ellas eran muy pequeñas, pero al final de cada visita él partía sin ellas.

Su madre había muerto dando a luz a Hanabi. Su padre había sido muerto en la masacre del clan hyuga 5 años después de eso, poco antes que Hizashi fuese nombrado patriarca del clan y guardián de Hinata y de Hanabi.

Hinata lo observó caminar en dirección a ella, su vestimenta era igual a la de su difunto padre. Su estructura era delgada, sus hombros anchos debajo de un Kimono manga larga, holgada, el cual mantenía cerrado con un obi. Su cuerpo estaba dotado como el de un luchador, frecuentemente alardeaba de sus victorias en las batallas. Esas batallas eran lo que lo mantenían lejos de Kohoha por meses, él les recordaba eso muchas veces durante sus visitas, colocándoles un beso en sus frentes cuando iban rumbo a los portones. Pronto él vendría para llevarlas a su casa con él. Pero él nunca lo hacía. Ni siquiera cuando los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan de su padre habían comenzado a partir, excepto por un pequeño puñado que las habían criado.

Hinata encontró la mirada del tío brevemente, y sus ojos color lavanda se pusieron oscuros por su intensidad, lo que hizo que su piel se erizase. Él podía no haberla querido cuando tenia cinco años, pero él la quería ahora.

-Manejas muy bien las tecnicas del clan, Hinata.

Él surgió detrás de ella y agachó la cabeza a su derecha cuando ella alzo su mano con charka encima de su hombro para dar otro golpe, esta vez sobre el muslo de su enemigo.

Si, ella y Neji habían sido hechos para practicar día tras día.

- Kurenai sensei y Kō san nos ense...ñaron bien.

Detrás de ella, Hinata oyó un bufido.

-Ellos han permanecido como soldados leales de mi hermano todos estos años. Pero su deber para con él ha terminado ahora. Me ocuparé de que ellos sean recompensados.- Él se inclinó sobre ella de forma que su aliento rozó su mejilla.- Me agrada saber que lucharías si cualquier hombre intenta abusar de usted.

Hinata trago duro y escondio su rostro con su flequillo.

-V...verdaderamente, t...ío, su preocupación por mi bienestar y el de Hanabi neesan siempre a con...movido mi corazón.

-Cuando eras una niña, la única cosa que los atacantes querían eran ovejas. Yo sabía que ustedes estaban seguras aquí. Pero ahora eres casi una jovencita y los ninjas renegados tomarán más que el ganado.- Su respiración rozaba su garganta. Hinata se estremeció y utilizo su Puño Suave con fuerza sobre su oponente, haciendo que este callece al suelo.

-S...si al...alguien viene a hacernos daño, tío yo lu...luchare.

-¿Y si nuestro enemigo llega?

Hinata sabía a quien él se refería. Él había hablado de ellos incontables veces a lo largo de los años.

-Difí...cilmente quede algún Uchiha en Konoha. Estoy segura que nunca voy a en...contrarme con uno.

-Hay suficientes de ellos para continuar apoyando la causa de los realistas.- El patriarca del clan enrolló su dedo alrededor de un mechon negro azulado que caía sobre su rostro.- No debemos olvidar como ellos unieron sus fuerzas con ninjas renegados para vencernos. O cuantos de nuestros parientes murieron durante sus rebeliones asesinas. Recuerdas que te conté ¿como ellos masacraron sin clemencia a los Uzumaki? Yo no dejaré que usted caiga en manos de ellos, también. Harás lo que yo digo y volverás a casa conmigo.- Él le dio un tirón a su cabello, como recordándole que no la dejaría rehusarse.

-Es...esta es mi cas...a- dijo ella con su habitual tartamudeo esto solo le ocurria cuando se encontraba muy nerviosa y en estos momentos lo estaba.

-Ya no.- Cuando ella se puso rígida ante su réplica seca, él suavizó su tono.- Neji está ansioso por verte. Hace más de tres meses desde que él no ve a su amada prima.

Hinata había extrañado terriblemente a su primo, pero él había elegido su camino.

-Mi niisan es...peró años para prestar su ser...vicio al reino, pero estoy contenta aquí, tío.

Su risa sonó en su oído.

-¿Con unos hombres viejos y un puñado de criados? ¿Qué podrías esperar hacer contra el Demonio uchiha, si él te encuentra?

Hinata estaba segura que el Demonio en persona estaba de pie detrás de ella en ese mismo momento. Su tío estaba intentando asustarla para que ella partiese con él, recordándole que a los uchiha del modo en que los niños se provocaban unos a otros contando cuentos de monstruos. El más atemorizante de todos los cuentos: El demonio uchiha, quien había matado más de cincuenta hyugas cinco años atrás en una masacre que era leyenda, y los había dejado huérfanos a ella y a Hanabi.

Hizashi la empujó más cerca y apretó sus dientes.

-¿Ya te olvidaste que él mató a mi padre y al tuyo?

-No - Hinata respondió en un susurro de voz.- No me ol...vidé.

-¿Y no le temes a un hombre tan sediento de sangre?- Él exigió.

-Si, dijo ella, clavando un kunai en el hombro de su enemigo.

-Nunca lo hará.- El lider deslizó su mano por su brazo hasta que sus dedos cubrieron los suyos. Él clavó la espada en el oponente inanimado, un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando él apretó su espalda contra su pecho.- Mañana volverás conmigo. Sólo allá estarás protegida de nuestro enemigo.

Hinata dejó de forcejear y apretó sus dientes cuando él besó su nuca.

-Usted tambíen es mi enemigo, - murmuró ella en un hilo de voz mientras él se daba vuelta hacia sus hombres. Ella levantó el kunai en vez de bajarlo; y golpeó firmemente en la entrepierna de su oponente.

Dejando el kunai donde había aterrizado, Hinata fue en dirección al prado donde las ovejas pastaban inocentes e ignorantes de la malicia de los hombres. La enfermaba la idea de por qué su tío la deseaba. Ella había sabido de su depravación por algún tiempo, mas nunca se lo había dicho a Neji. Verdaderamente no pensaba que Hizashi vendría por ella. Pero ahora él estaba aquí y estaba demasiado ansioso por sacarla de konoha, ella estaba segura que él la arrastraría hasta su hogar amarrada a su caballo si fuese necesario. ¿Él pensaba que Neji le permitiría tocarla una vez que hubiesen llegado a Iwagakure,? Su niisan lo descuartizaría, padre o no. Neji era noble y valiente, con un fuerte sentido del deber para proteger a su clan.

Su niisan le había implorado que ella fuese con él, pero Hinata no quería dejar su casa, y ciertamente no quería vivir con su tío. Ella estaba segura aquí. Los atacantes eran molestos pero no terriblemente peligrosos.

Kurenai la había hecho jurar a ella y a su primo que nunca levantarían un arma contra los highlanders. Los robos sistemáticos, ella les había dicho, son un estilo de vida. Ellos no vienen a matar, siempre y cuando no sean atacados. Pero eso no se aplicaba a los Uchiha. Por más de dos siglos ellos habían sido considerados un azote para El mundo ninja criminales salvajes sin ninguna consideración por el honor o la familia de un hombre. Tan aberrantes eran sus crímenes contra los Hyugas y sus aliados que su apellido había sido proscrito durante cincuenta años .

Kurenai y Ko nunca habían hablado mal de ellos, incluso después que el Demonio Uchiha hubiese matado a su padre. El odio, ellos le habían dicho al igual que su padre, es un veneno para el alma.

Un grito atronador interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su rostro empalideció.

-¡Un ataque!

Ella giró, mirando a los hombres de su tío que se ponian en posición de combate.

-¡No!

Ella corrió en dirección a ellos, rogando poder alcanzar a los hombres de su tío antes que los ninjas renegados lo hicieran.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Itachi Uchiha, comandante del clan Uchiha, frenó su caminar sobre la cima de una colina y observó la pequeña batalla desarrollándose en el valle mas abajo. Sus cejas oscuras se curvaron encima de sus ojos mientras escudriñaba a los hombres rodeando la Fortaleza de los Hyuga y aquellos que yacían muertos sobre el pasto. Hizashi Hyuga no estaba entre ellos.

-Parece que inesperadamente nos encontramos con un ataque de ninjas - dijo uno de los cuatro hombres que lo flanqueaban.

-Yo te dije que el El lider del clan hyuga estaría aquí, Deidara.- dirigió su mirada hacia su lider.

-Él está aquí,- su jefe aseguró confiadamente mientras se sacaba su sombrero y sacudía alegremente su melena rubia. Si alguno de los hombre tenía razón para estar tan seguro de sus palabras, ése era Deidara. Después de haber fingido ser un Hyuga y de haber vivido en la mansión por los últimos dos meses, Deidara conocía todo lo que había que saber sobre los Hyuga de Konoha y el lider del clan. Esta era la casa de su hermano Hiashi. Él ha venido aquí a buscar a su sobrina.- Deidara señaló a los ninjas en el valle.- Los hombres del hyuga están aquí. Tal vez él se esconde en la fortaleza. Nosotros sabemos de su falta de coraje.

-Salvo cuando arranca los ojos de las mujeres Uchihas para apoderarce de su Kekkei Genkai.- dijo otro hombre, un poco más ancho de hombros que el resto. Él quitó el tapón del sake colgando de su cinto y la llevó a su boca.

-¿No puedes ir a ningún lado sin tu veneno, Tobi?

Tobi tomó un trago, eructó, y luego pasó sus brazos detras de su nuca.

-Shisui, sabes que Tobi es un chico bueno y me gusta matar Hyugas y tener un poco de la bebida en mi cuerpo.- Él le sonrió a su amigo quien estaba a su lado.- Me limpia las entrañas.

Itachi rehusó cuando tobi le golpeó con la odre en su brazo, ofreciéndole a su lider tomar un trago. Itachi no necesitaba sake para limpiar sus entrañas. Odiar a los Hyuga era suficiente. Ellos habían tomado mucho de su clan. Y habían tomado todo de él.

-Los Ninjas están terminando rápidamente con los Hyuga. Nos quedarán pocos Hyuga para nosotros.

-No te preocupes por eso, Shisui, - Tobi dijo, tapando el sake.- Nosotros matamos suficientes Hyuga en las afueras de konoha antes de venir aquí.

-Nunca será suficiente. - su lider gruñó.

-Si Hizashi está allí, los Ninjas podrían llegar a él antes que nosotros, - Kisame Hoshigaki, comentó.

-¡Hay una mocosa que lucha entre los hombres!

-Esa no es una mocosa, Hidan.- Tobi tomó otro trago de Sake.- Es un Hyuga con cabello corto.

Hidan lanzó una mirada incrédula a su amigo.

- Es una muchacha, tonto.

Itachi oyó el golpe de Tobi contra la cabeza de Hidan, y los insultos subsecuentes de Hidan antes de golpear su puño contra el pecho de Tobi. El lider ignoró a sus amigos y observó el tema en discusión. El guerrero ciertamente parecía una chica. Él nunca antes había visto a una mujer luchar, aunque muchas veces había deseado que las mujeres supieran luchar. Los gritos de terror de su madre atormentaban sus sueños. Él había sido un muchachito cuando el padre de Hizashi Hyuga había invadido su aldea y sus hombres habían violado y arrancado los ojos de las mujeres, y ninguna mano había sido levantada contra los hombres del lider.

Pero aquí había una pequena shinobi que realmente tenía el espíritu para luchar y salvar su vida.

-Es una pequeña ninja- él dijo, más para sí mismo que para sus hombres.- Tal vez la sobrina de Hizashi.

-Si.- Deidara sacudió la cabeza, observando su magnífica melena color negro azulado mientras ella giraba para asestar otro golpe poderoso.- Pelea contra los Ninjas renegados. Sé que ella es una Hyuga, - él dijo con sólo una sugestión de remordimiento.- Parece bastante buena para luchar ¿Debemos ayudarla, Itachi?

Deidara sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza, luego desaparecio en un torbellino de hojas, un momento después que Itachi se lanzaba a correr en dirección a la fortaleza.

El lider Uchiha cortó camino y fue directo hacia la muchacha, activando su Sharingan ante cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Sus hombres se distribuyeron alrededor de él, matando al resto. Cuanto más cerca él estaba de ella, con más fuerza él corria, su cabello oscuro flotando detrás de ella como un estandarte. Sus brazos se fueron cansando. Ella estaba teniendo dificultad en seguir luchando para contrarrestar la lluvia de kunais que caían sobre ella. Él se decía a sí mismo que estaba yendo en su defensa para mantenerla viva de modo que ella pudiera decirle el paradero de Hizashi Hyuga.

Ella giró hacia él al mismo tiempo que él la alcanzaba, y Itachi sintió que algo se apretaba en sus tripas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro azulado con dos mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro, un rostro empalidecido por el agotamiento. Sus ojos eran bellos como unas dos grandes lunas, y cuando ella lo miró, ellos le dijeron a Itachi que ella acababa de perder la esperanza de sobrevivir a ese día.

Él no esperaba que ella se balanceara hacia él, pareciendo tan derrotada como lo hacía. Por un momento, él solamente miró azorado la sangre empapando su muslo. Entonces él activo con su ojo derecho el Amaterasu, un ninjutsu exclusivo del Mangekyō Sharingan que creo unas llamas de color negro que él dirigir con la mirada, derrotando así a mas de 10 ninjas La muchacha se alejó de la fuerza mortal de su tecnica, pero un momento más tarde ella volvió a clavar su mirada en la suya asombrada. Itachi respondió al gran alivio en la expresión de ella girando y gritándole a sus hombres para que la cuidasen de todos lados. Ellos la protegieron hasta que los únicos hombres que quedaban en el patio, además de ellos, eran los muertos y los heridos.

Cuando Itachi giró para enfrentarla nuevamente. Él la miró, entonces levantó sus ojos a los suyos.

-¿Estás herida?

Ella parpadeó como si emergiese de un desmayo. Su respiración todavía era suficientemente pesada como para separar sus labios.

-¿Estás lastimada? - Él preguntó nuevamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

-¿Y usted? - La mirada de ella se dirigió hacia su muslo.- gome...nas...ai por herirlo. Y...yo no sa...bía quién era us..ted, o...

-¿Eres la sobrina de Hizashi Hyuga? - Él interrumpió.

O ella no lo oyó o eligió ignorar su pregunta.

-Debo enco...ntrar a Kurenai sensei, a Ko san y Hanabi neesan. Ellos son...

-Mocosa - él la interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez su voz fue suficientemente como dura para hacerla pestañear.- Eres la sobrina de Hizashi?

Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, su expresión fue dura.

-¿Dónde está él?

Ella buscó entre los caído, presentándole la delicadeza de su perfil.

-Espe...raba que él es...tuviese a...quí.

-Puedes dejar de tartamudear es muy molesto.

-Gomenasai...- Contesto hinata con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, era verdad lo que aquel hombre le decia pero era algo que no podia evitar.

Una sugestión de humor cruzó la expresión de Itachi antes de lanzar otra orden a los cuatro hombres alrededor de ella.

-Hidan, verifica en la fortaleza con Tobi y kisame. Si encuentras a Hizashi, tráemelo a mí.

-¿Qui..én es usted? Quiero agradecerle correctamente por haberme ayu...dado.

La mirada de Itachi se volvió hacia ella. Por un momento perturbador, él perdió la capacidad de razonar, salvo por el hecho que supo que se sentiría feliz de mirarla por el resto de los días que le quedaban en la Tierra. No fue el temor lo que hacia que sus bello ojos parecieran tan grandes, sino la admiración. ¡Admiración de un Hyuga! Como él nunca había salvado la vida de un Hyuga antes, no estaba preparado para esa admiración. Él se movió incómodamente, sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzado y culpándola por eso.

-Yo soy Itachi Uchihar.

Era mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes en vez de dejarlo para más tarde, aunque una parte de él lamentaba tener que observar como esa mirada de admiración se transformaba en una de horror cuando él dijo su nombre en voz alta. No estaba decepcionado. El rostro de ella se empalideció tanto que él pensó que ella podría desmayarse y caerse de sus brazos.

Sus ojos habitualmente eran muy rápidos, y nunca Itachi Uchihar habría fallado en ver a un enemigo agarrando un arma. Pero por un momento su belleza lo hizo olvidar sobre el odio y la sangre derramada entre los clanes. Un momento fue todo lo que le tomó a ella para deslizar su mano debajo de su chamarra y extraer un kunai pequeño que llevaba escondido allí.

La luz de sorpresa que iluminó los ojos de Itachi contrastó con su voz fría e impasible.

-¿Tienes el coraje de apuntarme con tu puñal? - Ella se balanceó, y él se movió a toda velocidad. Él cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, sujetando su puñal con firmeza.- Insultas al lider del clan Uchiha con una arma tan ínfima, muchacha.

-¡Déjame ir, porfavor! - ella se lanzó contra él y gastó el resto de energía pateando y forcejeando, intentando librarse. - Déjame ir.

Itachi miró a Deidara, observando la expresión de admiración de su jefe ante ese desafío. Ella era una muchacha valiente pero no tenia lo necesario para enfrentarce al gran Itachi Uchiha.

Pero era una Hyuga.

-¿Hizashi está en la mansión? - Itachi le preguntó, apenas moviendo un músculo contra sus tentativas para librarse de él.

-Y...ya le d...ije que no sé do...nde es...tá él.

Si, ese era el tipo de reacción que esperaba de un Hyuga. Ella no era más inocente que el resto de los Hyuga.

-Deidara, consígueme un pedazo de cuerda. Esta muchacha me está cansando.

Su forcejeo cesó abruptamente. Ella lo miró con un miedo incontenido. ¿Que le iba a hacer?

Brevemente, su mirada recayó en sus labios, luego se movió hacia el resto de su cuerpo en una inspección lenta de sus aspectos femeninos, como si estuviese evaluándola.

-Mocosa, soy mucho más que un Uchiha.

Sus fosas nasales se tensaron.

-No me ha...

Por encima de su hombro, Itachi vio uno de los hombres del tío de ella salir por detrás de la casa, armado con un arco. No tuvo tiempo para protegerla cuando a flecha silbó en dirección a ellos y la penetró en su hombro derecho, apenas por encima de su pecho. Aunque todo sucedió en un segundo, él pudo observar como la flecha perforaba su piel de porcelana, y observó como la chispa de vida oscurecerse en sus ojos. Mientras Deidara corría hacia el soldado, los ojos de ella encontraron los de Itachi en el momento en que ella se daba cuenta que había sido herida.

-¡Oh, kami sama! - Su respiración fue un susurro contra su mentón.- Proba...blemente esa fle...cha era p...ara usted.

_o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o _

_**Este es mi primer fic inspirado en un libro mas o menos una adaptación...espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, mmmm si les gusto espero que lo comenten para seguir la historia si no lo dejo hasta hayyy :(**_


	2. Chapter 2

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

*O*O*

Lenguas de fuego subían por su brazo hasta su pecho. Cada inhalación se tornaba más acuciante. No la estaba ayudando que su captor todavía la sujetase firmemente contra su cuerpo.

No podía moverse mientras la agonía la invadía. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a debilitarse, pero ella luchó por aferrarse a la consciencia. Ella innumerables veces se ha desmayado, pero esta vez no quería hacerlo, en este mismo momento estando en los brazos de un Uchiha lo unico que podia hacer y sentir era terror.

-Quédate quieta, muchacha.

-Duele- ella gimió, cubriendo su rostro en su hombro.- Deja que pase el dolor.

Su voz bajó hasta ser un murmullo reconfortante. Sus brazos se aflojaron mientras ella intentó disminuir la velocidad de su respiración. Él giró hacia sus subordinados, que estaban saliendo de la casa.

-Hizashi no está adentro.- Dijo uno de ellos gritados.- Solamente encontramos algunos criados, ninguna niña entre ellos.

-La bebida, - Itachi le ordenó a otro de sus subordinados, y luego le pusieron algo en su mano.- Bebe esto- Él sujetó el sake cerca sus labios.- Te calmará el dolor.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas nublando sus ojos.

- ¿H-han m-matado a Kurenai se-semsei, a Ko y a H-hanabi ne-neesan?

Él la miró fijamente, inalterable por su dolor.

-Yo no maté a esas personas. Ellos no están aquí. Ahora toma esta bebida. - La intensidad de su mirada penetrante la compelió a obedecer.

Ella cubrió su mano con la suya y tomó un gran trago. Luego comenzó a sofocarse.

Hinata empezo a toser. Nunca había probado nada tan amargo y ardiente. Era como beber fuego líquido. Su piel se tiñó de verde, y ella tembló tan violentamente que sus dientes se chasquearon. Ella llevó su mano hacia su boca para no gritar... o vomitar.

-Ya pasará - su captor se alejó ligeramente y le ordenó mirarlo. Cuando ella lo hizo, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y algo en sus profundidades ardieron diciéndole que él no esperaba ver debilidad en ella. Hinata inhaló profundamente. Él no encontraría eso.

¿Qué me dío de beber Uchiha San?

-Es sake. - Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se curvó en su boca, pero esa era la única evidencia de suavidad en sus facciones marcadas. Un momento más tarde, la sonrisa se había ido. - ¿Dónde está tu tío?

-P-por última v-vez, no lo s-sé. - Hinata cerró sus ojos para evitar llorar delante de su enemigo. Karenai Semsei y Ko habían sido como padres para ella y para Hanabi. Dios querido ¿Donde estaban ellos? ¿Dónde estaba su tío?- Él estuvo aquí antes. Estábamos por partir para Kakure sato (Aldea de la Lluvia) mañana. Él debe haber huido cuando vio a los Ninjas.

-Un verdadero Hyuga, cobarde por naturaleza.

Hinata lo miró. mas cobarde era el ninja que mato a su padre y ha casi la mitad de su clan "El Demonio uchiha" El hombre al que mas le temia y al cual deberia de odiar con toda su alma.

-S-sueltame po-porfavor.

Por un momento terrorífico, Hinata pensó que podía estar mirando al Demonio Uchiha en persona. Pues sus ojos eran color rojo intenso y en el centro se mostraban tres aspas negras esa, debía ser el kenkai gankai de los Uchiha: la observaban debajo de unas pestañas negras. Luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa inhumana mientras él abría sus brazos y la soltó.

Hinata tuvo que agarrarse a el antebrazo de él para evitar caerse de su regazo y chocar con el suelo. Ella apretó los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de dolor la invadía. necesitaba curar su brazo, pero no tenia suficiente Chakra.

-D-duele - Ella se lamento, estrechando sus ojos y viéndolo a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas.- el Uchiha en verdad era cruel.

Su mirada era de fría indiferencia.

-Aunque parece que podrías ser tratada con algo de ternura, no tengo el estómago para hacer eso. El deseaba tratarla bien pero le era imposible por su odio al clan Hyuga, o por lo menos eso pensaba Itachi.

-G-Gomenasai Uchiha San- hinata se disculpo y escondió su rostro con su flequillo, se sentía intimidada por la gran aura de superioridad del Uchiha.

Itachi se sorprendió, era increíble que esa chiquilla no lo insultase o lo mirase con desprecio, eran enemigos naturales, ademas se disculpaba, cuando era el quien debería de hacerlo después de su mal comportamiento.

El rostro de Hinata mostró sorpresa cuando el brazo de él la rodeó nuevamente.

El dolor estaba comenzando a entumecerse, junto con sus sentidos. Kamisama querido, ella nunca había sido tan seriamente herida. Los Ninjas atacando para robar ganado era una cosa. Pero que hubiesen intentando matarla era otra cosa completamente diferente. Ellos nunca habían hecho algo así antes. Pero hoy, porque los shinobis de su tío se habían unido en la pelea en el patio, los Ninjas habían atacado con el objetivo de matar. Cuando dos de los Ninjas Renegados se abalanzaron sobre ella, no había tenido otra opción mas que utilizar las tecnicas de su clan y defenderse, ella odia los combates pero tenia que luchar por su vida y por las personas que amaba. Después de más de un cuarto de una hora, su chakra se había agotado y ella había sabido que no podría sostener la pelea por mucho más tiempo. Había pensado que iba a morir. Aunque había pasado muchos años aprendiendo a combatir como una gran shinobi, los oponentes de paja no servían para prepararla para enfrentar a un contrincante de carne y hueso. Había pasado por miedos muchas veces en su vida... pero ninguno como ese.

Tenia mucho miedo del Uchiha, aunque la primera vez que lo vio, él estaba combatiendo con una docena de ninjas, mientras llamas negras atrapaban a otros ninjas consumiendolos por completo, ella había estado segura que su muerte era inminente. Pero en vez de matarla, él le había salvado la vida. Incluso después de que ella lo había herido, él había luchado por protegerla. ¿Por qué un Uchiha haría algo así?

De repente su cabeza parecía muy pesada como para levantarla. Poco antes de cerrar sus ojos, ella miró al Ninja que la envolvía en sus brazos. Él olía a brezo y a niebla. Ese olor la invadió, yendo directamente a su cabeza. El sol estaba justo detrás de él, desparramando luz encima de sus hombros como un manto dorado, recordándole los cuentos de Neji sobre Los grandes shinobis que se habían vuelto Hokages de su aldea. Ella sonrió y luego cayó laxa en sus brazos.

Itachi observó su cabeza caer derramando su cabello encima de su brazo. Su mirada recayó en sus labios levemente abiertos y de color rosa, bajo su mirada a su cuello, ¡Por Dios!, debía estar volviéndose loco, pero la encontraba completamente hipnotizarte. Ella se ajustaba perfectamente a sus brazos. Tuvo la sensación que ellos habían sido creados artesanalmente de ese modo y que no sabía que ella le estaba faltando hasta ese día. No, él se recordó a sí mismo, ella era una niña ademas y mas importante aun una Hyuga, alguien a quien él había nacido para odiar.

Había venido aquí para matar al Patriarca del clan Hyuga, no salvar a la bastarda de su sobrina. La miró, y sus ojos ardieron con frustración.

-Junta a los hombres y nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Y la muchacha? - Deidara preguntó antes de girar hacia los otros.

-Bueno, no la quiero si ella no puede tolerar tu sake.

Surgiendo detrás de ellos, Tobi se rió cuando su líder le lanzó el sake.

Ella había tolerado la bebida mejor que muchos hombres, Itachi decidió, incapaz de evitar de mirarla nuevamente. Otros normalmente vomitaban después de un solo trago de la potente bebida. El modo en que esa chiquilla había luchado contra el peor efecto del sake revelaba el tipo de fuerza que él estimaba y nunca había esperado hallar en un Hyuga.

-Me la llevo - Itachi dijo, levantando su mirada hacia sus hombres.- Si Hizashi quiere ver a su sobrina viva nuevamente, tendrá que encontrarme y finalmente enfrentarme en una batalla.

-¿Y si él encuentra nuestra propiedad? - Deidara preguntó.

-Déjalo.- El gruñido de Itachi era como una navaja afilada.- Él me teme y sin duda reunirá otro ejército shinobi para llevar con él. Los veremos llegar a diez leguas de distancia y los acabaremos como hicimos en konoha. Pero Hizashi morirá lentamente.

-¿Y si la muchacha muere antes que lleguemos a Kirigakure no sato (Aldea de la Niebla)? - Kisame preguntó. Su piel estaba mortalmente pálida y su respiración era muy baja.

-Uno no se muere de una flecha clavada en el hombro- Tobi se burló.

Hidan lo golpeó en el pecho con su puño.

-¿Como él podría saber eso? Nunca antes vimos una flecha clavada en una muchacha.-Deidara concordó, lanzando una mirada prolongada a la muchacha en brazos de Itachi.

-Las mujeres son más delicadas que los hombres, pero ella es una shinobi. Ella es bella.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? - Tobi preguntó dando otro profundo trago a su sake. Itachi la miró nuevamente.

-Ella vivirá.

Él movió su brazo para envolverla en un ángulo más confortable cuando su muslo comenzó a dolerle, y luego frunció el ceño cuando ella gimió, eso sonó para sus oídos como un gatito ronroneando después de una cena abundante. Ella se abrazó más contra su pecho, sus brazos la sostuvieron con más fuerza, cuidando de la flecha que sobresalía de su hombro. Ese gesto tierno que ciertamente estropearía su feroz reputación. Abrazando a un Hyuga.

-¿No deberíamos sacarle la flecha, Itachi? - kisame preguntó, manteniendo su paso al lado de Itachi mientras corrían por el valle.

Itachi consideró eso, pero la idea le causaría más dolor y eso no le atraía. Pero no quería que sus subordinados pensasen que estaba siendo suave, y con un Hyuga, nada menos.

-La llevaremos a donde shizune. Ella no está lejos de aquí.

Ella es una ninja medico. Una vez que le saquen la flecha, la muchacha precisará de Chakra para su total curación. La necesitaré viva si la quiero usar como un anzuelo para su tío.

-No seremos bienvenidos en esa aldea- Deidara le recordó.-

-Lo seremos si quieren seguir con vida - hablo Hidan dando un gruñó detrás de ellos.

Deidara estudió mejor a su líder con una chispa de humor brillando en sus ojos azules.

-Ven, déjame llevarla. Pareces más serio que lo habitual desde que la tienes en tus brazos.

-Yo la tengo - Itachi le advirtió sucintamente.- Y dejen de mirarla.

-Si, dejen de mirarla - kisame repitió frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo.- A Itachi le gusta esta niña y no dejará que caiga en tus garras como las mujeres de Hoshigakure.

-No me gusta, Kisame - Itachi lo corrigió con una dosis extra de disgusto para convencerlo.- Ella es una Hyuga ademas de chiquilla.

-Oh vamos, ¿Cuantos años crees que tenga? Pregunto Tobi con su habitual expresión de niño pequeño.

-No sé tal vez unos 14 o 15 años si mucho, no creen. comento Deidara mirando de reojo a su líder.

-Apresuren el paso. dijo Itachi con su expresión neutra de siempre.

-¿Entonces la odias? - Esos enormes ojos de pez se clavaron en Itachi.

Si, Itachi pensó, él despreciaba la sangre que corría en las venas de esa muchacha. Su clan era responsable por haber matado a casi todo el clan de los Uchiha en las última cuatro generaciones. Ellos habían torturado a la única persona en su vida que él se había atrevido a amar, le habían sacado todo hasta que nada le quedó excepto rabia, oscuridad, y venganza

Si, Itachi pensó, él despreciaba la sangre que corría en las venas de esa muchacha. Su clan era responsable por haber matado a casi a todo el clan de los Uchiha en las última cuatro generaciones. Ellos habían torturado a la única persona en su vida que él se había atrevido a amar, le habían sacado todo hasta que nada le quedó excepto rabia, oscuridad, y venganza. Si, la odiaba. Pero no tenía el valor para pronunciar las palabras. Apretó su mandíbula y corrio a un ritmo veloz.

-Si - Kisame sacudió la cabeza, y luego corrió detrás de él.- Él la odia.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**HOLAS: Decidí actualizar antes porque me encantaron sus review, quede super contenta les agradezco a todas las personitas que han comentado la historia eso hace que quiera seguir adelante con el fic... Denlen una oportunidad a la historia se los aseguro que no se van a arrepentir (o por lo menos eso creo yo) hahahahaha...**_

_**Si recibo "MUCHOS" review actualizare mas rápido ese es mi motor hahahahahaha**_

*o*o*o*

_**Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:**_

*o*o*o*

_**RukiaNeechan**_

_**fan hinata hyuga **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga**_

_**Diana Marcela-Akemi **_

_**AntoniaCifer: Respondiendo a tú pregunta hinata tiene 14 años... Hahahaha yo tambíen cuando lei tu comentario me dio mucha risa... que horror UCHIHAR**_

_**Fumis**_

_**lalatosa**_

_**Invader Zam**_

_**cinthya**_

*o*o*o*

_**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :=)**_

*o*o*o*

_**Aclaraciones: Odio a los viejos verdes, pero me encantan esta clase de trama tanto en el anime como en los fic... POR QUE ES ALGO QUE EN LA VIDA REAL NI DE RIESGOS (no se si me di a entender)... **_


	3. Chapter 3

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

*O*O*

Shizune no le dio inmediatamente la bienvenida a los Ninjas miembros de Akatsuki en su casa. Cuando lo hizo, no fue con los brazos abiertos, sino con unos insultos murmurados. Si algún castigo recayese sobre su familia por comunicarse con esa organización, nunca los perdonaría.

Saliendo del camino para permitirles la entrada a su pequeña vivienda, Shizune murmuró algunas blasfemias más, y luego asintió con su cabeza que todos entrasen. Miró hacia la izquierda y la derecha, y luego cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Puedo ser asesinada por ayudarlos. -El desafío de ustedes hará que todos terminen muertos.- Ella giró hacia Itachi y sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a continuar esta guerra? Ustedes son fuertes y jóvenes. La vida no es tan mala ahora. No pasará mucho tiempo antes que las demás aldeas se unan para darles muerte a todos. Seguramente empezaran a dar recompensas por sus cabezas. Cambien sus nombres, y por amor de Dios, vivan una vida pacífica.

Hidan avanzó y se paró al lado de Shizune con una mirada tan fría como el peor invierno en Amegakure.

-Cuida tu lengua. Le estás hablando al líder del Clan Uchiha.

Enderezando sus hombros, Shizune levantó su cabeza hasta mirar al Ninja directamente a los ojos.

-Tu no eres el líder de mi aldea.

Hidan consideró a la muchacha con una mirada de disgusto.

-Eres una cobarde, Shizune Katō.

-¡No! Yo protejo a mi familia!

-¡Lo mismo hacen ellos! - Deidara le gritó. Él avanzó bruscamente y golpeó su puño en la mesa, ignorando el sobresalto de Shizune.- Ellos protegen su clan y su apellido. Estoy orgulloso de decir que hay varios clanes que permanecen fieles a nuestro lado.

-¿Y Cómo los protegen? - Shizune exigió. - ¿Los protegen mencionando su nombre a los enemigos? ¿Cómo protegen a sus familias?

Ahora Itachi avanzó. Cuando alcanzó la mesa, pasó su brazo sobre su superficie, sacando las fuentes y florero. Se curvó hacia adelante, colocando a la pequeña Hinata en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Yo los protejo con mi poder. Cualquiera que piense en hacer daño a mi clan morirá por mi Mangekyō Sharingan, y la ofensa nunca será olvidada. Si tuviese hijos, los entrenaría para que fuesen guerreros como mi padre me enseñó, de modo que cuando yo muriese que ellos protegiesen al clan en mi lugar. Y mi clan es el clan Uchiha.- Su voz bajó con firme convicción.- No esconderé a mi familia en la oscuridad del miedo para protegerlos. Si debemos morir, entonces que así sea. Moriremos como Uchiha´s. No vine aquí para causarte daño Shizune. Esta pequeña necesita ser curada por ti. Nos iremos antes que caiga el sol.

-¿La ayudarás?

-Si - ella asintió.- Parece que tu también necesitases una curación.- ella miró su pierna, donde la sangre goteaba y había una gran mancha de sangre en su rodilla.

-Estaría muy agradecido - él dijo y la observó mientras ella comenzaba el examen de la la pequeña hyuga sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?

Shizune corrió el borde de la camisa de la mujer descubriéndole el hombro.

-Uno de los Ninjas de su tío - Itachi le dijo, incapaz de mirar el hombro de la muchacha. Ella gimió, y él desvió su mirada.

-¿Su tío? - Shizune preguntó, el interés de Itachi en ella le causó curiosidad.- ¿Quién es ella entonces?

Cuando Itachi se lo dijo, Shizune lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Están ayudando a una Hyuga?

-Si, pero él la odia.- Tobi se apresuró salir en defensa de su lider.

-Él no la odia.- Hidan clavó su codo en el estomago de Tobi.

-Van a tener que esperar afuera - declaró Shizune, exasperada por el forcejeo súbita entre los hombres. Además, ella tendría que desvestir a la muchacha para llegar a la herida, y no era adecuado que ningún hombre la viese en ese estado.- Ahora, todos ustedes vayan afuera - ella ordenó.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste Hidan sempai? - Tobi gruñó.- Ella piensa que somos unos bárbaros por tu culpa.

-No es así.- Hidan lo empujó. - Ella no quiere que veamos las tetas de la chiquilla

Ellos ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando Itachi dio a ambos hombres un empujón brusco.

-Cuiden sus lenguas sucias y muevanse.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Minutos mas tarde, Shisune salio afuera cuando termino de utilizar su Ninjutsu Médico en la joven. Ella sonrió cuando encontró la mirada de Itachi.

-Era una herida limpia Le extraje la flecha y le coloqué un vendaje en el hombro. Ella está despierta, aunque un poco mareada.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta... Dijo shizune mirando al líder del clan -¿Cómo un Hyuga cayó en tus manos? - Shizune le preguntó al jefe del clan, para mantener su mente fuera del pánico creciente que sentía.

Itachi le explicó lo que había sucedido en Konoha.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con ella?

-La retendré hasta que Hizashi venga por ella, luego se la entregaré a su hermano en Amegakure no Sato.- Itachi apretó la mandíbula, su mirada penetrante fija en los prados forrados delante de él.- Cuanto antes me libere de la pequeña, mejor.

-¿Y el líder del clan Hyuga?

Los ojos fríos de Itachi se convirtieron en brasas cuando él giró hacia su reticente anfitriona.

-Él morirá.

Shizune curvó una ceja negra.

-¿Lo castigarás por lo que Liam Hyuga te hizo, entonces?

-Si - Itachi sacudió la cabeza.- Él pagará por los crímenes de su padre, del mismo modo que yo pagué por los míos. Y él sufrirá por los Uchiha que él ha matado y por los ojos de las mujeres que él ha arrancado.

Shizune se silenció. Había oído que se estaban apoderando de los kekkei genkai de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha por ordenes del líder del clan Hyuga. Un hecho lamentable, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario. Los Hyugas habían intentado domar a los Uchiha desde el tiempo de kaguya ootsutsuki, mas sin éxito.

Si, Shizune sabía que los Uchiha no era completamente inocente. Los Uchiha, eran un clan de sanguinarios, y habían matando Hyugas por más años de lo que podía recordar. Pero Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha habían sido inocentes. El hecho que ellos hubiesen escapado del calabozo de Liam Hyuga en la mansion Hyuga era un milagro, en eso todos concordaban. Cómo lo habían hecho, y qué había sucedido con Itachi después de eso, era otro tema completamente diferente, y las versiones variaban de acuerdo con quienes eran preguntados. Algunos lo llamaban el señor de la niebla, mientras que para otros él era el "Demonio Uchiha". Una cosa era segura, sin embargo. Itachi era un hombre orgulloso, eligiendo, de acuerdo con sus propias palabras, nunca esconderse en la oscuridad. Pero cuando Shizune miró las muñequeras de cuero rodeando las muñecas de Itachi, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo el joven jefe del clan podía esconderse detrás de aquellos terribles años de su juventud.

Shizune salio de sus pensamiento cuando recordó lo que la Hyuga le había pedido-Ella pregunto por el hombre que había invadido su fortaleza-. Presumo que se refiere al líder.

Tobi inmediatamente resopló el aire contenido en su pecho y avanzó.

-Creo que ella probablemente se refiere a mí.

Hidan lanzó una risotada.

-Si ella quisiera refiriese a ti, habría preguntado por el idiota con una odre de sake colgando de su boca.

-Bien, ella no se refirió a ti, por cierto, Hidan sempai.- Tobi le gritó.

Shizune miró hacia arriba y le pidió a los cielos que se abriesen y se la llevasen en ese mismo instante.

-Pienso que ella hablaba de Deidara sempai- dijo honestamente Tobi.- Él siempre le está sonriendo a todas las muchachas con sus hoyuelos diabólicos.

-Quédense aquí - Itachi le ordenó a su subordinados y agachó su cabeza al pasar por el marco de la puerta, entrando en la vivienda.

Cuando la vio acostada en la mesa, una tensión extraña le oprimió el pecho, haciendo que sus pasos se pausaran. Su cabello caía hacia un lado en mechas largas, tuvo ganas de tocarlas. ¡Por Dios!, ella ni siquiera había gritado cuando, Shizune le extrajo la flecha de la carne. Cuando ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo, en sus ojos habían lágrimas.

Sin estar preparado para el efecto que la imagen de ella causaba, él se maldijo a sí mismo por querer tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla.

Hinata fue arrancada de sus sueños, de ser acunada en los brazos de su rescatador y se despertó con una sofocación. Con dolorosa consciencia, ella recordó haber sido herida. Ella recorrió con la vista el ambiente desconocido, y comprendió que había sido sacada de su casa también. Y no por un caballero del reino, sino por un Uchiha. Había poco que ella pudiera hacer ahora, luchando contra el efecto entumecedor de las hierbas, sin duda provistas por la mujer que estaba de pie inclinada sobre ella y que se secaba la sangre de Hinata de sus propias manos con un trapo pequeño. O sería el efecto de ese sake horrendo, tan mortífero como su rescatador... oh no... captor.

¡Buen Dios, había sido secuestrada! ¿Dónde estaba su captor? Le preguntó a la mujer, quien no le dio ninguna respuesta, excepto por una tranquilizante palmadita antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. ¡Los Uchiha! La mente de Hinata comenzó a funcionar frenéticamente. Esa mañana su tío le había estado advirtiendo sobre ellos. Era una pena que ella hubiese herido al jefe de los Uchiha en la pierna. Ahora el tomaría represarías contra ella por su atrevimiento.

Ella giró su rostro en dirección a la puerta cuando oyó que alguien entraba. Ella debía odiar al clan de ese hombre por haber aterrorizado a su familia por tantos años, pero tenía que haber estado loca al levantar un kunai tan pequeño contra él. Él era mucho más alto que Neji, y tenía un cuerpo sólidamente formado debajo de su capa negra con nubes rojas que lo identificaba como miembro de la terrible organización akatsuki. Él se movía con la confianza de un conquistador. Dos fajas de cuero negro rodeaban sus muñecas, el cojeaba un poco por la herida en su rodilla. Pero ni el leve rengueo que le causaba su herida hacía nada por disminuir su presencia dominante. Él hizo una pausa por un momento, sus ojos encontraron los de ella como una tormenta, turbulenta y peligrosa.

Hinata saltó de la mesa y tropezó hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Ella le temía a los Uchiha, al igual que muchos otros lo hacian. Hinata, se coloco en posición de combate, pero tuvo un momento de pánico cuando él retomó sus pasos nuevamente. Una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no iba a permitir que él la matase sin darle pelea. Apretando sus dientes, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se balanceó. Cuando su brazo le dolió, ella abrió los ojos para encontrar los dedos largos del jefe del clan alrededor de una de sus manos.

-Dejarás de intentar hacerme daño - él le advirtió, dando un paso más cerca.- O me veré forzado a atarte.

-N-no te-tengo inten-intención de ma-matarlo.- Hinata lo miró fijamente con miedo en sus ojos.

Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse antes que él la tomase en sus brazos. La levantó contra su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo férreo. Ella luchó por librarse, pero sin éxito.

-¿Ha do-donde me es-esta lleva-llevando? ¡Sué-suélteme por-porfavor! - ella exigió más vigorosamente cuando él no respondió inmediatamente.

-Te estoy llevando a la cama.

Hinata se congeló. Sentia que en cualquier instante caeria en brazos de morfeo, su nerviosismo aumento y su rostro tomo una tonalidad mas roja que las anteriores si, es que eso era posible. ¿Él tenía intención de abusarla? Si, él había amenazado con hacerle eso antes ¿o no? Ella giró la cabeza para mirar el pequeño colchón en un rincón y luchó por suprimir los latidos feroces de su corazón.

-N-no me to-toque porfavor...-

-¿Porque, No? - él preguntó, sonando un poco divertido.- ¿Con los dientes?

Hinata deseó tener el coraje de herirlo. Ella se puso rígida. Era verdad que ella nunca podría vencerlo con un solo brazo. Ni siquiera podría vencerlo luchando con dos brazo. Ella intentó despertar su sentido de honor, esperando que él poseyese alguno.

-Es-estoy com-comprometida- ella mintió.

Él la observó y luego frunció el ceño, sus ojos negros se oscurecieron aun mas.

-¿Con quién?

Hinata mordió su labio inferior entre sus dientes, intentando pensar en un nombre. Recordó uno que Ko había mencionado una vez o dos cuando hablaba de sus días de juventud luchando en la tercera guerra ninja.

-Co-con el señ-señor feu-feudal Dan Ka-katō. Mi tío ti-tiene u-una rela-relación m-muy cer-cercana con nu-nuestro Líder pro-protector, y yo fui com-comprometida con...

-¿Dan Katō? - Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. - ¿Te vas a casar?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y jugando con sus dedos mientras él cruzaba el cuarto.

-Si, fu-fui informada que él tiene un ejército de dos-doscientos ho-hombres.

Uchiha bufó y encogió sus hombros como si no le importase si el ejército del señor feudal tuviese más de mil hombres.

-No tengo intención de deshonrarte, mocosa convencida, jamas me fijaría en alguien como tu.- Él la depositó en la cama pequeña, luego se sentó en el extremo, al lado de ella.- No es suficientemente malo que seas una Hyuga ademas de chiquilla. Encima estás considerando casarte con un señor feudal, eres una idiota, también.

Hinata estudió su perfil. El tenia razón un hombre como el jamas se fijaría en alguien tan patética como ella ademas el la odiaba lo podía ver en sus ojos tan oscuros como dos profundos posos. Era eso o el se había creído su mentira. Lo primero parecía más probable, ya que cada vez que él posaba sus ojos en ella, él fruncía el ceño.

Él ladeó su cabeza para mirarla directamente, su expresión era dura e inflexible.

¡Los de tu clan son una plaga!

Hinata tomó una respiración profunda y se prohibió temblar, aunque ese temblor tuviese menos que ver con el miedo y más con la belleza de su rostro. Su cabello oscuro llegaba más abajo de sus hombros amarrado en una coleta baja. Unas mechas a ambos lados resaltaban su rostro. Su nariz era recta y masculina y sus labios llenos y sensuales.

Ella se envolvió en su chamarra cuando él comenzó a darse vuelta nuevamente.

Él se tomó un momento para dejar que su mirada vagasen por sus facciones, luego la hizo sonrojarse con una sonrisa lenta que la hizo sentirse como la persona más estúpida de todo el país de fuego.

Hinata parpadeó, y luego sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Uste-ustedes mata-mataron a mi a pa-padre y a m-mi ab-abuelo?.

Su sonrisa se debilitó, pero su voz todavía era burlona.

-¿Estás segura?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, impidiéndole preguntarle qué había querido decir. Ella estudió a los cuatro hombres corpulentos llenado esa pequeña vivienda, uno al lado del otro. Ellos se empujaban para abrirse paso en dirección a ella. Luego el hombre con cara de pez le sonrió.

-Kisame...

El hombre detrás de él dio a Kisame un empujón y un golpe en la nuca. Otro Ninja, parado a su izquierda, tomó la oportunidad para dar la vuelta alrededor de sus compañeros y le hizo una reverencia.

-Deidara, de Iwagakure - él dijo, quitándose su sombrero de paja de su cabeza.

Hinata observó la melena de rulos dorados que capturaron la luz del fuego de la chimenea a medida que él se enderezaba. Él parecía un ángel comparado con el resto de ellos. Un ángel, ella concluyó un momento más tarde.

-¿Cómo estás, Hinata?

Ella se sorprendió.

-¿Có-como sab-sabe mi nombre?

-Pasé los últimos dos meses con tu primo, Neji en la aldea de la lluvia. Él me contó mucho sobre usted.

La mención de su Nissan trajo una sonrisa curiosa a sus labios. ¿Él conocía a Neji? Ella tuvo dificultad en creer que su hermano confraternizaría con cualquier amigo del clan responsable de matar a gente de su clan.

-¿Mi Nissan le co-conto a-algo so-sobre mi?

-Éramos amigos.

Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa desconfiada, segura de que él estaba mintiendo.

-¿Ven? A ella ya le gusta Deidara Sempai - Tobi señaló, viendo su sonrisa.- Les dije que a ella le gustaba Deidara Sempai.

Deidara agarró su mano y estaba por levantarla hacia sus labios para besarla, cuando el Uchiha capturó su muñeca y volvió su mano hacia su regazo. Sus dedos cubrieron los de ella posesivamente. Él usó su mentón para hacerle un gesto al resto de sus hombres, terminando con las presentaciones.

-Hidan, Kisame, y Tobi. Vijilen que no haya nadie en los alrededores. Shizune y su familia ya se expusieron a demasiado peligro.

-¿Ella puede viajar tan pronto? -Tobi preguntó.

Él estaba mirando un barril que Hinata imaginó contenía sake. Ella sospechó que él realmente no estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Él era un hombre enorme con cabello negro en puntas, con una cicatriz que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro. Cuando él miró a Hinata, su expresión se suavizó. hinata se puso mas roja que un tomate y agacho su mirada.

-Yo n-no vi-viajare co-con us-ustedes debo buscar a mi hermani-ta - Hinata les aseguró.

El jefe del clan se puso de pie.

-Ella puede viajar, Tobi- él dijo como si ella no hubiese hablado.- Es una muchacha sana, ademas es shinobi.

Hinata lo miró y pronunció cada palabra claramente de modo que él la entendiese esa vez.

-No puedo ir con ustedes, debo buscar a mi hermanita a Ko y a Kurenai semsei, ellos deben de estar en peligro y yo...

Su expresión mostró sorpresa cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y la alzó de la cama tomándola en sus brazos una vez más, ignorando sus protestas. Él se detuvo paró al lado de una pareja de edad avanzada que esperaba en la puerta y les ofreció un saludo, tapando la boca de Hinata.

Hinata sentía que el cualquier instante se desmayaría, estaba siendo cargada de nuevo por ese hombre, se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada, su contacto con hombres era casi nulo. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre grande con un gusto por la sangre que rivalizaba con el de los reyes. Shizune colocó un paquete pequeño en su mano, deseando calmar su temperamento antes que él matase a la pobre muchacha.

-Tu pomada - le dijo nerviosamente.- Ella puede aplicársela en su hombro y pecho, pero ella necesitará ayuda para aplicarla en su espalda. Intente no estrangularla, Líder, si usted se la va a aplicar.- Ella se apresuró a ir a una pequeña despensa y tomó otro paquete, y se lo dio Itachi, quien se lo pasó a Deidara.- Es un poco de carne seca y pan negro para el viaje.

Los hombres les agradecieron, aunque Tobi continuaba mirando los barriles como un hombre que estaba siendo apartado de la presencia de su amada. Deidara lo empujó hacia la puerta, y Shizune los siguió afuera.

-Recuerda - Itachi le dijo, colocando Hinata de pie lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sus dientes se golpeasen.- Si te preguntan, fuiste forzada a ayudarnos.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo, capturando las piernas y la espalda de Hinata, y la levantó para ponerla en su regazo.

-¿El brazo te duele mucho? - él le preguntó suavemente y muy cerca de su oído. Ella se poso tan roja que creyó que en cualquier momento podría explotar, se apartó de él y casi se cayó al suelo. Él la capturó, pasando su brazo alrededor de su estomago.

-Líder - Shizunes habló una última vez.- El mundo shinobi está cambiando. Abandona el pasado.

-Lo Intenté - Itachi respondió solemnemente.- Pero el pasado no me abandona a mí.

Shizune sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Itachi. Ella se quedó parada, observándolos partir, y ofreciendo una plegaria muda para que ese grupo incontrolable llegase vivo a la aldea de la niebla.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**hola mis muyyy queridas(o) lectoras, como pueden ver les traje muyyyy "rapidito" el capitulo 3 espero les haya gustado aunque esta un poco largo y no hay nada de acción creo que era necesario... Pero si recibo "artos Review" actualizare mañana en la noche.**_

_**Muchas me preguntaron en los Review por la edad del sexy itachi... Bueno el es 12 años mayor que hina (itachi tiene 26 años) espero no se decepcionen pero como lo dije en el capítulo uno esta es una relación de amor entre un hombre mayor y una chica mucho menor...**_

_**muchas gracias por sus hermosos review:**_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_**RukiaNeechan **_

_**Uchiha Mei**_

_**mayemoya96**_

_**fan hinata hyuga**_

_**Diana Marcela-Akemi **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga**_

_**Fumis**_

_**sasuhina-itahina 100 **_

_**Lic0**_

_**AntoniaCifer: **_

_** : Sasuke aparecerá pero mas adelante, te agradezco por tu fic y por tu sinceridad**_

_**Invader Zam: **_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_**Las adoro a todas y espero que les siga gustando la historia nos leemos mañana en la noche si dios quiere... sayonara**_

_**Nota: contestare los review con mas calma a todas... :=)**_


	4. Chapter 4

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

*O*O*

Hinata se castigo mentalmente por no haber escapado del Uchiha cuando había tenido la oportunidad. ¿A dónde la estarían llevando? ella luchó contra el pánico que crecía en su pecho. Gritar sería inútil. Esos Ninjas probablemente gozarían viéndola en medio de un ataque de desesperación. Ella se consoló con el conocimiento de que por lo menos ella no había sido secuestrada por el Demonio Uchiha. El jefe del clan podría ser el hombre más arrogante que ella jamas hubiese conocido, pero no se comportaba como un loco dispuesto a exterminar a todos los Hyuga. De hecho, él se había arriesgado para salvar su vida. Ella se relajó un poco y se acomodó entre sus brazos, intentando ganar un poco más de comodidad en ese viaje que no parecía que iba a ser corto...

-¿A dón-dónde me esta lle-llevando?

Antes de responder, él gruñó algo, el dolor de su pierna estaba aumentando, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-A Kumogakure. (Aldea Oculta De Las Nubes)

Ella giró, golpeando su mentón con lo alto de su cabeza.

-¿Kumo-kumogakure?

Ella esperaba no haber escuchado correctamente. No estaba completamente segura de donde quedaba Kumogakure, pero sabía que era lejos de Konoha, y su nombre le sugería imágenes de un lugar muy lejano, cerca del cielo. Tal vez el lugar donde él buscaba absolución para los pecados que había cometido. Y siendo un Uchiha, seguramente tenía muchos pecados.

Hinata subió su rostro para examinó al Uchiha. Él mantenía su mirada fija en los árboles más adelante.

-¿P-por qué me esta llev-llevando allá? ¿Q-qué qui-quiere h-hacer con mi-migo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su mandíbula se apretó. Había un aire de frialdad en su expresión que hizo que Hinata dudase si a él le importaban sus propias transgresiones. Eso solo hacia que se sintiera aun peor, tenia miedo y se sentía sola, lo único que quería era estar en su casa con su amada hermanita y sus semsei, no al lado de ese hombre que tanto la despreciaba.

Él la miró con impaciencia.

-Te responderé una de tus preguntas.

-¿U-una? - Hinata apretó su boca ante su tentativa de intimidarla. Ese hombre era más arrogante que su tío!

-Si.

Él inclinó su cabeza, dándole toda su atención. Hinata quiso enfrentar su abrumadora virilidad con su mirada. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio como la mirada de él se demoraba en su boca y en sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hinata se sintió desvanecer, ese hombre no solo la hacia sentir miedo, también mucha vergüenza.

-Muy bien - él volvió su mirada a sus ojos.- Para demostrarte que soy agradable, te permitiré escoger la pregunta que quieres que te responda.

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿P-podrían ser d-dos pre-preguntas?- Ella pregunto jugando con sus dedos y bajando su rostro.

Él concedió con un asentimiento breve de su cabeza.

-¿P-por q-qué me es-esta llevando a Kumogakure?

-Porque hay más de cincuenta cuerpos muertos en la entrada de tu casa en Konoha.

-Oh.- Ella parpadeó.- En-entiendo.- Ella se acomodo mejor entre el pecho del Uchiha, suspiro pesado de alivio. Se había olvidado de la batalla sangrienta en el patio de su casa. Ciertamente no quería volver allí sola. Tendría que enterrar esos cuerpos, a menos que su tío hubiese retornado para recuperar a sus hombres, lo que ella no podía imaginárselo haciendo. Y también tenía que considerar a los Ninjas Renegados. Ellos buscarían venganza una vez que descubriesen lo que le había sucedido a su familia.- s-sería sa-sabio vo-volver a c-casa s-sola p-por ah-ora p-ero, y mi hermanita, -Ella esta bien, no encontramos cuerpos de niños en la mansión-. Dijo itachi sin mirarla.- Ella giró hacia él nuevamente y le dio una mirada, se sentía de cierta forma un poco aliviada.-P-pensé q-que me esta-estaba se-secuestrando.- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que ella sospechaba que él usaba cien veces antes de asustar a una horda de enemigos. Hinata apretó su boca; se sentía intimidada por ese hombre tan imponente. - Es us-usted un U-uchiha, después de t-todo- Ella encogió los hombros y su expresión se relajó.- P-pero me sal-salvo, y yo qui-quiero de al-alguna for-forma agra...

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo pensando en mocosas.

Su insulto directo la hizo sentir aun peor, era verdad que los Uchiha y los Hyuga por muchos años se han odiado pero ella no le había hecho nada a el, lo único que quería era agradecerle por salvarle la vida, pero parecía que su presencia le causaba repugnancia.

-C-claro- ella cambió su posición nuevamente intentando liberarse de sus brazos y empujó sus piernas contra su muslo herido. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero él no la movió.- ¿Q-qué pla-planea ha-hacer c-conmigo?

-Cortarte la cabeza sería un buen principio - él dijo apretando los dientes.

-Oh... ¿y a q-quién l-le di-dirigirá s-sus mi-miradas feroces en-entonces? dijo hinata en un susurro inaudible, pero que el Uchiha pudo oír muy bien.

-A tu familia.

El bajo su cara para mirarla, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro. El le dirijo una sonrisa que le hizo acelerar su corazón.

-¿C-cuáles s-son su-sus pla-planes p-para mí U-uchiha san? - ella preguntó dándose vuelta con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-No lo he decidido todavía.

Hinata rezó para no haber escuchado bien. ¿Él no lo había decidido todavía? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Él iba a devolverla a su niisan, sana y salva? ¿O la iba a matar?

-Eto, Uchiha san yo p-prefiero v-volver a mi ca-casa no quiero ir a Kumogakure.- Ella le informó, decidiendo que él simplemente estaba intentando asustarla nuevamente. -Qui-quiero vo-volver a mi ca-casa-.

Dios querido ¿cómo podía hallar a un Uchiha tan peligrosamente atractivo?

-Te agradezco. Eso es exactamente lo que haré.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Q-qué?

-Devolverte a tu casa y a tu primo.

-¿E-n La Al-aldea De La Ll-lluvia?

-Es ahí donde él vive.

Ella bajó su mirada para que él no viera el temor en sus ojos. Ella no quería vivir con su tío. ¿Oh, por qué Neji había dejado Konoha?

El jefe del clan se inclinó hacia adelante, y su respiración acarició su sien cuando él habló.

-Dejaste claro que no te importa nada de tu tío ¿Por qué?

Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él, incapaz de encontrar la preocupación súbita en su voz menos noble que la del shinobi más galante del mundo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se estaba equivocando? Ese no era ningún shinobi, sino un Criminal Rango S de los mas peligrosos. Parte de la familia bestial que había asesinado a su padre. Pero él había entrado impetuosamente en una batalla y la había salvado de una muerte segura. Él no la había secuestrado. La había llevado a la casa de Shizune para que le quitase la flecha, cuando fácilmente podría haberla abandonado a su suerte. Él la había tenido en sus brazos y confortado cuando el dolor de la herida era insoportable. Y lo más importante, él tenía intención de entregarla a la protección de su Niisan. Por supuesto, ella no olvidaba como él casi la había dejado caer de sus brazos cuando ella le había pedido amablemente que la soltase. O el modo en que él le había tapado la boca con la mano en la casa de Shizune. Él era un hombre dominante, eso era seguro, pero él no la había dañado.

-M-mi tío s-significa po-poco p-para mí.- Ella palmeó levemente su brazo para aliviar su preocupación obvia.- P-pero m-me t-temo q-ue él castigaría a mi n-niisan por ayu-ayudarlos.

La mirada de él se hizo severa y él se enderezó, moviendo su cuerpo en un intento por alejarla del suyo.

-No más conversación.

Las fosas nasales de Hinata se inflamaron mientras interiormente se retaba a sí misma por imaginarse que él podía ser algo más que un obstinado, su desprecio en verdad la lastimaba.

-Aunque te salve la vida, te considero inmensamente desagradable.

Los ojos perla de hinata se llenaron de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero que ella retuvo para evitar cualquier otra ofensa del Uchiha. Hinata se preguntaba hasta cuando podría soportar sus insultos.

-Gomenasai p-por c-causarle tan-tanto de-desprecio p-pero su f-familia,- ella acusó sin vacilación, - a-asesinó a mi p-padre y m-me d-dejó a mí y a mi hermanita huérfanas al cuidado de un hombre que no nos qu-quiere.

La expresión dura del Líder del clan bacilo, era increíble la nobleza y ternura de esa pequeña. le pedía perdón por causarle desprecio en verdad era tonta. Pensaba itachi clavado su mirada en la suya.

-No fui yo quien lo mató.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

-E-estoy agrade-cida p-por eso.

Kisame los observó curiosamente a unos metros de distancia. La pequeña era bella. Bastante linda para ser una Hyuga. ¿Pero ella pensaba que podía hacer que su líder gustase de ella con sólo mirarlo a los ojos con esa sonrisa confiada? Él se acercó un poco más.

-No podrás hacer que él guste de ti, a Itachi no le gustan las niñas, al líder le gustan las mujeres maduras, mas rellenitas, no se si me entiendas, ademas él ya tiene una opinión formada sobre ti. Él te odia - dijo él.

Itachi habría dejado caer a hinata y golpeado a kisame , pero no podía apartar sus ojos lejos de Hinata Hyuga, una incómoda tendencia que había estado sufriendo desde que la había visto por primera vez. Pasó su mirada de sus grandes ojos hacia los contornos deliciosos de su boca apretada. Maldición, él no sabía qué era más peligroso de esas dos cosas. Afortunadamente para él, ella bajo su mirada, escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo.

-S-si eso lo se, Kisame San- ella respondió, con su rostro mas rojo que un semáforo y jugando con sus dedos.

-P-pero y-yo no tra-trato de gustarle a Uchiha san...- Dijo hinata tristemente.

Itachi se movió incómodamente, queriendo decir algo. ¿Pero qué? Él podía negar las palabras de Kisame ¿o las suyas? Ellos eran enemigos, él odiaba a los Hyugas como ella despreciaba a los Uchihas, aunque ella no parecía odiarlo, mas bien sus ojos reflejaban miedo y algo mas que el no podía identificar.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante e inhaló el olor a lavanda de su cabello. No debería desearla. Pero lo hacía. Y cada vez que él la miraba, cada vez que su cuerpo se pegaba al de él, más la deseaba.

Su espíritu aguerrido le despertaba imágenes de ella en su cama, con el mismo espíritu bravío. Dos veces se había visto seriamente tentado a tapar sus tartamudeos con un beso.

Debía estar loco. Ella no solo era una niña también era una Hyuga, y él no podía esperar para verse librado de ella.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Ellos corrieron durante la noche sin parar y viajaron a lo largo de las aguas quietas de Kawa no Kuni la tarde siguiente. Pasaron por grandes cordilleras cuyas cumbres estaban escondidas por nubes y vastos campos verdes. Hinata observó cada detalle del nuevo paisaje a su alrededor. Con semejante esplendor rodeándola, su consciencia del hombre que la llevaba entre sus brazos se intensificó. La fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus brazos musculosos y firmes debajo de ella. ¿Esos hombres habrían convencido a Neji de alguna manera de no matarlos? Ella simplemente no podía creer que su primo confraternizaría con los Uchihas, el era demasiado orgulloso ¿Ellos habían ido a Konoha a matar su tío? ¿Por qué ellos la protegían? ¿Neji les había pedido que hiciese eso? ¿Él, de alguna manera, había descubierto las intenciones verdaderas de su padre para con ella? ¿Y por qué razón él arriesgaría su vida confiando en los Uchiha?

Dios querido ¿Su Niisan la había traicionado? ¡No! Ella nunca creería eso. Ella reprimió esa idea y la reemplazó con otra docena de pensamientos. Habían tantas preguntas, y ella estaba demasiado somnolienta para pensar en todas ellas en ese momento. Ella se inclinó contra el pecho del jefe del clan, bostezó, y pensó en hacérselas a él más tarde, si es que no se desmayaba en el intento.

Los músculos de Itachi se doblaron involuntariamente cuando su cuerpo se hundió en él. La pequeña estaba agotada, y no le gustaba la idea de ella durmiendo sobre él nuevamente. Ellos tendrían que parar. Dormir al aire libre en cualquier lugar sería algo poco inteligente, él prefería viajar algunas millas más al norte, y entrar en territorio más amigable. Habían algunos hombres que lo conocían de vista y tomarían cualquier oportunidad para atraparlo y cortarle la cabeza. No era seguro detenerse, pero más peligroso era el placer que le causaba el contacto con ella, la suavidad de su cuerpo, el olor a lavanda de su cabello corto cuando ellos le rozaban el rostro. Él se movió, separándose un poco de ella.

Él se detuvo y examinó los densos pinares en el valle mas abajo.

-Pasaremos allá esta noche.

Deteniéndose a su lado, Deidara estudió su perfil con preocupación mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Pareces dolorido. Tus heridas necesitan ser cerradas.

La única señal que Itachi emitió fue apretar de su mandíbula. Tenía razón. Su pierna estaba rígida, y cada vez que la muchacha en su regazo se movía, sentía como que ella le estaba clavando un kunai en la carne. El corte tenía que ser cerrado antes que la fiebre apareciese. Él había tenido muchas heridas cerradas con fuego en el pasado, pero su mente simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea.

Cuando ellos alcanzaron los árboles, Itachi hizo bajar a Hinata primero y luego la miró fijamente después de un doloroso caminar.

-¡Me d-disculpo p-por herirlo! - Ella dijo, aunque él no había dicho una palabra. Sus cejas se arquearon sobre sus ojos, se sentía verdaderamente mal, por su culpa el estaba sufriendo mucho dolor y aunque el no lo dijera ella lo podía ver en sus ojos negros.- ¡De-debería h-haber gritado! Yo no sa-sabía q-que ve-nía a ayu-ayudarme. -Eto Uchiha San yo po-podria curarlo se un p-poco de ninjutsu medico si me lo permite yo...-

Él la observó por un momento, pareciendo tener la intención de decir algo. Pero él giró sin decir una palabra y arrancó el sake de Tobi de los labios del Ninja.

-Necesitaremos armar un fuego- él le gritó a Kisame y se alejó rengueando.

Itachi se detuvo cuando alcanzó un pino alto, apoyó su espalda contra este, y llevó la odre con Sake a su boca. Cuando él vio a la muchacha marchando en dirección a él, él levantó sus ojos a los cielos.

-¿Me de-dejaria curarlo?- porfavor es lo menos que p-puedo h...acer despues de lo que h...ice? - Ella agarró el borde de su capa para dar un vistazo a su muslo. Él apartó su mano bruscamente.

-Vete a descansar, Hyuga. Yo no...

-E...es Hinata.

Él la miró fijamente con sus tempestuosos ojos negros, y luego tomó otro trago de Sake.

-No quiero tenerte durmiendo encima de mí, no quiero que te me acerques y no quiero tu ayuda Hinata.

Él cerró sus ojos, dejando que el Sake potente calentase sus músculos. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, ella se había ido. Contra su voluntad, su mirada examinó el área del campamento hasta que la halló, sentada en el suelo a algunos metros de distancia, sus rodillas pegadas contra su pecho. Ella observaba a Kisame comenzar el fuego y sacudió la cabeza cuando Tobi le ofreció un pedazo de pan negro. Itachi estudió la forma de su rostro, la bella luz de sus ojos profundos y claros, la abundancia sensual de su boca. Un fuego corrió por sus venas. Ese maldito Sake. Él pasó su mano por su mandíbula. Nunca comprometería sus convicciones por acostarse con una mocosa, ademas porque demonios estaba pensando eso ella era su enemiga ademas porque se sentiría atraído por una pequeña de 14 años. Sin importar cuan atraído se sintiese por ella. Cuando ella se frotó el brazo, él sintió una puntada de piedad por ella. Ella no había protestado ni una vez respecto a su herida, aunque él sabía que le dolía. Tomó otro trago de sake, determinado a extinguir las brasas de piedad que ella había encendido en él. Si tuviese un gramo de sentido común, debería abandonarla aquí por la mañana.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando las llamas del fuego de Kisame finalmente cobraron vida. Como si presintiese su vigilancia muda, ella giró su mirada a la suya. Las rodillas de Itachi se aflojaron. Por supuesto, su estado de debilidad podía ser atribuido al Sake que había consumido y no a la oferta que ella le había hecho. Maldición con ella ¿dónde estaba el agudo desprecio en sus ojos? Ella era una Hyuga ¡por todos los demonios! ¿Por qué ella no lo miraba como su peor enemigo? Si ella le lanzase algunos insultos, maldijese a su clan, él podría no encontrarla tan agradable. Su espalda se deslizó contra el tronco, y él aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe pesado que le hizo chocar los dientes. Dios lo ayudase, él tenía ganas de sonreírle.

-Algunos tragos más de mi Sake y no sentirás nada - Tobi se rió.

Itachi se inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, prefiriendo no observar como la hoja de la kunai de Deidara se ponía naranja con el fuego.

-No lo h-haga por favor yo lo puedo c-curar si usted me lo permite... Deje que lo c..cure porfavor.

Itachi oyó la voz de Hinata y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz y el hecho que ella no le odiase y que se preocupace por el, pero de ninguna forma aceptaria su ayuda.

-¿N-no lo va a que-quemar c-on el k-unai ve-rdad? - De su boca salio un gritito, haciendo que los hombros de Itachi se subiesen como queriendo tapar sus oídos.

-Siéntate, niña - Deidara dijo suavemente.- No hay otra cosa que pueda ser hecha, el no desea tu ayuda.

Itachi los miró y vio el kunai caliente en las manos de Deidara. Se tapó los ojos con una mano. Su amigo sostenía el acero caliente que pronto... Él tomó otro trago de Sake y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? - Él exigió un momento más tarde cuando Deidara simplemente se quedó parado mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy pensando que deberias de dejarte curar de hinata, si no debería amarrarte las manos primero. -Deidara admitió.

-Hazlo.

Y aunque Deidara vaciló. Itachi Uchiha era realmente un hombre poderoso. Si le lanzase un puñetazo a la cara de Deidara, seguramente no se despertaría por dos semanas. Años de trabajos forzados y tortura habían hecho a Itachi más fuerte que cualquier otro hombre que Deidara conociese, pero eran las torturas que él había soportado y las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo lo que hizo que Deidara odiase la tarea que tenía por delante, odiaba que itachi fuera tan orgulloso tenia a una ninja dispuesta a curarlo y el la rechazaba.

-Deidara - Itachi le advirtió impacientemente.

El kunai descendió. Por un momento, todo el mundo se puso negro. Itachi apretó los dientes y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Hinata estaba espantada, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas incapaz de moverse mientras el olor repugnante de carne quemaba penetraba sus fosas nasales. Deidara soltó su kunai y caminó unos pasos, maldiciendo mientras se alejaba. En el momento en que él se fue, Hinata avanzó.

Cuando Itachi abrió sus ojos, no se sintió seguro de poder formar un pensamiento racional debido al dolor que dominaba todo su cuerpo, o debido a la bello ángel arrodillada delante de él, ella estaba llorando por el.

-Por-que no permitió q-ue le curase la herida- decía hinata entre soñozos, como podía ser tan orgulloso, en verdad ella deseaba ayudarlo, pero el se reusaba a que ella lo tocase.

Sin previo aviso, ella tomó el sake son sus manos y volcó una cantidad generosa de su contenido sobre su pierna.

Itachi reaccionó inmediatamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y ardieron con furia y agonía. Él apretó sus hombros y luchó contra el deseo de activar a susano y lanzarla volando a través del área del campamento.

-¡Cristo! - él gritó entre respiraciones jadeantes. - ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

-El Sa-ke lim-piará la herida.- Ella explicó, pero Hidan la arrancó del alcance de los brazos de Itachi y arrastrándola la puso de pie.

-Aléjate de él. - Le advirtió mientras él extraía su Sanjin no Ōgama (Guadaña roja con tres de hojas).- ¿No le has hecho suficiente daño ya? No estarás satisfecha hasta que lo hayas matado?

-¡N-no d-deseo las-lastimarlo! - Hinata dio un paso atrás, sintiendo debilidad, culpa y tristeza. Esos hombres rodeándola eran Ninjas salvajes. Su lider tenía intención de entregarla sana y salva, pero ellos parecían muy ansiosos por colgarla del árbol más cercano.- N-o te-nía in-tención de ca-usarle d-año. Lo vi co-corriendo en dire-dirección a m-mí y pe-pensé que él era un al-aliado de los Ninjas que me a-atacaban.

-¿...Por qué diablos nosotros lucharíamos del lado de esos malditos? - Hidan le gritó - ¿Estás loca mocosa?

El jefe del clan intervino.

-Es comprensible. Ella es una Hyuga.

-Si, ella es una Hyuga.- Tobi concordó y escupió con disgusto.- Le clavaría una faca en el estomago a cualquier Uchiha tan rápidamente como los hombres de su familia lo harían. Ella es traicionera.

Ese insulto hizo que hinata se desmoronara, en verdad esos hombres la odiaban lo único que ella deseaba era curar al Uchiha no lo quería ver sufriendo eso de algún modo le rompía el corazón.

-Hinata Chan eres una traidora- Tobi le discutió.

-Cierra la boca, tobi.- Itachi gimió desde el árbol. Él se frotó la frente.- ¿Y dónde mierda está el Sake? Siento como si mi cabeza se estuviese despegando de mis hombros.

Él intentó ponerse de pie aferrándose al árbol. Paro un momento hasta que el suelo dejó de moverse, luego lo intentó nuevamente. Él casi se cayó encima de Hinata. Aferrándose a su cintura para enderezarse, su cuerpo pesado casi hizo que ella se cayera. Él gimió cuando una oleada de dolor atravesó su pierna.

-Y no matamos a ningún Hyuga por la espalda.- Hidan se movió más cerca de ellos, su voz dura como el acero.- Nosotros miramos a los ojos cuando...

-Hidan, vete antes que use mi Sharingan en ti- Itachi le advirtió, intentando luchar contra los efectos del Sake de Tobi.

Tobi tomó a su líder cuando Hinata dio un paso en dirección a Hidan y Itachi se tambaleó.

-¿A l-los o-ojos, di-dice? - ella preguntó con calma, su voz sono diferente.- ¿L-le ca-ca-causa t-tanto p-placer m-matar que qui-ere v-er el úl-timo ali-aliento de su v-víctima?

-Si ellos son Hyugas, si.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

-A-ahora enti...endo por qué el odio de mi tío hacia su clan es tan pro...fundo. Por qué él siempre nos ad-advirtió respecto a los U-uchihas. Ustedes desafían a los kages y matan a los señores feudales por una ra...zón tan minima como que les causa p-placer. Dijo hinata a punto de llorar.

-¿Una razón nimia? (Nimia, sig, insuficiente)

Todos ellos girado en dirección a Itachi, quien estaba colgado del hombro de tobi y parecía más lúcido de lo que había estado un momento atrás. Sus ojos brillaron contra la luz del fuego cuando ellos se clavaron en Hinata. Sus fosas nasales se hincharon con rabia. Él no parpadeó. Parecía no respirar.

-¿Te oí correctamente?

El bosque se volvió mortalmente silencioso; hasta los grillos parecieron silenciarse aguardando la respuesta de Hinata. Ella miró a los otros hombres y a su alrededor. Todos tenían la misma expresión fría de desprecio. Su corazón saltó con miedo. Ella no dudaba que si en ese momento ella decía algo equivocado, ellos finalmente la matarían.

-Yo no tenía intención de... sé q...ue de...be ser difícil perder el de...recho de p...ortar un apellido, pero s-eguramente us-tedes entienden que...

-No, tu mocosa no sabes nada sobre perder el apellido de tu familia - Itachi la interrumpió. Él se desprendió de tobi y se hacerco a hinta cerrando la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos largos la tomo del cuello de la chamara y la levanto .- No sabes nada salvo medias verdades de lo que sucedió medio siglo atrás. Tu no perdiste tus tierras, o...

-Yo perdí a mi familia. dijo hinata entre sollozos, lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y caían en el de itachi.

Su mandíbula se apretó con algo más que él quería decir. La furia se debilitó en sus ojos, cuando las lagrimas de la pequeña cayeron en su rostro, dejándolo con una mirada resignada mientras sus ojos contemplaban la pulsación en su garganta. Hinata quiso levantar su mano para protegerse de él.

-Entonces tienes buena razón para odiarnos, Hinata Hyuga.- Él la bajo y comenzó a darse vuelta.- No olvides eso.

-Eres una Hyuga.- Itachi comentó con una sonrisa por encima de su hombro.- No se puede esperar nada menos de ti, eres muy devil y llorona... Tobi - él ordenó.- Ven aquí.

El mas corpulento de los hombres de Itachi dio un paso al mismo tiempo que las rodillas de su líder se aflojaban.

-Lo envenenaste - Hidan acusó a Tobi mientras el corpulento Ninja arrastraba a su líder inconsciente hacia un árbol.

-Es el Sake - Tobi se defendió.- dijo que es más fuerte que cualquier hombre. Estoy creyendo que él tenía razón.

Hinata observó a Itachi hundirse en el suelo y comenzar a roncar. Aún en su estado de estupor él parecía estar frunciendo el ceño. Por todos los santos, su convicción para odiarla era mucho más fuerte que la su tío para odiar a los Uchihas. Ella quería odiarlo también y mas ahora con lo que le acababa de hacer. Pero cuando él lanzó un gemido, ella se encontró yendo en su dirección. Ella casi lo había alcanzado cuando Hidan se paró delante suyo, bloqueando su camino.

-Si que eres terca... Te mantendrás lejos de él.- Su voz era baja, advirtiéndole no discutir.

-P-ero yo lo qui-ero a-ayudar- Dijo Hinata limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas de su ojos.

-Duerme allí. - Él señaló, luego la tomó por el codo para llevarla.

-Déjala en paz, Hidan. Ella no va a apuñalarlo dormido ¿verdad, muchacha?

Hinata miró hacia arriba, vio la mirada cálida de Deidara y asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió, revelando un hoyuelo tan devastador como el Sharingan de Itachi.

-Itachi podría necesitar el contacto suave de una mujer durante la noche. - Ella le oyó decir a Hidan, y se sonrojo.

Hinata volvió hacia su lider. Ella no tenía intención de tocarlo. Simplemente quería estar segura de que su herida había sido cerrada correctamente, estremeciéndose nuevamente con el recuerdo de su carne quemada. Sentándose a su lado, cuidadosamente levantó el borde de su capa fuera de su muslo, luego casi grito. La piel estaba negra y ampollada, pero la herida estaba bien cerrada. Su mirada se movió hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Cielos, él era grande, sus piernas muy musculosas y largas. Ella desvió la mirada, cubriendo su muslo, y miró sus manos. Recordó cuan hábiles ellas habían sido al pelear con los ninjas y, se dio cuenta ahora, contra los hombres de su tío. Ella había estado tan ocupada rezando por su propia vida, que ni siquiera había mirado para ver a quien él iba a matar. Ellos habían nacido enemigos, pero no podía olvidar la fuerza de su brazo o el brillo asesino en sus ojos cuando él detuvo una espada de los Ninjas cuando iban a matarla. Él tenía la mirada de un salvaje, vestía la tradicional capa de Akatsuki y generalmente mantiene el centro desabotonado y llevaba unas muñequeras de cuero de color negro, por debajo de la capa tenia una camisa azul y pantalón del mismo color con una malla bajo la camiseta, y una banda blanca alrededor de la cintura en la parte exterior. Pero él no había intentado abusar de ella. De hecho, su contacto había sido suave cuando la sujetaba entre sus brazos, aun cuando la habia tomado por el cuello de su chamarra en ningun momento la apreto o la lastimo y ese mero pensamiento extrajo un suspiro de sus labios.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se acomodó contra el árbol, agradeciendo a Dios que fuera Itachi Uchiha quien la había hallado, y no el monstruo que había asesinado a su padre. "El Demonio Uchiha".

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Holas mis amadas lectoras... Les he traído el capítulo 4 espero sea de se agrado. Esta un poco largo... Y bastante rarito :(**_

_**Si les gusto el capítulo y la historia dejen review, si obtengo "muchos" actualizare muyyy pronto. Muchas gracias a las hermosas que han dejado review se los agradezco de corazón.**_

_**BESITOS MUAKKK**_

_**Hasta la próxima que espero sea muyyyy pronto... SAYONARA :=)**_


	5. Chapter 5

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

*O*O*

Hizashi Hyuga disminuyó la velocidad de su caballo cuando se aproximó a la mansión. Algo estaba mal. Un silencio profundo reinaba en esas tierras. Debajo de las nubes negras, las almenas altas estaban vacías. Él se secó el sudor de su frente. Estaba solo. Había maldecido a sus hombres durante todo el camino hasta La Aldea De La Lluvia por caer tan fácilmente bajo Técnicas de los Ninjas enemigos. Él no había estado allí para ver cómo había sucedido. ¿Por qué debería haberse arriesgado a perder su vida por unos ladrones? Pero ahora, con una sensación creciente de pánico en su estomago, se dio cuenta que sus hombres debían haber luchado. Él temía que los Uchiha irían a Konoha a cobrar venganza en su sobrina por lo que él le había hecho a una de las mujeres Uchiha dos semanas atrás. Y él había querido alejar a Hinata antes que ellos la hallasen, creyendo que ella estaría segura en su mansión. El jefe del clan y líder de akatsuki nunca retornaría aquí. Él había estado tan seguro de eso.

Cuando alcanzó el puente levadizo bajado, desmonto su caballo. El viento aullaba en el desierto camino de entrada, estremeciéndolo de frío y transportando un olor agudo a sangre a sus fosas nasales. Las imágenes de otro día muy parecido a éste aquí inundó su memoria. Temiendo lo que encontraría cuando alcanzase el patio, y luchando contra el deseo de darse vuelta y salir corriendo, él caminó cautelosamente hacia adelante.

Había más de cien de sus hombres dispersos en el suelo manchado de sangre, moscas volando sobre los cuerpos mutilados. El miedo y la furia hicieron que un gemido se escapase de la garganta de Hizashi. Él había visto este tipo de destrucción siete años atrás, cuando el Demonio había dejado La Aldea De La Lluvia. Hizashi nunca había olvidado ese día. Estaba grabado en su memoria, marcado a fuego en sus sueños.

Alertados por los gritos de sus compañeros, él y veinte de sus hombres se apresuraron a bajar los estrechos escalones de piedra que llevaban al calabozo. Cuando él había llegado allá había querido correr y volverse por el camino por el que había venido. Él había cubierto su boca para evitar vomitar. Los cuerpos desmembrados estaban desparramados por el suelo pedregoso, todos ellos asesinados y algunos calcinados por el Amaterasu. Los ojos de Hizashi siguieron esas llamas de color negro, reflejando su color en la luz de la antorcha, mientras descendía sobre el primer hombre del escuadrón de su padre, las llamas alcanzaron su cuerpo y lo consumieron por completo.

Al principio, Hizashi temió que Dios finalmente hubiese buscado venganza contra los pecados de su padre y hubiese enviado a Satanás a Amegakure. Sangre goteaba del cabello largo y lacio de la criatura. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la antorcha, inspirando terror en los corazones de los hombres a su alrededor. Los hombros de la bestia estaban ligeramente curvados hacia adelante, eran hombros voluminosos que lo proveían de una fuerza sobrenatural.

A su lado, uno de los hombres de Hizashi gritaba y caía al suelo. El cuerpo de Hizashi se agitó cuando sus ojos mostraron el Mangekyou Sharingan, un Chakra rojo intenso se fue formando a su alrededor creando a un humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero Samurai era lo que llamaban Susanoo. Logró balancear su espada, pero golpeó el aire vacío. Algo pasó justo frente a él un instante después, otro guardia fue sujetado por un brazo de Susanoo, apretándolo hasta hacerlo estallar .

Diez segundos pasaron mientras Hizashi se quedó paralizado en el calabozo de su padre. Alguien grito. Era la voz de un joven. Sus ojos buscaron velozmente en la pared este, sabiendo quien debía ser. Sin embargo, él tambaleó hacia atrás cuando él vio que el Uchiha se había ido, y con él las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Los grilletes del joven Sasuke Uchiha yacían aplastados en el suelo en una pila de hierros destrozados.

-Imposible, como demonios rompiste los sellos - Hizashi había pensado, hasta que el asesino quedó de pie delante de él.

-Por ahora, vivirás para contarle a tu padre que volveré por él.

Hizashi le lanzó otro golpe con la espada, determinado a no morir a los pies del prisionero. Pero su espada fue interceptada en el aire por un golpe que envió fuego a lo largo de su Katana. El Amaterasu del Uchiha se confrontó con su espada extinguiendo en su totalidad.

Detrás del hombro de su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha gritó y se abalanzó sobre los demás hombre que quedaban con vida, matándolos a todos.

-No fuerces tu muerte. Volveré muy pronto -"Uchiha le había prometido antes de huir, llevando a su hermano con él y desapareciendo en las nieblas.

Hizashi deseó que el bastardo lo hubiese matado en vez de dejarlo vivo para enfrentar a su padre. Fue la primera vez que Liam Hyuga golpeó a su hijo. Y ojalá nunca se hubiese detenido. Habría sido más misericordioso que el desprecio que había visto en los ojos de su padre desde ese día en adelante.

Ahora Hizashi inspeccionó la horrible escena a su alrededor. El Demonio finalmente había vuelto a Amegakure, y con la misma furia. Un sonido viniendo del muro oeste lo sorprendió. Giró sobre sus talones, su Puño listo para enviar al Uchiha al infierno esa vez.

Él esperó, oyendo nada más que el viento. Él avanzó lentamente hacia el pesado portón de rejas que llevada al patio interno, tensando sus nervios para enfrentar a su más formidable enemigo una vez más.

Pero él encontró a su hijo, amarrado firmemente con cuerdas al portón de hierro a medio levantar.

Neji Hyuga miró a su padre y sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta. Su gran alivio por verse salvado desapareció de sus ojos como notó la ausencia de algún hombre a caballo al lado de su padre. El nudo se apretó amenazando con sofocarlo si la tira del plaid amordazando su boca no fuese quitada inmediatamente.

Le llevó demasiado tiempo al lider del clan bajar el portón y cortar la mordaza.

-¿Padre dónde está Hinata Sama? - Neji demandó.

Hizashi no le respondió inmediatamente pero buscó por el suelo, luego continuó cortando el resto de sus ataduras.

-¿Él mató a todos, entonces?

-No, los hombres que no levantaron un arma contra él fueron puestos en el calabozo - dijo Neji rápidamente.- Ellos deben ser liberados. Pero primero, padre ¿dónde está Hinata Sama? ¿Por que ella no está cabalgando con usted? - El pánico y las nauseas lo invadieron. Pero Neji los reprimió a ambos. En el momento que una de sus manos estuvo libre, él la usó para agarrar a su padre de la mano.- ¡Deme una respuesta Padre!

Los ojos de él finalmente se fijaron en los suyos, estrechándose ligeramente y endureciéndose ante cualquier movimiento adicional de su hijo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo por ella, Neji? Por qué no consideras que tu padre pudo haber muerto y te importa mas tu prima yo podría haberla dejado sana y salva al cuidado de mis Ninjas en Konoha?

Neji había pasado días sin ayuda atado al portón de hierro, rezando para que un acto de Dios lo liberase para poder salvar a su prima, el amaba a su padre a pesar de todo pero, hinata era demasiado importante para el, ademas el era su protector. Ahora mismo él rezó nuevamente para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Porque los hombres que llevaste contigo a Konoha están todo muertos, como estos hombres lo están. Te imploro que me digas que Hinata Sama no está entre ellos.

Ahora Hizashi agarró la túnica de su hijo y lo acercó.

-¿Cómo sabes que los otros están muertos? ¿Fue Uchiha, verdad? Y tu le dijiste donde encontrarme.- Sus ojos blancos estaban fijos en los de Neji.- Tu elegiste entregarles mi vida a cambio de la tuya- él lo acusó, luego se apartó de su hijo.- Tu estás vivo mientras tu prima está cautiva. Eres un cobarde, Neji.- Él sacudió la cabeza ante sus propias palabras mientras Neji empalidecía.- Tu abuelo te echaría de Amegakure. -Como pudiste traicionar a tu propio padre, Neji-

-Yo no les dije donde encontrarte, padre - Neji replicó antes de girar hacia el establo.- Tu lo hiciste.

-¿Yo? - Hizashi corrió detrás de él y lo detuvo cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Neji. - ¡Yo no le dije a nadie más que a ti a donde iba!

-Y a Deidara Hyuga - su Hijo le informó. - O mas bien a Deidara Sakuhin, el jefe de los hombres del Demonio Uchiha. Si, ellos se aseguraron que yo viese sus ojos después que fuimos llevados mas allá de los portones por el traidor que usted padre tomo como un miembro de su familia después de que yo llegué aquí, tal parece que uso una Técnica para cambiar el color de sus ojos y cabello.

-No. - Hizashi respondió azorado. Él sacudió la cabeza, negándose a creer que él había sido engañado tan fácilmente.- Deidara Hyuga bebió conmigo, se sentó en mi mesa.

-Y conmigo - Neji concordó, su voz temblando con furia por el hombre que había considerado su amigo.- Él nos engañó a todos. Él nos llevó fuera de la protección del castillo con el pretexto que un grupo de Uchihas, guiados por el Demonio en persona, te había capturado y que te tenían más allá de konoha. Él nos llevó directamente a las brazos de nuestros enemigos, por lo menos doscientos hombres.- La mirada de Neji recorrió los cuerpos a su alrededor. Los cuerpos que él había observado por días.- No tuvimos oportunidad contra esa horda. Rápidamente nuestros hombres fueron matados. Sin clemencia y sin pausa sus cuerpos eran derrumbados y pisoteados.- Él volvió su mirada hacia su padre, controlando la emoción en su voz.- El Demonio y sus hombres venían aquí para matarte padre, pero usted se habías ido. Deidara le dijo que estabas en Konoha. Ellos iban camino allá cuando partieron.

-Y te dejaron vivo.- Había en la voz de Hizashi una acusación de traición.

-El combate había terminado. Después de que el Uchiha instruyó a la mayor parte de sus hombres que se llevasen el ganado a su propiedad, y le ordenó a Deidara que me colgase, acusándolo a usted de haber hecho lo mismo con sus parientes.

-Y colgarte fue lo que hicieron.- Hizashi sonrió secamente.- Pero el Uchiha te dejó vivir. Eres afortunado. Cuando se trata del Demonio, él no deja a ningún Hyuga vivo.

Los ojos de Neji se estrecharon en su padre, como podía ser tan cruel, incluso con su propio hijo.

-¿Y cómo usted escapo vivo. padre?

Hizashi levantó sus hombros en un vacilante encogimiento de hombros, pero él miró a su hijo cuando habló.

-Fui a dar un paseo después de ayudar tu prima con su entrenamiento. Cuando volví, las tierras de mi hermano Hiashi lucían como éstas. Y Hinata se había ido.

-¿Y Hanabi Sama, Kurenai y Ko? - Neji preguntó, intentando tranquilizar su corazón frenético.- ¿Ellos fueron muertos, también?

-No sé qué pasó con ellos. No estaban entre los muertos.

-Debemos informar al Líder protector.

Hizashi sacudió la cabeza.

-El Hokage no hará nada. Él envió más de cuatrocientos Shinobis para cazar al Demonio después de que él mató a mi padre. La mayor parte de esos hombres fueron muertos por Akatsuki. Él no expondrá a su Ninjas nuevamente. Es por eso que él deja el deber de matar a los bandidos a los Anbu que están a cargo de Danzou Sama .

-Pero eres un Hyuga, padre. Casi toda tu guarnición de la Rama Secundaria de la familia fue muerta. Seguramente él enviará refuerzos.

-Llevará un tiempo.

-Entonces la encontraré yo mismo- aseguro Neji.

-¿Dónde te propones buscar primero? - Hizashi no hizo nada por esconder su sonrisa burlona.- Ese hombre no tiene tierras en Konoha, Uzushiogakure, o Iwagakure. Él desapareció rumbo al norte. Desde entonces, él ha sido tan difícil de capturar como la niebla que lo esconde. Si el ejército de Konoha no pudo hallarlo, tu seguramente no lo lograrás.

La expresión de Neji se endureció, recordándole a Hizashi a su hermano cuando partió para buscar al Uchiha después que él había escapado. Liam Hyuga había estado contento de ver partir a su hijo porque al menos uno de sus hijos no le temía a un bandido común como Uchiha. Pero Hizashi sabía la verdad de eso, aunque su padre había estado demasiado ciego como para verla.

Hiashi había sido muy amado por su padre. Él era alto y musculoso comparado al físico de Hizashi. Su belleza oscura también le había ganado el favor de las muchachas del mansión en Konoha a pesar de ser gemelos.

-Sé en qué dirección se debo ir, Padre- Neji dijo secamente.

-Y cuando lo encuentres. - Hizashi lo desafió - cómo planeas recuperar a tu amada prima ¿cuando no podías ni mantenerte en pie como la primera vez que lo enfrentaste? Me temo que no escaparás a su ira una segunda vez.

-No me importa si él me mata. Pero liberaré a Hinata Sama como sea es mi deber como su protector, ella es tan solo una niña y aunque es una shinobi, es frágil y inocente no le gustan los enfrentamientos no puedo dejarla en manos de esos malnacidos.

-Palabras valientes. - Hizashi buscó los ojos de su hijo y estuvo contento de encontrar una cruda resolución. El Demonio tenía que ser detenido, pero Hizashi había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que él no entregaría su vida simplemente para vengar a aquellos muertos por la mano del Demonio. Su padre podría haber pensado que él era un idiota, pero no era tan idiota como para pensar que podría sobrevivir a otro encuentro con Itachi Uchiha. No, pero él gozaba provocando a la bestia. La ley estaba de su lado cuando se trataba de colgar a Ninjas rebeldes y marcar con hierro caliente a sus mujeres no sin antes quitarles sus ojos. Pero él no creía que el Demonio volvería aquí. Uchiha tendría que estar completamente loco para atacar la guarnición de Amegakure una segunda vez.- Itachi Uchiha debe ser asesinado.

-Si él daña Hinata Sama, lo será.

-¿Si...? - La cólera de Hizashi atemperó su pregunta con un suspiro. Él nunca cometería el mismo error que su padre había hecho al permitir que la duda creciese en los corazones de los miembros de su familia. Neji sabía y entendía bien que los Uchiha eran sus enemigos. Dudar daba lugar a la piedad, y la piedad creaba condolencia. No, Hizashi alimentaría la furia de su hijo y tal vez Neji tendría éxito en librarlos a todos del Demonio de una vez por todas.- Hijo, no tengo ninguna duda de que él la violará. Vamos a rezar para que él no la mate.- Él sonrió firmemente cuando Neji se apresuró hacia los establos nuevamente.- ¡Necesitaremos más hombres! - Él gritó.

Su Hijo disminuyó la velocidad hasta pararse y miró por sobre su hombro.

-Dijiste que llevaría tiempo.

-No si ellos vienen de Amegakure- Hizashi le prometió. - Puedo reunir por lo menos cien en pocos días. Pero Neji..., - su padre agregó cuando Neji giró completamente para enfrentarlo.- "... cuando encontremos a ese bastardo usaremos una estrategia más efectiva que atacar su propiedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Padre?

Hizashi miró en dirección a las puertas de la mansión, volviendo una vez más a aquel día, y a la única persona por la cual El Demonio Uchiha se había liberado de los sellos que absorbían sus poderes, esa persona a la cual el mas amaba.

- Él tiene una debilidad. Y yo sé cuál es.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Holas mis muyyyy amadas lectoras... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :( se que no apareció Itachi, hina y los amados Akatsuki y que esta muyyy cortito pero las recompensare... Este cap era muyy necesario para aclarar algunas cosillas.**_

_**Creo que ya saben quien es la persona que mas ama Itachi y tienen una idea de porque su odio contra los Hyuga.**_

_**-Ya saben que paso con neji y se dieron cuenta que su padre es un completo gallinazo hahahahaha.**_

_**En fin espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquitin el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que dirá hina cuando se entere que el sexy de Itachi es su peor pesadilla es decir cuando sepa que el es el DEMONIO UCHIHA?...**_

_**o*o*o*o **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus hermosos Review es que actualizo Rápido, así que ya saben si quieren actualización rapidita dejen un comentarios. Actualizare mañana en la noche...**_

_**Invader Zam: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me hacen super feliz y gracias también por hacerme ver lo de los errores ortográficos milll gracias MUAKK. ojala tuvieras cuenta ¿Porque no haces una?**_

_**cinthya: milll gracias por tus comentarios me ponen super feliz hahaha... espero sigas leyendo el fic. ojala tuvieras cuenta ¿Porque no haces una?**_

_**nanami: Gracias por comentar... espero sigas leyendo el fic... ojala tuvieras cuenta ¿Porque no haces una?**_

_**o*o*o*o **_

_**Los demás review los contestare por sus cuentas. MUAKK**_

_**SAYONARA**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_***O*O***_

-¡Kami Sama te maldiga!

Los ojos de Hinata buscaron velozmente a la derecha para ver quien lanzaba esa blasfemia, pero las docenas de rostros mirándola parecían igualmente culpables.

Al lado de ella, Itachi bajó su mirada, evitando la acusación y la rabia creciente en el aire. Él sabía que no era bienvenido en aldea de Kumogakure. Ellos tenían miedo de él.

-¡Vuelve al infierno que te parió!

Esas personas querían paz, sin importar cuanto les costase.

-¿P-por q-qué ellos lo o-odian U-uchia San? - Hinata tiró de su capa.- P-pensé q-que el l-lider de la a-aldea e-era su a-amigo.

Cuando Itachi levantó sus ojos y encontró la mirada infantil de ella, el deseo súbito de sonreír casi lo dominó. Lo sorprendió que mientras esa gente le recordaba muy dolorosamente en lo que se había convertido, la ternura de Hinata podía suavizar su corazón negro.

-No todos me odian. Son sólo los Uchihas los que me insultan.

Ella se detuvo, parándolo a él también, colocando su mano sobre su capa. Sus ojos se abrieron aún mas, y Itachi se permitió un momento para alegrarse con el conocimiento de que ella no sabía verdaderamente quien era él. Hasta donde ella estaba enterada él era simplemente el lider de Akatsuki y del Clan Uchiha, culpable de lo mismo que cualquier otro Uchiha. Y una parte de él se alegraba de eso. Ella no sabía de la sangre que cubrían sus manos. Que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Debía decirle a ella la verdad, pero la verdad era muy dura y fea, y cambiaría el modo en que ella lo veía.

-¿S-su p-propia f-familia lo o-odia? ¿P-por qué? - Ella preguntó tímidamente.

Un mechón negro azulado oscureció la bella curva de la mejilla de ella. Su mentón erguido hizo que él quisiese inclinarse hacia abajo y besarla hasta que ella quedase débil en sus brazos.

-Muchas de estas personas cambiaron sus apellidos y ahora viven aquí como Yotsuki. Ellos quieren que el mundo se olvide de nosotros. Yo continuo recordándole al mundo que nosotros todavía existimos.

-¿C-cómo se lo r-recuerda, U-uchiha San?

-Manteniendo nuestro nombre vivo y vengando las injusticias hechas a mi clan.- Maldición, ella lo tentaba como nadie había hecho antes, a dar cuenta de lo que su apellido significaba para él.

La expresión de ella se suavizó brevemente, y él era la persona que ahora parecía débil.

-S-suena m-más c-como su h-héroe que como su e-enemigo.

Por un segundo, él quiso que ese momento durase para siempre. Pero las vidas que él había tomado por su clan, y en nombre de venganza, eran una inquina demasiado grande como para ser perdonada. Apretó su mandíbula y retomó sus pasos nuevamente. Él era un marginal, un asesino, el Uchiha más temido de todo el Mundo Ninja, y cuya cabeza tenía el más alto precio. Él no era un héroe.

-Ven, súbete la capota de tu chamarra - dijo él, tomando su pequeña mano mientras iba en dirección a la fortaleza de piedra con vista a la aldea.- No quiero que vean tus ojos, si lo hacen se darán cuenta que eres una Hyuga, Debo obtener permiso antes de seguir avanzando.

Ellos fueron encontrados justo fuera de la fortaleza por el Cuarto Raikage. Él era un hombre imponente, alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, un pequeño bigote y la barba. sus ojos eran color negro tempestuoso, pero cuando ellos se encontraron con los de Itachi, se suavizaron con cariño.

-¿Cómo estás, Uchiha? - Él deslizó su mirada hacia Hinata y sonrió. Él sacó su brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta para conducirlos dentro de la fortaleza.- Disfruten de las comodidades de mi casa abierta a los amigos.

Itachi colocó su mano en el hombro del jefe de la aldea.

-Debo rehusar tu oferta generosa. Sería una oportunidad de poner en peligro a tu gente. Sólo vengo para ver a tu mujer.

-Muy bien.- El Raikage levantó su palma para detener a dos de sus hombres que avanzaron para acompañarlo.- Por este camino.

Él llevó a Itachi y a su pequeña tropa en dirección a una cabaña en el extremo más lejano de la aldea.

Hinata retrasó sus pasos respecto a los dos lideres y se acercó a Deidara. Alrededor de ella, los habitantes de la aldea salían a sus puertas, atraídos por la presencia del líder alto y oscuro que acompañaba al de ellos. Hinata no miró a ninguno de ellos, pues sus miradas eran duras y desconfiadas.

Ella sabía que ambos los Hyugas y los Uchihas tenían sus enemigos, pero no estaba segura de a quien estas personas contemplaban con más desprecio.

-¿Q-qué i-injusticias f-fueron c-cometidas contra e-ellos, y c-cómo él las va a v-vengar? - Ella le preguntó a Deidara en voz baja, aunque su mirada permanecía fijado en la espalda de Itachi.

-Me temo que estamos por descubrirlo, pequeña.

Ella levantó su cara para mirarlo al mismo tiempo que alcanzaban la cabaña. Deidara se quitó el sombrero y se movió al lado de la entrada, después que Itachi y el Raikage desaparecieron dentro. Su mano agarró la de Hinata cuando ella avanzó para seguirlos.

-Tal vez sería mejor que esperases aquí conmigo.

Sus palabras eran firmes, como lo era su mano en su brazo, pero el pedido gentil en sus ojos azules decían que era por su propio bien.

Hinata a pesar de su timidez quiso seguir a itachi y rechazó su mano y entró. Un fuego pequeño en el centro del cuarto. La luz del fuego se mezclaba con los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la ventana.

Itachi estaba de pie con el Raikage y otro hombre, ligeramente mas bajo en estatura, sus palmas apoyadas en los hombros de un muchacho de ojos grandes, y rostro sucio.

-Es tu líder, muchacho,- el hombre dijo, mirando con los ojos tan abiertos como los de su hijo. Hinata no podía decir a cual de los dos jefes de clanes el hombre se refería.- Preséntale la reverencia que él merece.- él empujó al muchachito para que se arrodillase frente a Itachi, pero Itachi levantó su palma para detenerlo .

-Cuéntame sobre el ataque.

El hombre apartó a su hijo con una orden para que dejase la cabaña. Él esperó hasta que el muchacho se fuese antes de hablar.

-Fue un grupo de Shonibis que le hicieron esto a mi Rhona.

La mandíbula tensa de Itachi soltó una maldición entre dientes.

-No nos hemos metido con los shinobis de la Aldea De La Lluvia por años.- aseguro el Raikage.

-Esos hombres actuaron solos. No bajo algún comando de su Hokage.

-¡Ellos marcaron el rostro de su esposa conforme con la ley! - El hombre se acercó a Itachi, sus ojos brillando con desafío y furia.

-Ellos son perros de Hizashi, pues ellos hablaban de su recompensa mientras le quemaban el ojo.

Un jadeo agudo atrajo la atención de los hombres hacia donde Hinata que estaba parada en la puerta, su rostro pálido y sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Q-qué t-tiene q-que v-ver m-mi tío con e-esto?

-¿Tu tío? - El hombre preguntó, sonando horrorizado. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de abominación mientras veia como hinata bajaba la capota de su chamarra y vio sus ojos, el hombres extrajo un kunai pequeño de su Chaleco de Ninja- ¿Viniste a terminar lo que tu familia comenzó, entonces?

Antes de que él diese un paso en su dirección, Itachi bloqueó su camino y capturó el kunai de su mano.

-Vengaré mi esposa - el hombre insistió.

La mirada severa de Itachi detuvo el resto de sus protestas.

-No con ella.- La línea de advertencia en sus palabras suavemente dichas eran inconfundibles.- Llévame con tu esposa. Ya estuve aquí tiempo suficiente.

El hombre hizo lo que le fue ordenado sin lanzar a Hinata otra mirada.

-Mi Rhona está aquí,- él dijo, abriendo la cortina que separaba la sala de los cuartos.- Su hermana está cambiando los vendajes de su herida.

Hinata observó a Itachi entrar. El Raikage no lo siguió. Cuando ellos estuvieron a solas, el jefe de la aldea giró hacia ella, con su ceño fruncido profundo entre sus cejas rubias.

-Una Hyuga- él susurró.

Hinata giró hacia él, todavía horrorizada porque su tío fuese responsable de marcar con un hierro a una mujer.

-N-no n-necesita preocuparse Raikage Sama n-no le d-diré a mi t-tío q-que usted es a-amigo de Itachi Sama.

Él la miró fijamente, pareciendo un poco perplejo por la diferencia de ella con el resto de su clan. Luego encogió sus hombros voluminosos.

-No me importa lo que le digas, niña. Uchiha salvó mi vida.

Hinata sonrió, dulcemente contenta de oír eso.

-É-el s-salvó la mía, t-también.

Ahora el Raikage aun mas sorprendido, su mandíbula se relajó un segundo antes que su ceño fruncido volviese a aparecer.

-El Demonio nunca luchó para preservar la vida de un Hyuga, y mucho menos salvarla. Seguramente él te tiene asustada para que digas la verdad.

La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció, sus pies se clavaron donde estaba parada. ¿El Demonio? No. ¡Oh, Kami, no! Miedo y sorpresa crecieron en ella, impidiéndole salir corriendo por la puerta o atravesar la cortina. ¡Era Itachi quien había matado a su padre! ¡A su abuelo! Él le había mentido. ¡Él era el Demonio Uchiha! El nunca había perdonado la vida de un Hyuga. ¡Kami Sama querido! ¿Neji Niisan estaba muerto, también? Ella movió sus pies pesados, sintiendo dolor, y su respiración crecientemente ahogada llevo sus manos para intentar tapar sus sollozos. Ella le había sonreído a un asesino ¡lo había comparado con un caballero! Ahora su mirada fría tenía un sentido perfecto. Él no tenía corazón.

La cortina se abrió repentinamente. Itachi estaba en la entrada. Su expresión tenía una sugestión de horror pero se endurecía con cada respiración en una máscara de control apenas contenido. Sus ojos ardían con furia, odio, venganza. Hinata dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás cuando él avanzó estaba verdaderamente horrorizada, ese hombre en cualquier momento la podría matar el odiaba al clan hyuga. Era fácil ver ahora como se había ganado ese título tan merecido.

-D-demonio U-uchi...- ella susurró cuando él pasó a su lado rumbo a la puerta.

Su mirada abrasadora se clavó en ella, deteniendo los golpes de su corazón. Él se movió en dirección a ella antes que pudiese correr, y cerró sus dedos alrededor de su brazo. Sin una palabra, él la arrastró hacia la cortina y luego la dejó boquiabierta con la imagen que había adentro. Ella oyó sus pisadas determinadas mientras dejaba la cabaña. La orden brusca a sus hombres fue la de aguardar su retorno dos millas fuera de la aldea, fue tapada por la respiración jadeante de la mujer y los sollozos tristes de su hermana cuando le aplicó más ungüento a la carne carbonizada debajo de sus ojos. Hinata no pudo mas con el dolor que se apoderaba de su fragil corazón y se ofrecio a curar a la mujer.

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

Hinata miró silenciosamente las llamas crecientes, alimentadas cuidadosamente por Hidan. Estaba vagamente consciente de Kisame cubriendo sus hombros con su gruesa capa de Akatsuki. Sentando al lado de ella, sus ojos negros brillaban con la luz del fuego, Tobi le extendió Sake. Cuando ella la rechazó, él golpeó contra su brazo.

-Bebe, Hina Chan. Hace mucho frío esta noche. El Sake te mantendrá calentita.

Realmente, el frío le llegaba a la médula de los huesos, pero el clima no era el culpable. Itachi estaba allí afuera, en algún lugar, solo. El Raikage le había dicho a donde iba Itachi. Lo que iba a hacer. Ella tenía miedo por la vida de Itachi, no por las vidas de los hombres que habían marcado el bonito rostro de Rhona Uchiha. No, en su opinión lo que estaba por suceder a esos hombres, era justo. El frío que congelaba su sangre venía del recuerdo de examinar los ojos de su ejecutor. Él los iba a cazar. Él no les mostraría ninguna clemencia. Él nunca dejaba un Hyuga vivo. Su abuelo. Todos los hombres de la guarnición. Su padre.

Ella miró a Deidara cuando él dobló sus piernas y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿M-mi N-Niisan e-está m-muerto? - la voz de ella se quebró y se hizo un silencio alrededor de ellos.

Deidara se sacó el sombrero, de paja de akatsuki, y quitó un rulo dorado de su cabello fuera de sus ojos.

-No.

Él sacudió la cabeza cuando Tobi levantó el Sake. Salvo por el crepitar de una rama delgada ardiendo en el fuego, el silencio una vez más descendió en el campamento.

Por favor Kami, Hinata quería creerle. Si el Demonio había matado a su Niisan ella no tendría la valentía de acabar con la vida del Uchiha, su forma de ser no se lo permitía.

-¿E-el s-sólo m-mata Hyugas? - Ella preguntó tímidamente.

Kisame se movió más cerca del fuego. Hidan escupió en el fuego y luego se acostó, cerrando sus ojos para dormir. La mirada de Deidara nunca se desvió de la suya.

-No, pequeña, Hina. Él mata amigos de los Hyugas también.

La sangre se drenó del rostro de Hinata ante la indiferencia en la voz del jefe. Su tío merecía ser castigado por su participación en el episodio de Rhona Uchiha, pero ¿cómo la vida podía significar tan poco para estos hombres? Sabía que nunca podría entenderlo, pues a ella le importaba hasta la vida de un gatito.

-¿P-por q-qué? ¿P-por q-qué t-toda e-esta m-matanza? Sé que nuestros clanes han estado en g-guerra p-por s-siglos ¿p-pero q-qué h-hay d-detrás d-de todo esto? ¿U-una m-mujer? ¿Qué o-ofensa c-cometió h-hace t-tanto t-tiempo mi c-clan q-que le c-costó l-la vida a mi p-padre y t-todavía genera tanto o-odio? hinata pregunto sintiendo un nudo formarce en su garganta.

Nadie le respondió inmediatamente. Hidan abrió sus ojos y lanzó una mirada estrechada antes de cerrarlos nuevamente y sacudir su cabeza.

Deidara movió con un palo largo las brasas, su rostro atractivo se puso pensativo. Él tomó un pedazo pequeño de carne seca que Tobi le lanzó y lo mordió. Él masticó por un momento, y luego habló.

-Esta guerra comenzó tres siglos atrás. Itachi nació con ese propósito ya corriendo en sus venas, aunque no siempre fue así.

-S-si, c-conozco l-las b-batallas, Deidara San - dijo Hinata- P-pero n-no entiendo ¿qué t-tipo d-de h-hombres l-lucharían e-esta guerra por tanto t-tiempo?

Los ojos de Deidara brillaron con la luz del fuego.

-Hombres que son hijos de lideres de clanes- él dijo, sus palabras pesaron con el respeto y el afecto que él sentía por ellos.- ¿Quieres el cuento completo, verdad? - Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él tomó una respiración profunda y lanzó el resto de la carne al fuego, como si eso hubiese estropeado su apetito.- los territorios de los Uchihas alguna vez fueron vastos. Un clan feroz y poderoso, ellos lucharon la primera, segunda y tercera guerra Ninja. Pero cometieron el error de unirse al clan Hyuga para dar un golpe de estado a la Aldea De Konoha. Mas ellos fueron traicionados por tu abuelo y sus tierras en Konoha fueron entregadas a los Hyuga, quienes habían ganado influencia con el tercer Hokage y los demás ancianos del consejo por prevenir una guerra que en principio fue plan de Liam Hyuga.- Su voz era suave y profunda, compeliendo hasta Hidan a sentarse y escuchar.- Los Uchiha se vieron reducidos a una posición de inquilinos de las tierras que alguna vez fueron suyas.

-Tierras sacadas de los Uchiha por medio de trampas astutas hechas por tus antepasados - Tobi agregó solemnemente y extrajo el Sake de su capa.

-Los Uchihas lucharon por eso - dijo Deidara-. Naturalmente, ellos dirigían sus ataques contra aquellos que le habían hurtado sus tierras y su ganado. Ellos eran brutales y temidos por todos. Mataron y sacrificaron a muchos hasta que sus opresores se vieron forzados a obtener ayuda para poner fin a este Clan tan problemático.

-Después de una batalla particularmente sangrienta en Konoha, medio siglo atrás, el clan Uchiha fue proscrito - Deidara continuó-. El apellido Uchiha fue abolido. La gente tiene prohibido usarlo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo poco sobre lo que su proscripción y lo que quería decir.

A los Uchiha les fueron quitados hasta los derechos más básicos de un ser humano, inclusive el derecho de portar armas y el derecho de reunión. Ellos son perseguidos, hombres, mujeres, y niños por igual, y si alguien entrega la cabeza de un Uchiha se le perdonan los peores crímenes. El cuidado de los ancianos y de los enfermos todavía les está negado.

Kisame cortó un pedazo de pan y se lo ofreció a Hinata, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que los Uchihas tenían prohibido usar su apellido, pero no tenía idea que la proscripción les había quitado tantos derechos. ¿Su familia verdaderamente tenía tanto que ver con la aniquilación de un clan entero? Era difícil de creer. ¿Por qué Kurenai o Ko no le habían dicho nada de esto? Tal vez ellos tendrían miedo de contradecir a su tío. Ellos nunca juzgaban a los Uchiha, incluso sabiendo que ellos habían matado a su padre. Ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló, juntando la fuerza para hacer su próxima pregunta y el coraje para escuchar la respuesta.

-¿E-es p-por e-eso que U-uchiha s-san m-mató a mi a-abuelo? ¿Q-qué h-hizo mi padre para m-merecer s-su ira?

-No sé nada sobre tu padre, pequeña - Deidara le respondió y se quito su capa, acomodándose más cómodamente en su plaid.- Pero Itachi no mató a tu abuelo.

-P-pero t-todos s-saben q-que el D-demonio...

-Ellos sólo saben lo que tu tío cree que es la verdad. Tal vez tu padre y tu abuelo lucharon. Nosotros sabemos que Hiashi Hyuga no concordaba con la táctica de su padre contra los Uchihas. Tal vez él...

Hinata se puso de pie y levantó su palma para detenerlo no quería escuchar nada malo acerca de su padre, era verdad que el nunca la trato muy bien estando en vida tal parecía que no la quería pero, no quería escuchar nada en encontrar de el.

-¿U-uchiha San los c-convenció d-de e-esto?

-No - él dijo, nunca vacilando ante su desafío.- Itachi no finge saber qué sucedió. Pero él no mató a Liam Hyuga.

-¿C-cómo lo s-sabe, D-deidara San? - Hinata exigió.

-Lo sé porque yo estaba con Itachi en Kumogakure cuando él se enteró de la muerte de tu abuelo.- Él casi se enloqueció nuevamente.

-¿N-nuevamente? - Hinata preguntó, apenas capaz de respirar.

-Si. La venganza era suya. Él se había ganado ese derecho.- Deidara le dio tiempo para absorber el significado de sus palabras antes de volver a hablar nuevamente.- Cuando Itachi era un muchacho, tu abuelo y su shinobis llegaron hasta su territorio y mataron a todos los habitantes, incluso al padre de itachi, Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa. El jefe del clan, se rumoreaba, había comenzado una nueva rebelión y se decía que había declarado su apellido abiertamente. Tu abuelo sacrificó a todos ellos, menos los hijos de este. A ellos, les dio un castigo más severo que la muerte. Itachi y su hermano crecieron en la severidad de la mansión Hyuga de la aldea de la lluvia, donde ellos pagaron por el crimen de su padre.

-Sasuke tenía cinco años cuando ellos se lo llevaron.- La voz de Kisame era baja y cargada con una rabia que Hinata no había oído en él antes.

Ella lo miró a través de una capa de lágrimas. Ella quería decirles que todo lo que ellos le habían dicho era falso. Su abuelo nunca habría hecho una cosa tan vil. Su padre seguramente no sabía nada de todo eso. ¡Él tenía hijos propios! Él nunca habría hecho algo así... Kami Sama... ¿lo habría hecho? ¿Hiashi Hyuga había matado a su propio padre, tal vez en el fragor de una discusión? ¡No! ¡Nunca! Ella se negaba a creer eso. Ella no provenía de esa crueldad impiadosa. Quería decirle eso a Deidara, pero el sollozo contenido en su garganta le impidió abrir la boca. Ella quería que sus pies se moviesen. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos, lejos del desprecio que ella veía en sus ojos. Ahora ella entendía esto mejor. Hinata giró, lista para caminar hasta un árbol más cerca de las sombras, sus ojos se cubrieron de un manto de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Gomenasai, g-gomenasai p-por lo que mi f-familia h-haya h-hecho. Sé que no es s-suficiente p-pero q-quería d-decirlo.

Deidara sonrió, girando para observar como ella se acomodaba para pasar la noche a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-Eres el primer Hyuga que se disculpa con un Uchiha.

-Si - Hidan sacudió la cabeza, luego sonrió. Tobi se rió, pensando que la disculpa era aún más satisfactoria que su Sake.

-¿Está mal si digo que me gusta ella? Tobi preguntó con seriedad, y él supo que no estaba mal cuando los otros repentinamente se rieron cordialmente.

-En verdad eres especial Hinata chan- hinata se sonrojo y y jugo con sus dedos, a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba estar con esos temerarios hombres, de alguna manera no podía borrar de su cabeza lo dicho por Deidara.

_***o*o*O*O*o*o***_

Hinata se despertó cuando Itachi volvió a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando las imágenes de rostros de niños y mujeres marcadas con un hierro caliente e imágenes de criaturas viviendo en un calabozo invadían sus pensamientos?

Silenciosamente, ella lo observó asegurarse que todos ellos estaban seguros allí. Sus hombres todavía dormían, envueltos en sus plaids, dispersos alrededor de las brasas agonizantes de la hoguera del campamento. Cuando él la vio, él bajó su mirada al suelo.

-¿U-usted m-mato a mi p-padre? - Ella le preguntó, precisando saber la verdad. Su abuelo puede haber merecido la ira de el Uchiha, pero su padre no.

-Nunca conocí a tu padre.

Dios, ella necesitaba creerle.

-¿E-esta herido? - ella preguntó, poniéndose de pie tímidamente.

La sangre manchaba su capa y su mandíbula, pero claramente no era sangre propia y eso de alguna extraña forma la tranquilizo. Su respuesta fue inflexible.

-No te preocupes por mí, Hinata - él respondió antes de girar y partir, esta vez a pie caminando hacia los árboles.

Hinata lo observó irse, y aunque sabía que él había salido victorioso en su enfrentamiento de la noche anterior, él caminaba con el cansancio de un hombre derrotado. ¿Era simplemente un rebelde insensible, empeñado en matar Hyugas porque él sentía que ellos habían tratado a su clan injustamente? ¿O era el Demonio un hombre que perseguía una causa más oscura? Mantener nuestro nombre vivo en la memoria y vengar las injusticias cometidas a mi familia. Ella recordó sus palabras en la fortaleza del Raikage. Ella aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y lo siguió, queriendo, necesitando saber si su abuelo verdaderamente lo había mantenido encerrado en un calabozo cuando era niño. Y en ese caso ¿hasta dónde él llegaría para cobrarse venganza de esa injusticia?

Encontrándolo unos segundos más tarde, ella lo estudió por entre un conjunto de ramas que los separaban. Él estaba desnudo y solo en el borde de un lago, su superficie brillaba con el sol matutino. Su capa y su ropa Ninja, a un lado con una bota. La otra bota voló por encima de su hombro y casi golpeó la cabeza de Hinata cuando ella dejó el refugio entre los árboles, su mirada se fijó en su espalda desnuda, hinata estaba roja de pies a cabeza, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer en cualquier momento era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, pero su nerviosismo disminuyo cuando se fijo en los músculos de itachi estos habían sido esculpidos y definidos por años de entrenamiento y batallas, pero no fue la belleza de su espalda lo que despertó su atención sino la fealdad de las cicatrices largas que cubrían esa espalda.

Eran surcos profundos e irregulares, esculpidos en la piedra de sus músculos. La imagen de ellas trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Hinata. ¿Qué edad él tendría cuando había recibido esas cicatrices? ¿Habían sido las manos de su abuelo las que las habían causado? En ese momento, Itachi Uchiha se convirtió en algo más que un guerrero vengador. Él era un hombre que había vivido la tortura impiadosa de un bárbaro. Su propósito se había hecho mucho más fuerte por el dolor sufrido.

Ella lo observó entrar en el agua como un Poseidón volviendo a su hogar después de una guerra. Pero ella nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, y mucho menos uno tan bien formado. Ella tapo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos mientras el agua acariciaba sus pantorrillas bien formadas, cuando él entró más profundamente en el lago, Hinata quito sus manos de su rostro y quedo Hipnotizada por su gloriosa masculinidad, su mirada continuó hacia arriba yendo a sus nalgas perfectamente redondeadas. Su boca se puso seca, y su corazón latió tan fuerte en su pecho que ella temió que él pudiera oírlo.

Él dirigió su rostro hacia el sol. Fue entonces que ella notó que él se quitaba sus muñequeras de cuero que normalmente cubrían sus muñecas. Hinata llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo que creció en su garganta. Le faltaba carne, muñecas delgadas como un hueso, la evidencia de grilletes de hierro que lo habían mantenido cautivo.

-¿Tienes algo que hablar conmigo? ¿O sólo planeas quedarte mirándome mientras tomo un baño?

Hinata pensó en salir corriendo. Pero era demasiado tarde; él ya estaba girando para enfrentarla. Ella se sintió agradecida porque, por lo menos, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el agua... hasta que sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

¿Cómo eso ojos podían congelar su sangre y quemar su carne al mismo tiempo? Ellos la invitaron a entrar a un campo de batalla en el que ella nunca había practicado y nunca podría ganar. Examinándolos, ella se preguntó qué victoria ganaría si fuese suficientemente valiente como para entrar en esa batalla.

-¿Te importaría unirte a mí?

Hinata enrojece a limites inimaginables y empezó a balbucear incoherencias, su corazón latió directamente en su boca ante ese pensamiento. Hinata sintió su rostro arder aun mas y casi se dio vuelta, pero él parecía estar disfrutando su incomodidad. Ella sospechaba que él estaba bastante acostumbrado a intimidar a todos a su alrededor.

llevando sus manos sobre su pecho, ella se forzó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-G-gomenasai p...por i-incomodarlo Uchiha San, demo necesito h-hablar c-con usted...- por f-favor.

Él no dijo nada y contemplo las curvas del cuerpo de hinata ella no llevaba su habitual chamarra sino una camisa ninja de rejillas, Itachi pensó que la Hyuga apesar de tener tan corta edad estaba muy bien formada.

Hinata pensó que él trataba de asustarla. Estaba segura que él no tenía ni idea de cómo la hacía temblar interiormente.

-¿Bien? - Él preguntó y un segundo pasó con ella mirándolo fijamente.

Ella parpadeó.

-B-bien... ehhhhh...

-¿Qué quieres, más allá de mirar mi cuerpo atractivo?

-¿Q-quéeeeeee? N-no, yo s-solo d-deseo h-hablar c-con u-usted p-pues v-vera yo njksnfkldnsklfnakl...- Hinata no sabia que decirle al Uchiha solo podía formular frases incoherentes, el estaba disfrutando la situación y ella era demasiado tímida para defenderse - ¿U-usted f-fue a-azotado p-por...?

Él sacudió la cabeza, y aunque había arrogancia en la sonrisa de sus labios, Hinata lamentó terriblemente sus palabras en el momento en que las pronunció.

Finalmente ella bajó su mirada.

-No quise decir...

-Dijiste lo que piensas, Hinata Hyuga - él se demoró y se recostó en el agua, exponiendo su pecho musculoso al sol.- Si mis cicatrices te complacen, entonces dilo directamente y seremos enemigos honorables.

Hinata dio un paso. Su mano fue hacia su pecho.

-¿C-complacerme?

Él levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

-Si.

-¡Ellas me horrorizan!, Yo j-jamas e-estaría contenta con algo tan terrible, yo en verdad lo siento no quise sonar grosera, pero la verdad es que no se como c-comportarme cuando e-estoy cerca de usted, todo lo que digo o lo que hago esta m-mal y le t...temo... confeso hinata con un temblor en su voz.

Ella lo observó remar con sus brazos mientras flotaba sobre su espalda.- ¿P-por q-qué no me d-dijo que era el "D-demonio U-uchiha"?

-No me preguntaste - él respondió.

¡Oh...!

-Uchiha San- ella dijo en un susurro-. Mi abuelo verdaderamente...

Dios, no podía preguntarle, ni siquiera pensar en eso. No importaba. Él no tenía intención de responderle. Ella se movió más cerca del borde del lago.

-¿Usted lo mato por lo que él hizo? - Ella apretó sus dientes cuando él continuó nadando mas lejos.- ¡E-estoy i-intentando h-hablar con u-usted! - Ella hablo un poco fuerte.

-¡P-por f-favor... Uchiha San! - ella hablo de nuevo. quiero creer que usted no mato a mi padre.

- Somos enemigos por nuestro apellido, esa es la única razón que necesitaremos... o quieres otra razón - él respondió.

Hinata no sabia que mas hacer para hablar con el ojinegro, el era demasiado orgulloso. Ella estaba cansada de intentarlo. Y además, si lo que Deidara le había dicho era verdad, sus razones para odiarlo eran completamente injustificadas. Pero las de Itachi no lo eran. Ella dio otro paso. No quería que él la odiase, sin importa qué le había sucedido. Él estaba nadando más lejos de ella, y cuanto más nadaba, más desesperada se sentía no soportaba tenerlo lejos, ignorándola. Se negaba a odiarlo y a creer que el había matado a su padre, y estaba determinada a probarle eso a él, aunque eso la matase. Antes que pudiera pensar más claramente y detenerse, se quito sus sandalias ninja y deslizo sus pies en el agua . Ella se quedo sentada en la orilla del lago.

Él oyó el agua salpicando detrás de él pero no se molestó en darse vuelta, lo que hizo que una sensación extraña la invadiese, ella había viajado en sus brazos desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Su proximidad física le resultaba familiar, agradable y segura.

-¿P-por q-qué s-se a-aleja d-de m-mí?- Ella formulo esa pregunta con mucho trabajo su timidez muchas veces le ganaba a su fuerza de voluntad, pero esta vez solo esta vez, quería que fuera diferente, Hinata escondiendo su rostro con su flequillo, y el dolor comenzó a pulsar en su hombro. Él giró y abrió sus ojos para mirarla. Su cabello corto y negro azulado, dos mechones largos enmarcando su rostro. Había pequeñas gotitas pegadas a sus pestañas largas, dándole más potencia a su mirada.

-No estoy escapando, pequeña. Estoy flotando.

¿Me tienes miedo? Hablo Itachi con un tono burlón en su voz, al ver como ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos

-Ehhh-. Pues en verdad, Hinata sabía que era verdad le tenía miedo. No miedo a su fuerza sino a su propia atracción hacia él.

-Eres tan pequeña y ingenua- él giró y nadó alejándose nuevamente.

Hinata trato de decir algo para detener su alejamiento, pero las palabras quedaron en su boca.

-¡T...tiene m-miedo de los H-hyugas!

Definitivamente era la cosa más errada para decir, ella se dio cuenta cuando él giró y le lanzó una mirada feroz. Él se puso de pie en el agua, enderezándose al lado de ella y bloqueando la luz del sol.

-Pequeña..., - él dijo muy lentamente.- Yo derroté más Hyugas de los que tu conocerás, y me iré a la tumba con el corazón de un Hyuga apretado dentro de mis dedos.

A Hinata le dio vuelta su cabeza. La intensidad en su mirada la mantuvo quieta, pero su corazón rugió dentro de su pecho. Su expresión era tan dura, tan irreconciliable. Ella quería desviar la mirada, pues ahora sabía la pasión que ardía allí. ¿Cuán profundamente su odio estaba instalado en su corazón? Él había tenido toda una vida para alimentar. Él moriría odiándola. No. Ella no quería que fuese así. Hinata levantó sus ojos hacia la oscuridad de su cabello húmedo cayendo alrededor de sus hombros, y el rastro de sangre no completamente lavado por el agua. Ella debía temerle, pero había más en él que rabia y crueldad. Ella le había cortado el muslo, y él no le había cortado la cabeza en venganza. Incluso cuando ella había despertado su furia, él no le había puesto la mano encima. Sus ojos eran duros, pero a veces, su mirada se hacía tierna, como si él no pudiese sustentar su resolución de odiarla.

-¿Ese corazón será el mío, I-ta-chi Sama? - Ella preguntó.

-Podría ser - él respondió, sorprendido por lo bien que había sonado su nombre salir de sus hermosos labios rosa.

-N-no.- Ella sacudió la cabeza.- S-si me o-odia tanto ¿p-por q-qué me s-salvo? No creo que u-usted m-me l-lastimaría. Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y desbiando su mirada para evitar la del Uchiha.

Itachi quería burlar esa confianza que ella tan libremente le concedía. Confianza que brotaba de sus labios, de sus ojos cada vez ella lo contemplaba. Una confianza que él no merecía. Pero él se halló a sí mismo encantado con esa confianza.

-No sabes nada sobre mí.- Su voz rugió como un trueno, un gruñido de advertencia, y ninguna otra cosa...

-Sé c-como l-las p-personas lo l-llaman - ella dijo, esquivando la mirada del Uchiha.- P-pero t-tal vez ellos e-estén e-equivocados. Tal vez eres más como el Raikage o como el cuarto hokage de konoha que como un Demonio.

Itachi nado hasta la orilla del lago donde Hinata se encontraba sentada, ella se sorprendió cuando el deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la metió en el agua Atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, él la alzo un poco y se inclinó sobre ella. Hinata enmudeció, su respiración era cada vez mas rápida, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y un temblor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, el estaba demasiado cerca de ella podía sentir su aliento rosando su nariz.

-No me conoces, pequeña Hinata.- su voz aterciopelada era una caricia erótica tan seductora como la sonrisa que se curvó en sus labios cuando ella forcejeó para librarse.- O lo que soy capaz de hacer.- su piel parecía tibia y suave debajo de su camisa mojada, encendiendo un fuego que corrió por sus venas. Él la mantuvo quieta mientras la palma de su mano recorría su estomago, y luego iba hacia arriba lentamente, deliberadamente vagaba entre sus pechos y encima de su clavícula. Sus labios se separaron con un suspiro que se mezcló con su respiración hasta que ella forcejeó. Qué fácil sería dejarse llevar. Él bajó su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya. Las protestas de ella concluyeron inmediatamente, provocándolo a saborear más completamente. Él la invadió con su lengua, luego cambió el ángulo de sus labios para besarla más profundamente. Su beso fue feroz, posesivo, su lengua explorándola, acariciándola, derritiéndola de deseo hasta que ella gimió y timidamente entrelazó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hinata sentía que se desvanecía entre sus brazos, ese era su primer beso y era nada mas y nada menos que con el demonio Uchiha pero por alguna extraña razón no lo quería apartar. Sabía que estaba mal pero...

Cuando Itachi sintió su inexperta lengua contra la suya, se endureció contra el cuerpo de ella. Él podría destruir la fina barrera entre ellos y empalarla con un movimiento. Quería demostrarle que él no era el hombre gentil que ella esperaba. Que no era un caballero persiguiendo la noble causa de salvar bellas doncellas, aunque, Dios lo sabía, ella era la más bonita de todas las doncellas. Él podría tomarla ahora, y disipar todas sus ideas fantasiosas sobre él. Dios sabía que podía hacer eso, pues la pequeña lo tentaba más allá de la razón y aunque estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo no solo por sus Clanes sino por la diferencia de edades no podía resistirse. Pero conocía la realidad dura del mundo, y lo que pasaría con ella si la poseyese. Para su propio bien, él tenía que mantener su corazón fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Itachi interrumpió el beso, dejando su boca abierta encima de suya.

-Yo soy un Uchiha - él susurró con un gruñido que sonó severo aún sus propias oídos.- El enemigo más temido de tu clan. No olvides eso, Hinata.

Con cada gramo de control que poseía, Itachi la soltó y se recostó en el agua. Él era un asesino, si, pero no un violador de niñas.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te salvé?

Hinata se encontraba mareada por el beso que el Uchiha le había dado, como pudo sacudió la cabeza negando. Pero él vio una nueva chispa de miedo en sus ojos aún antes que le dijese la razón. Él forzó una sonrisa. Ella merecía saber el bastardo cretino que él era, aunque en ese momento se odiase sí mismo más que cuando era prisionero de Liam Hyuga.

-Eres más valiosa para mí, viva que muerta.

Los brazos de Hinata se doblaron cubriendo su corazón. Ella sintió que las lágrimas lentamente subían a sus ojos y su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, por el efecto de sus palabras, lagrimas de desilusión bajaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

- Quiero la cabeza de tu tío,- él continuó - y cuando él venga por ti, la tomaré sin ninguna clemencia — su cabeza y la de cualquier otro que venga con él.

El Corazón de Hinata se sacudió. El terror la invadió, tan fríamente como el agua que comenzaba a adormecer sus miembros. Su tío ya había probado su valor cuando había huido en el combate contra los Ninjas Renegados. Él no vendría por ella. Pero su Niisan lo haría. Neji vendría a buscarla.

-U-usted d-dijo q-que N-neji Niisan era su amigo.

-No, yo nunca dije que era amigo de ningún Hyuga.

¡Él iba a matar a su Niisan! Ella tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que Neji muriese por ella.

-M-me t-temo q-que cometio un t-terrible e-error - Dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar mas. Las lágrimas serían inútiles para ablandar su corazón endurecido.- M-mi tío n-no v-vendrá por m-mí.

-Si, lo hará.- Lentamente, Itachi fue en dirección a ella nuevamente. Cuando la alcanzó, levantó sus dedos para tocar las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.- Sé que lo hará, porque yo vendría por ti.

Ella escapó a su contacto y nadó de vuelta a la orilla. Él la observó agarrar sus sandalias del suelo y luego huir, satisfecho de haber aplastado cualquier esperanza que ella hubiese depositado en él.

-Si pequeña Hinata, si alguien te sacara de mis manos, yo lo perseguiría a él hasta los confines de la tierra hasta recobrarte.

_***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***_

_**¿Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado aunque esta muyyyy largo... mas largo que una semana sin carne y no me convence mucho que digamos hahahaha... en fin nos vemos el próximo domingo y gracias a las hermosas que leen la historia y se toman la molestia de comentar, no saben cuan feliz me hacen, las amoooo...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el beso de ita y hina... Si no les gusto :( pues no se que voy hacer pq van haber muchos mas...**_

_**Comenten...**_

_**Sayonara**_


	7. Chapter 7

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

*O*O*

Hinata entró repentinamente en el campamento, apretando su sandalias Ninja contra su pecho. Se detuvo por un momento mirando a los cuatro rostros que la observaban fijamente desde platos con carne seca y pan, luego echo a correr entre el bosque. Tenía que hallar a Neji antes que él la encontrase a ella. Su pecho quemaba. Sus músculos estaban congelados, salvo por el latido doloroso en su brazo. Intentó subir a la rama de un árbol, pero sintió una oleada de dolor que casi la hizo vomitar.

Un gran par de manos la tomó por la cintura y la frenó.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas, muchacha Hmn? - Cuando Deidara giró a Hinata para mirarla de frente, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.- Maldición, tu herida está sangrando Hmn. ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Tal parece que Hina Chan tomo un baño- Tobi dijo, surgiendo detrás de Deidara.

-¿Itachi te lanzó al agua, entonces? - Kisame pasó al lado de los otros y se apresuró a ir su lado.

-¿Kisame, por qué diablos él la lanzaría al agua? - Hidan golpeó al Ninja Pez a un costado de la cabeza.

Kisame lo miró.

-Porque ella es una Hyuga ¿por qué otra razón?

Hinata tímidamente sacudió el brazo de Deidara para ganarse su atención.

-U-ustedes sabían que fui s-salvada p-para traer a mi tío hasta U-uchiha San. ¡D-debo irme a La a-aldea de la l-lluvia! Sus dientes comenzaron a temblar, y Kisame se agachó para tomar un manta del suelo para cubrirla.

-No podemos dejarte hacer eso, muchacha - Deidara dijo suavemente.

- ¡M-mi Niisan será quien venga y va a m-morir!

Ella se inclinó contra un árbol cuando otra oleada de dolor la invadió

-Hinata.- ella oyó a Deidara decir su nombre. Ella se tocó la cabeza, preguntándose por qué el aire se había puesto tan caliente.- Tu herida se abrió, pequeña.

-Mierda, ella está sangrando y manchando mi manta - Hidan reclamó, sinceramente enojado.

Tobi lo provocó.

-¿Hidan Sempai, desde cuando te importa que la sangre de otra persona manche tu manta?

-¡O-onegai! - Hinata le gritó a los hombres. - U-ustedes no entienden. M-mi Niisan... Él me b-buscará. ¡D-deben d-dejarme ir! ¡N-no d-dejaré que él muera p-por mí!

Itachi estaba sujetando su capa encima de su hombro cuando salía del conjunto de árboles. Se detuvo cuando lo sucedido lo alcanzó y lo perforó como una flecha. Había tenido intención de asustarla, de hacerle abrir los ojos a la verdad, mas su desesperación por salvar la vida de su hermano le era un sentimiento muy familiar. A pesar de la oscuridad en la que vivía sumido, él se aferraba a un solo amor. El amor de su hermano. Él había desafiado la ley en honor a su apellido, pero entregaría su alma a cambio de la vida de Sasuke. Él no forzaría a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. Se sintió agradecido de haber escuchado a Deidara y no haber matado a Neji Hyuga.

Itachi gritó su nombre. Ella giró, junto con los otros, él retomó sus pasos nuevamente y se movió lentamente hacia ella.

-No voy a dañar a tu Niisan.- Su voz que sonó extrañamente gentil para sus propios oídos.- No lo mataré, lo juro - él repitió.

Hinata se sonrojo intensamenta cuando su mirada se topo con la del Uchiha, recordando lo que hace pocos minutos habia pasado.

-¿A-aunque él venga a l-luchar con us-usted? - Hinata cuestionó, necesitando estar segura.

-Juro que él se irá sano y salvo.- Su mirada fue hacia la sangre que manchaba su camisa.- Ven - él tomó una mano en la suya, agradecido de que ella no se resistiese. Su confianza en su palabra produjo una sonrisa cálida que él no podía resistir - Tu herida tiene que ser atendida"

La expresión de ella pasó de agradecida a aterrorizada en un momento.

-¿No intentará quemarla, verdad? -Yo puedo curarme sola-.

-No haré nada que te duela demasiado, debo aplicarte el guento que Shizune me dio, mientras tanto trata de cerrar tu herida con tu jutsu medico-

-Ella necesita sacarse esa ropa húmeda. O se agarrará una fiebre - Hidan murmuró con una sonrisa cuando Itachi pasó al lado suyo.

Su amigo tenía razón. Hinata necesitaba ponerse ropa aunque no estuviese consciente para hacerlo por ella misma. Claro, Itachi no se oponía a desvestirla. Pero su control ya estaba al borde de quebrarse con sólo mirarla en su camisa mojada que revelaba sus curvas bien formadas.

-M-me gustaría saber qué p-planea hacer - Hinata exigió débilmente mientras él la llevaba en dirección a los árboles.

-Quiero ofrecerte privacidad mientras te sacas esa camisa húmeda. soy un caballero.

Él se quedó mirándola, incapaz de desviar la mirada como había prometido. Caballeros. Él casi se rió. ¿Qué sabía él de caballeros? Esos héroes nobles que combatían contra las injusticias. Su vida sólo estaba manchada con venganza. La pequeña era una ilusa. Pero... diablos... él se sentía más humano cuando estaba cerca de ella. Más como un ser humano que como un monstruo.

Apretando su mandíbula, él giró rápidamente y se alejó. Estaba inmerso en pensamientos muy masculinos cuando ella surgió detrás de él unos segundos más tarde y le tocó el hombro. Él giró y vio su rostro pálido.

-Bebe esto. Te mantendrá caliente.- él le dio el sake de Tobi antes de verse tentado a abrazarla y calentarla él mismo.

Ella aceptó el sake y bebió. Inmediatamente un rubor carmesí subió a sus mejillas, poco antes de que el color cambiase a un matiz verdoso.

-Te has olvidado de aplicar el ungüento - él declaró, tomando su hombro.

-Yo... oh... hai... - Ella cerró su ojos con fuerza y tembló hasta los dedos de los pies - No podía aplicármela en la espalda.- Ella se tambaleó, pero Itachi la tomó y la sentó suavemente en el suelo.

Él corrió la tela fuera de su hombro con cuidado.

-No se ve tan mal,- él dijo, inclinándose sobre ella y examinando la herida. Cuando ella intentó mirar, él guió su mano y llevó el sake a sus labios para otro trago. Cuando él volvió a examinar la herida, sus manos temblaron y él se maldijo sí mismo. Había atendido centenas de heridas para mantener a sus hombres vivos. Y ésta no era diferente. Pero lo era. La piel de Hinata era como una seda blanca, y a pesar de su cuidado su dedo más pequeño continuaba rozando contra la curva de su pecho mientras intentaba quitarle el vendaje que Shizune le había puesto.

Hinata permaneció quieta hasta que vio a Deidara aproximándose con el guento directamente hacia ella.

Él acercó sus labios a su oído

-Vamos pequeña - él susurró.- Ya has enfrentado al Demonio ¿No te vas a comportar como un Hyuga cobarde ahora, verdad?

Ella se aferró con sus puños a su camisa y hundió su rostro en su pecho cuando Deidara se acercó.

Ella no recordaba a Deidara alejándose, o si ella había gritado. El brazo de Itachi la sujetaba, mientras él aplicaba el guento que ardía de una forma inimaginable. También había estado intensamente consciente del calor de sus músculos y de la fuerza de Itachi al sujetarla. Vio de cerca su boca, los labios firmes y bien formados.

-U-usted me beso en el a-agua.

-Si

Él dejó de atender a su brazo y la miró, queriendo besarla en ese momento y sonrió.

-Debería sonreír mas a menudo-

Cuando sus ojos negros encontraron los suyos nuevamente, ella intentó mostrarle como debía sonreír.

-¿Ve? S-sólo así.- Sus párpados se cerraban involuntariamente, había gastado mucho chakra curando la herida de su brazo, pero ella luchaba para mantenerse despierta.- usted mejor c-cuando s-sonríe, Uchiha San-

-Ya terminé, Hinata.- Tiernamente, él le subió la camisa de modo que la tela no tocó su piel. Sus dedos rozaron su rostro y luego hizo una pausa cuando ella se movió más cerca de su contacto.

-A-arigato por no m-matar a mi Niisan.

Itachi no quitó su mano sino que acarició su sien con sus dedos.

Ella sonrió nuevamente pero él se puso serio.- ¿Itachi san?

-¿Si, pequeña?

-S-si usted no m-mato a mi p-padre ¿entonces quién lo h-hizo?

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

Hinata despertó varias horas más tarde, en los brazos de Itachi mientras él saltaba entre los arboles. Hinata intentó encontrar una posición más confortable mientras recordaba que ese Ninja era su captor y que ella no era para él nada más que una presa atrapada por un Criminal Rango S.

-¿Como estás, Pequeña?

La voz profunda venida desde atrás hizo eco en su cabeza y la hizo estremecerse.

-Etto, m-mejor gracias-

Itachi sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Él la empujó contra su pecho.

-Sólo quédate quieta.

Hinata sabía que él no la quería, pero una vez más, él la estaba confortando. Su mano, una mano que había matado más Hyugas de los que ella podía imaginar, era extremadamente suave cuando él la tocaba que casi la hacía dudar de la convicción de su odio. Hinata hizo lo que su captor ordenó y se inclinó contra él, cerrando los ojos a la luz del sol.

Las lomas pronto se convirtieron en montañas, rodeándolos como una gran cortina de granito. Cuando ella inhaló, sus fosas nasales le ardieron. El aire parecía ser más escaso. Ella había viajado fuera de Konoha antes pero siempre en misiones, comenzaba a darse cuenta cuanto extrañaba su hogar. Los valles eran tierras desconocidas, un lugar vasto y salvaje con follaje y hombres que crecían y vivían en precipicios abruptos, escondidos por la niebla. Era una tierra indomable con un colorido muy variado. El brezo crecía aquí con un esplendor lujurioso, decorando el paisaje con su color púrpura. Pero había algo más. Era el gris. El color de la fuerza. Una línea infinita de montañas se elevaba valientemente en dirección a un cielo azul que parecía muy cercano. Era como si los cielos hubiesen descendido sobre esa tierra. Hinata decidió que los valles eran el lugar más deslumbrante de toda la creación.

En algún lugar, un cuervo lanzó un grito que hizo eco en los profundos valles. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó más profundamente en el cuerpo de Itachi.

Itachi suspiró cuando Hinata lanzó un ronquido suave. Él siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre duro, no una almohada suave.

Pero diablos ¡él rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en la cama de la niña! Ella era una Hyuga. Y un fastidio. Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. En un actos de protección y de posesión, él se dio cuenta, y rogó a Dios para que le concediera la fuerza necesaria para mantener su sentido común. Protegerla era una cosa, pero poseerla sería algo letal. Letal para ambos. Sin embargo, cuando el viento hizo mecer su cabello, Itachi cerró sus ojos e inhaló su olor. Nunca había pensado que nada en el mundo pudiese oler mejor que las mujeres de su aldea. Pero estaba equivocado.

Itachi aceptó un pedazo de queso de Hidan, quien caminaba a su lado. Ellos masticaron en silencio por algunos segundos antes que Itachi girase hacia él.

-Hidan, deja de mirarme de esa forma y dime lo que piensas.

Hidan encogió sus hombros y se rasco la nuca.

-Sólo estaba pensando que tu carácter está más equilibrado y suave desde que capturaste a la mocosa.- Él dejó que sus ojos recorriesen su cuerpo-. Es muy claro que ella te agrada, pero lo que no entiendo es por que, es bonita si, pero nunca antes te habías fijado en alguien como ella es apenas una mocosa, tiene ojos raros, cabello corto, demasiado baja y tartamudea todo lo que dice - él continuó, aunque Itachi lo miraba fijamente con una ira incontenible-. No creo que vallas a tomarla o si.

-No tomaré a una Hyuga - Itachi le respondió, con los labios apretados.

-Le gustas a ella, Itachi- Hidan continuó.- Escucha como ella ronronea como un gatito acurrucado en tus brazos.- El modo en que Itachi la apretó mas él no pasó inadvertido para Hidan - ¿Has pensado un modo de torturar al líder del clan, Hyuga antes de matarlo?

-No, pero estoy seguro que no piensas más que en eso - Itachi respondió

Hidan era un Ninja feroz, letal en las batallas, demasiado sanguinario en los campos de batalla.

-La mocosa.- Hidan sonrió, señalándola con su mentón.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Acuéstate con ella ¿Qué podría ser peor para un Hyuga? que se aprovechen de su sobrina y que lo hagas tu un hombre que le lleva mas de 10 años de diferencia y encima eres un Uchiha .

Itachi se puso rígido. No había pensado en otra cosa excepto acostarse con ella en los últimos días. Es verdad, sería muy satisfactorio decirle a Hizashi que le había quitado la pureza, antes de matarlo. Y si él la llevase a la cama, no existiría ningún casamiento entre ella y ese señor feudal. Si, esa idea era bastante satisfactoria. Pero había algo más que considerar.

-¿Y qué pasaría con ella cuando sea devuelta a su hermano Niisan?

-Si, no hay clemencia para los simpatizantes de los Uchiha- Hidan concordó-. Tal vez, sea mejor no devolverla. Porque me temo que ya pueda ser demasiado tarde.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

Como ella había dormido la mayor parte del día, Hinata estaba muy despierta cuando Itachi y sus hombres se acomodaban en sus tiendas esa noche. Yacer acostada era inútil. Ella culpó a las estrellas por mantener sus ojos abiertos, o el sonido de las hojas susurrantes por mantener sus oídos alertas. Pero era el hombre que dormía del otro lado de la hoguera el que hacía que su corazón estuviese inquieto. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso. Dios, él era muy peligroso. Ella no había podido escaparse de su abrazo de hierro mientras él la había tocado tan íntimamente, como si ella le perteneciera. Y luego ella no había querido que él la dejase ir. Él la había manoseado, era cierto, pero ella no había podido mostrar su enojo por eso. Su boca la había poseído con habilidad. Su lengua caliente dentro de su boca la había hecho sentirse débil y dispuesta, y la asustaba pensar hasta donde habría llegado si él no la hubiese soltado.

Por Dios, él le había advertido dos veces que recordase quien era él. Una cosa era considerar a Itachi como un héroe de su clan, y por haberla salvado de la muerte, pero desarrollar afecto por cualquier Uchiha era considerado traición. Y el Demonio era el Uchiha más prohibido de todos. Ella se sentó y giró hacia el Uchiha dormido.

Pero Itachi no estaba durmiendo sino que estaba sentado con su espalda contra un árbol, sus piernas extendidas delante de él y cruzadas a la altura de sus tobillos, sus ojos fijos en ella.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

-No puedo dormir.

Él no se movió, pero su expresión pareció suavizarse a la luz del fuego.

Él era un extraño para ella, pero aún así el frío de la noche tentó a Hinata a moverse más cerca del calor familiar de su cuerpo. Pero en vez de hacer eso ella tomó una respiración profunda.

-M-me temo que padezco de insomnio n-nunca más dormiré de noche si duermo todo el d-día.

Itachi la observo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sentía la necesidad de ir a su lado y tomarla en brazos como una niña pequeña.

Hinata se recostó en el suelo y contempló las copas de los árboles. Un momento de silencio pasó antes que ella lo quebrase nuevamente.

-Neji Niisan, s-solía c-contarme un c-cuento cuando no po-podía dormirme.

-Yo no soy tu hermano.

Ella se sonrojo y suspiró, giró hacia un costado para encontrar una posición más cómoda, y entonces...

-Mi padre era líder de la policía de Konoha. Él lideró a los Uchiha contra sus enemigos en la primera, segunda y tercera guerra Ninja a su lado por muchos años antes que fuese muerto. Cuando nosotros éramos niños, Sasuke y yo una vez...

Hinata cerró sus ojos y dejó que el sonido de su voz la guiase al sueño.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

Cuando ellos pararon en una posada dos noches más tarde, Hinata estaba tan intensamente contenta con la idea de dormir en una cama, que no notó el modo posesivo en que Itachi mantenía sus dedos apretados alrededor de su muñeca.

Itachi había aceptado detenerse aquí porque estaban en el límite de las tierras de los Uzumaki, y aunque a nadie le estaba permitido ayudar a los Uchiha, la mayoría de los Uzumaki lo hacían. Sus hombres podrían disfrutar de una comida caliente, y tal vez si Hinata durmiese en una cama esa noche, ella dejaría de dormirse en sus brazos. Cada vez que ella apretaba su mejilla contra su pecho, era como si ella perteneciese allí, o cuando ella lo miraba como si él fuese su campeón y salvador, Itachi parecía olvidar todo lo que había vivido en el calabozo de su abuelo y se imaginaba que algo nuevo y maravilloso todavía era posible en su vida. Maldición, se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que dejar de cargarla buscaría unos caballos para todos para alejarla de sus brazos. Y necesitaba hacerlo rápido.

Pero esa noche él la mantendría cerca de él porque aunque el dueño de la posada, era su amigo, el precio de la cabeza de un Uchiha era demasiado alto y tentador. Y como Hinata viajaba con él, ella era considerada como una posesión suya. Su vida, multa.

Él podría haber entrado a la posada con cautela, pero si habían enemigos adentro, el miedo a él mantendría a Hinata viva. Pero él activo su kekkei genkai y pateó la puerta para abrirla. Se quedó de pie en la entrada. La posada se silenció mientras él dirigía su poderosa mirada sobre cada rostro, advirtiendo de una muerte rápida y dolorosa si alguien lo atacaba.

Tobi eructó sonoramente, pasó al lado de su líder, y entró en la posada. Él fue hacia una gran mesa donde un grupo de rufianes estaban sentados, sus copas quedaron detenidas a medio camino a sus labios. Él se acercó a ellos con ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a un Uchiha antes?

-Si, hemos visto- dijo el líder del grupo-. Pero ninguno tan feo como tu, Tobi Uchiha.

-Pensé que estabas muerto.- Tobi se rió y agarró el antebrazo del hombre para levantarlo de su silla y abrazarlo.- Qué bueno es verte, Sempai.

Rodeada por Itachi y el resto de sus hombres, Hinata observó aliviada que los hombres no eran enemigos. También quedó sorprendida de hallar más amigos de los Uchiha. Le agradó y la confortó saber que ellos no eran perseguidos en todos lados.

Ahora que la amenaza de derramamiento de sangre había desaparecido, ella se relajó y observó el ambiente a su alrededor. La posada era más como una cantina, con cuartos escaleras arriba para acomodar a los clientes y las muchachas que los servían con risitas modestas en sus labios. El olor a sake y vinos dulces inundó los pulmones de Hinata y la intoxicó al principio, pero pronto el lugar comenzó a oler agradablemente.

-Mi líder, bienvenido-, un hombre bajo con una nariz bulbosa y cabello gruesos y rojizo lo saludó. Él dirigió sus ojos verdes claros a Hinata, dándole una mirada hambrienta que la hizo moverse más cerca de Itachi.

Su respuesta fue abrazarla y apretarla contra él.

-Nakahima.- La voz de Itachi era casi un gruñido.- Si no dejas de mirarla, me veré forzado a detenerte yo mismo.

Los ojos del posadero volvieron velozmente hacia Itachi.

-Mis disculpas-, dijo él, ofreciendo una sonrisa rápida y arrepentida.- No quise... Haré que Aya prepare un cuarto para usted inmediatamente.

-S-serán d-dos cuartos, p-osadero onegai - Hinata lo corrigió cuando él giró para buscar a su esposa.

-Mis disculpas nuevamente - Nakahima le respondió, luego volvió a mirar a Itachi.- ¿Es tu herman... ?

-No -dijo Itachi-. Pero necesitaremos un solo cuarto.

-Y-yo no v-voy a... - la protesta vehemente de Hinata se debilitó en sus labios cuando Itachi le lanzó una mirada letal. Ella se sintió como si hubiese sido golpeada con una piedra. La sorprendía que ella pudiese pelear contra una legión de espadas de los Ninjas que atacaban su casa pero una sola mirada de ese hombre aceleraba su corazón locamente.

-¿Ella está bajo de tu protección, entonces? - Nakahima preguntó, inseguro de qué hacer.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Si.

Para ser usada como una carnada, Hinata pensó. -El valor de un rescate hasta que su tío apareciese-. Hinata tragó en seco cuando Itachi apretó su mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras.

-P-podría solicitarle una c-cama e-extra a su a-amigo el posadero o-onegai-, ella pidió cortésmente cuando iban camino al piso superior-.

Itachi la ignoró. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, él abrió la puerta y entró, dejando que ella lo siguiese.

Hinata suspiro ante su falta de caballerosidad y caminó pasando al lado de él para inspeccionar el cuarto pequeño. Como sospechaba, sólo había una cama. Itachi conocía perfectamente esa posada, eso era obvio. Ella miró el cobertor de piel sobre la cama y se preguntó cuántas veces él habría usado esa cama.

La idea le trajo un rubor a su rostro y una puntada de tristeza en su corazón.

-Haré que la esposa de Nakahima te traiga algo para comer.

-¿Y u-usted dónde va a e-estar? - Hinata preguntó, jugando con sus dedos.

-Abajo, compartiendo un trago con mis hombres.

Estaba claro, él no la quería a su lado mientras tomaba sake y sentaba a las muchachas dispuestas en su regazo. Bien, ella ciertamente no estaba para estropearle la noche. Deja que él se acueste con todas ellas, qué mas daba, ella no significaba nada para el.

-No quiero que tu...

-O-oh, sé b-bien lo que q-quiere- ella lo dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz-.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa lenta.

-No dejarás este cuarto - él advirtió cuando partió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hinata miró fijamente la puerta, y luego se sentó en la cama.

Una hora más tarde, acomodado en una gran mesa con sus hombres, Itachi llevó una jarra de cerveza a sus labios. Muchos de los clientes de la posada ya se habían retirado a sus cuartos, pero la cantina todavía estaba suficientemente llena de gente como para Itachi casi no viese la entrada de Hinata. Deidara estaba sentado a su lado, contándole sobre una muchacha con quien él planeaba acostarse más tarde esa noche, pero Itachi no oía una palabra de tan hipnotizado que estaba por la imagen de Hinata en la entrada. Su cabello tenia un listón rojo. su pelo corto negro azulado brillaba. Ella vestía un kimono color rojo con pétalos negros y blancos el obi era negro, dada a ella, sin duda, por la esposa de Nakahima. Usaba unos lentes negros ocultando sus ojos perla. No fue la imagen de ella mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando no pudo encontrar a sus captores, o sus grandes ojos buscándolos, lo que hizo detener su corazón, sino su mentón elevado cuando finalmente su mirada encontró la suya. Ella sabía que Itachi estaría enojado con ella, pero parecía que ya no le tenía miedo. Maldición.

-Por todos los santos, ella es hermosa - Itachi oyó a Deidara decir.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza mientras la miraba con admiración impotente. Ella era una belleza. Itachi tragó en seco, y luego su expresión se endureció. ¡Mierda! cualquiera de estos clientes sólo estaban pensando en abusar de ella. ¿Ella no entendía que su clan estaba proscrito, y que los Uchiha era considerados como inferiores a esclavos por muchos escoceses? Ella era una idiota que sólo conseguiría que todos ellos saliesen muertos de esa posada.

Casi volteó su silla cuando él se levantó mientras ella caminaba en dirección a la mesa. Hinata hizo una pausa por un momento, observó su ceño fruncido y trato de devolverse pero Tobi la empujo. Kizame la alcanzó antes que llegase a la mesa y la tomó por el brazo para escoltarla hasta el banco.

Hinata se sentó en frente del Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, lo que ganó un gruñido por parte de él. Ella iba a comentar algo, pero él parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y estrangularla, entonces ella simplemente le sonrió tímidamente.

-B-buenas n-noches, Uchiha san.

- Vuelve al cuarto, Hinata - él advirtió en un tono amenazador.

-N-no p-puedo - ella respondió dulcemente y empezó a temblar.- A-aya san me dijo que v-bajara a c-comer y me arreglo de esta forma, yo no d-dicrirle que no es d-decir ella se tomo el t-trabajo de...

Itachi consideró arrastrarla escaleras arriba, pero al ver su hermoso rostro destilando tanta ternura no se lo permitió. Él observó a los clientes con la mandíbula apretada. Muchos de los hombres ya la estaban mirando. Ellos desviaron sus miradas cuando vieron su mirada asesina.

-Muy bien - él concedió, haciéndole señas a una muchacha antes de volver su mirada a Hinata-. Come pero que sea rápido.

-E-espero no e-estropearles la d-diversión de esta n-noche - comentó Hinata, luego observó los pechos grandes de la rubia que colocaba una bandeja con guiso de carnero delante suyo.

Cuando la muchacha se sentó en el regazo de Deidara y no en el de Itachi, Hinata no supo si sentir alivio o sorprenderse consigo misma por ser tan posesiva respecto a él.

-Sólo come y no te preocupes por mí - Itachi partió un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca, pareciendo olvidarse de ella.

-Hai. ¡Cielos, se estaba muriendo de hambre! Hinata bajó su cabeza para inhalar el aroma delicioso de su cena. Cuando un eructo sonoro estalló en los labios de Tobi, ella levantó sus ojos de la comida.

-Que bello y perfecto halago para una comida tan deliciosa, Tobi.

Tobi rugió con una carcajada, pero fue el sonido de la risa de Hinata lo que hizo a Itachi levantar su mirada hacia ella una vez más. Miró fijamente la curva esbelta de su mandíbula, una arruga leve en su nariz cuando se reía. Por un momento, Itachi disfrutó el sonido de su alegría. Ella lo hacía pensar en la esperanza. Ella lo hacía desear cosas en las que nunca había pensado antes. Le había llevado años construir Kirigakure. Era su fortaleza, su refugio, su segundo bien mas preciado después de su apellido. Era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que siempre había ansiado, sin desear nada más porque probablemente estaría muerto en pocos años. Y no le importaba morir, siempre y cuando esta fuese bajo sus términos y no bajo los términos de los Hyugas, y siempre y cuando fuese con coraje en medio de una batalla. Nunca había considerado tener una familia, aunque le gustaría tener hijos para continuar el apellido Uchiha. Nunca había esperado escuchar música en la risa de una mujer, satisfecho de saber que era él quien le daba esa alegría. Nunca había esperado ese tipo de cosas hasta ahora.

Pronto la diversión en la mesa creció. Los hombres decían insultos y palabrotas que habrían hecho que cualquier otra mujer en la mesa se escandalizara y los reprobara. Pero, Hinata, ella continuaba riéndose tímidamente y sonrojandoce, confundiendo absolutamente a Itachi.

Itachi no se unió a las bromas, los cánticos, ni las risas. Por el momento, él se contentaba con estar sentado y estudiar a Hinata cuando ella no lo estaba mirando.

La observaba tan intensamente que no notó al hombre aproximándose a la mesa por detrás de ella. Nadie lo vio hasta que él colocó una moneda delante de ella. La risa cesó abruptamente, y todos los ojos se levantaron para encontrar los de ese extraño, incluso los ojos de Itachi.

-Ya la tuvieron por tiempo suficiente - el hombre le anunció a Itachi - Y tu no has hecho nada más que observarla como un adolescente temeroso. Ahora yo la quiero.

La única señal de furia de Itachi fue una leve tensión en su mandíbula. Ningún otro músculo se movió.

-Toma tu moneda y vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo.- Su voz era nada más que un gruñido bajo. Hinata no pudo quitar sus ojos fuera de él.

-Esta noche tendré a la puta de Uchiha en mi cama - el hombre se burló.

-Me gustan pequeñas he inocentes como tu preciosa-

Hinata quería activar su Byakugan y golpear al hombre pero no lo podía hacer, si lo hacia se darían cuenta que era una Hyuga.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente en el segundo que siguió, que Hinata no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. La mano del extraño se cerró en su hombro dolorido, haciéndola exclamar mientras él la arrastraba para ponerla de pie. Itachi simultáneamente se levantó mientras activaba su kekkei genkai. En un ágil movimiento Itachi saltó encima de la mesa y golpeo al hombre en la cabeza colocó la punta de su Kunai en la garganta del hombre. Su expresión serena se disolvió en una máscara de ira negra.

-Piensa bien tu próxima respiración. Será la última.

Un Silencio descendió en la cantina, todos los ojos clavados en el hombre que aún sujetaba a Hinata. Todos los ojos menos los ojos de Hinata. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía apartar su mirada de Itachi Uchiha. Él parecía haber crecido más de cinco centímetros en estatura. Había una promesa de destrucción en su mirada penetrante. Y ella entendió por que Itachi Uchiha nunca había sido atrapado.

-Baja tu Kunai, Uchiha. - El extraño soltó a Hinata y dio un paso atrás. Él se empalideció notoriamente. El movimiento de su nuez de Adán, fue visible en el momento en que su garganta se alejó de la espada de Itachi. Hidan mordió una pera suculenta. El sonido súbito hizo que el hombre se diese vuelta y saliese corriendo. Antes que Itachi pudiese matarlo, el extraño se había ido.

Hinata parpadeó. Una mano apretó su muñeca firmemente. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta que era Itachi quien la sujetaba, y cuando lo hizo, Hinata abrió la boca para hablar.

-Deséales buenas noches a mis hombres - él ordenó, interrumpiéndola. Luego, antes que ella pudiese obedecer, él la arrastró hacia las escaleras.

-¡N-no! - ella intentó desprenderse de él, pero ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos.

-Esta es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida.- Itachi dijo firmemente sin girarse para enfrentarla.- No quiero oír una palabra.

Cuando alcanzaron el cuarto, él abrió la puerta de un golpe y la lanzó adentro, luego la cerró detrás de él.

-¡Me d-dirá qué hice p-para c-causar su i-ira!

Itachi la miró fijamente. Itachi enfrentaba una batalla interna. No sabía si quería estrangularla o tomarla en sus brazos, agradecido por haber estado cerca de ella esa noche para salvarla. La rabia encendió sus ojos y su mandíbula se tensó con furia, mas cuando abrió la boca para contestarle, descubrió que no tenía ninguna palabra. Él giró y fue en dirección a la ventana. Cuando llegó allí, giró sobre sus talones y la miró ferozmente.

Hinata se puso rígida. Él la estaba tocando con la mirada. El deseo que vio en sus ojos la hizo temblar. Nunca en su vida había sentido semejante torbellino de emociones. Quería estar entre sus brazos. Un fuego se encendió en algún lugar de su bajo vientre ante esa idea. Dios la ayudase, pero él parecía mucho más guapo de pie allí.

Y-ya no q-quiero ser su e-enemiga. Y-yo...

Si su pedido lo suavizó, él no dio ninguna señal de eso. Su expresión no era mucho más serena que la había mostrado un momento antes.

-¿No entiendes que mi clan está proscrito?

-Gomenasai p-pensé que nosotros e-estábamos seguros a-aquí-, ella intentó explicarle, pero sus palabras se debilitaron cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Nosotros? Tu no eres una Uchiha. No sabes lo que quiere decir ser un Uchiha, o los peligros de ser amigo de un Uchiha.

-S-si, lo s-sé,- ella le aseguró, entendiendo ahora porque él le había exigido que se quedase en el cuarto. Él había intentado protegerla.

Hinata se dio vuelta. Tuvo que hacerlo. Él estaba diciéndole que ellos no podían ser amigos.

-Fuimos declarados seres por debajo de la condición humana. ¡Hay un precio colocado por las cabezas de nuestros hombres, mujeres, y niños! Nuestras tierras pueden ser tomadas por cualquiera.

Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Hinata mientras entendía la profundidad de su orgullo por su apellido y la razón de ese orgullo.

-E-es como si u-ustedes ya no e-existieran.- Ella llevó sus manos a su pecho. U-usted se s-siente abandonado h-hasta por D-dios. Itachi s-san, yo lo entiendo. Y lo siento t-tanto.

-Yo no quiero tu piedad - dijo él, maldiciéndose a sí mismo interiormente. Él debía reprobarla, asustarla, alejarla hasta que le tuviese tanto miedo y odio que destruyese cualquier otro sentimiento que ella sintiese.- No permitiré que derrames lágrimas por mi clan. No entiendes el peligro que hay en eso.

Ella entendía, pero en ese momento eso no importaba. Por Dios, hasta dudaba que su Niisan la perdonara por ponerse del lado del Demonio Uchiha, pero no quería que sus apellido importasen más. Quería ser su amiga y que no importasen leyes y las proscripciones. ¿Pero, él podría olvidar su pasado y lo que la familia Hyuga le había hecho a él?

Ella estaba segura que Itachi podía oír su corazón latiendo. Quería decirle como se si sentía, mas su mente había cesado de pensar.

Él fue hacia ella, pero un golpe en la puerta lo hizo detenerse y lanzar un gruñido.

Hinata no se dio vuelta para seguir su trayectoria hacia la puerta sino que cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Ella escuchó mientras él discutía con Nakahima, sobre el pago de las cosas rotas que hubieron en la pelea. Luego se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe nuevamente.

Podía sentir sus ojos en ella, ojos duros, peligrosos que juraban venganza a todo su clan, el en verdad la odia y le recordaba a cada instante que ella era una insignificante Hyuga.

-Vete a la cama - él dijo bruscamente.

¿-N-no es n-necesario tratarme tan c-cruelmente, U-uchiha san- ella habló suavemente en la oscuridad.- H-haré el m-máximo e-esfuerzo por recordar quién es u-usted desde esta no-noche en adelante.

Hubo un leve movimiento en el suelo desde el lugar donde yacía Itachi, y luego él se puso de pie y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Hola hermosas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo... Se que esta muyyy largo y aburrido pero el próximo estará super se los aseguro, no pude subir el capítulo antes por que mi hermanita no me podía prestar el compu por eso hasta ahora.**_

_**Hoy en la noche subo el capítulo ocho y espero que les guste tanto como a mi... Gracias a las personitas que han seguido la historia y se toman la molestia de comentar eso es lo que me hace querer seguir adelante con el fic... Un beso y muchasss gracias.**_

_**SE LES QUIERE... MUAKK**_


	8. Chapter 8

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

*O*O*

Hinata vagó por el corredor oscuro de la posada, rogando que ningún cliente estuviese acechando para buscar una muchacha para calentar su cama. Ella sostenía una pequeña vela para iluminar las innumerables puertas por las que pasaba. Risas y sonidos de gemidos hacían eco en el corredor e hicieron que sus mejillas ardiesen de pudor.

La lógica le decía que dejase solo a Itachi. Él tenía derecho a querer estar tan lejos de ella como pudiera estar. Y si le quedase un gramo de sentido común, se sentiría aliviada de que él la hubiese abandonado. Pero después, cuando el tiempo esperando que él volviese se convirtió en una hora, ella supo que su propio corazón era el verdadero culpable, y el peligro más grande para su propio bienestar. Hinata suspiró profundamente, intentando admitir el hecho que ella estaba obsesionada con el hombre que estaba acusado de matar a su padre. Para con esto, Hinata, ella se reprendió, sujetando la vela adelante de ella para iluminar el camino hacia las escaleras. Él no mató a tu padre. Pero él va a matar a tu tío, y luego los Hyuga lo matarán. Debes sacarte a Uchiha san de la cabeza.

La risa de una mujer salió por una puerta detrás de Hinata, deteniendo sus pasos. ¿Y si él estaba en uno de esos cuartos acostado con una muchacha? Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa apasionado la asaltaron, por ese motivo no activaba su Byakugan para buscarlo. Y si él le estaba susurrando palabras de amor en el oído mientras...

Una puerta se abrió y Hinata casi huyó, no deseando verlo salir de ese cuarto. La muchacha que emergió del cuarto era linda con cabello claro que caía en rulos alrededor de su rostro angelical y encima de los montículos de sus pechos generosos que ella intentó tapar. Le ofreció a Hinata una sonrisa agradable mientras ataba las cintas de su vestido, luego pasó apresuradamente al lado de ella y desapareció escaleras abajo. Hinata casi desfalleció de alivio cuando Deidara apareció en la puerta ajustando su capa. Se ruborizó cuando él le sonrió, un par de hoyuelos simpáticos se marcaron en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules expresando satisfacción.

-Buenas noches, pequeña Hmn- dijo él y apoyó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta-. Nunca hubiese creído que él te echó.

-Ehhhhhh n-no Uchiha san no m-me e-echó-, Hinata advirtió al rubio con una sonrisa inquisitiva. Le caía bien ese hombre. Su alegría venía fácilmente y su estilo atrevido era muy atractivo

Ella lo estudió por un momento, entendiendo por qué las mujeres de la cantina buscaban su compañía, pues Deidara tenía un bello rostro, el cabello rubio y un cuerpo formidable. Si, él era bastante atractivo en un modo malicioso, ella decidió. Su sonrisa no era tan devastadora como la de Itachi, pero ciertamente era muy seductor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo vagando por los corredores a esta hora de la noche? - él metió una ramita entre sus dientes y la mordió-. No es seguro para una muchacha como tú.

Ella encogió los hombros y se sonrojo llevando sus manos a su pecho.

-U-uchiha san se f-fue del c-cuarto y yo... - Hinata mordió su labio y miró las hileras de puertas a un lado y al otro.

Deidara levantó una ceja con curiosidad mientras comprendía cual era la situación.

-Un poco de placer le haría bien a Itachi. Pero no temas, él no está dentro de alguno de estos cuartos. Cuando llegue la mañana, nada habrá cambiado para él.

-Ehhhhh... No yo no lo estoy bus...-

La llama de la vela tembló cuando la mano de Hinata se agitó. Ella debería haberse sentido aliviada por las palabras de Deidara, pero se sentía peor que antes.

-¿Q-qué le h-hizo m-mi a-abuelo a él? Dímelo. Onegai, D-deidara Sempai.

Deidara la estudió por un momento, luego soltó un largo suspiro.

-Él estuvo encadenado a una pared por nueve años, a veces sin soltarlo por semanas, días y días sin ver el sol.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y se llevó las manos a su boca.

-N-nooo... - ella sofocó un gemido de horror.- Él era un niño. Sus cicatrices... Sus muñecas...

Deidara sacudió la cabeza.

-Él luchó y forcejeó para librarse de los grilletes pero estos tenían un sello que absorbía su chakra. Finalmente lo hizo cuando...

Pero Hinata no podía aguantar oír una palabra más. Corrió y huyó escaleras abajo, necesitaba encontrar a Itachi, activo su Byakugan, ella dio la vuelta a una curva aguda y casi rebotó contra una pared que se interpuso en su camino, por un momento ella quedó envuelta en la oscuridad. Luego ella oyó el crepitar del fuego y lentamente se dio vuelta. Estaba en la cantina de la posada. La luz de la gran chimenea ubicada en la pared opuesta entraba por la arcada, apenas iluminando otro camino. Ella tomó ese camino, aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que ella volviese escaleras arriba.

Itachi dormía en una silla delante de la chimenea, una jarra vacía colgaba de su mano. Hinata dio un paso más cerca de él vio sus facciones con la luz cobriza del fuego. Él era un guerrero, pero dormido parecía vulnerable. Hinata se acercó. Él le cortaba la respiración. Dejó que sus ojos vagasen por la extensión ancha de su pecho y los músculos que formaban sus brazos. Su mirada viajó más abajo, demorándose por un segundo en sus caderas delgadas y luego continuó por sus piernas largas estiradas hacia delante.

Era tan grande y guapo.

De repente, él exclamó.

-¡No! - él empujó sus manos hacia adelante, los ojos de Hinata recayeron en sus muñecas marcadas. ¿Él estaba soñando con el calabozo de su abuelo? El terror y el tormento en su voz casi la hicieron caer de rodillas. Sin pensarlo, ella lo agarró, queriendo aliviar su dolor y queriendo despertarlo de su pesadilla. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozaron sus muñecas, Itachi abrió sus ojos. Sacó su mano bruscamente y la agarró por el brazo con tal fuerza que Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Él la empujó hacia abajo, casi encima de él, y la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de angustia y miedo, una mirada que ella nunca había visto antes y que nunca olvidaría.

-I-itachi - dijo ella con miedo de decir algo más.

El mal sueño había terminado. Itachi aflojó el asimiento de su brazo. Pero no la dejó irse. Su rostro estaba cerca del suyo, tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que la paralizaron. Ya no estaban oscuros por el odio, ni brillantes por un deseo prohibido.

Ella susurró su nombre nuevamente al mismo tiempo que su mirada vulnerable daba de lleno en su corazón. Antes que ella pudiese contenerse, Hinata se lanzó contra su pecho y lo abrazó.

-Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai siento m-mucho lo que te h-hicieron.- Hinata lloraba entre el pecho de itachi.

Itachi no le respondió inmediatamente. Primero sus brazos la rodearon lentamente, como si temiese romperla. Él pasó la palma de su mano por su cabello, por su espalda, sujetando su cabeza más cerca. Con su oído muy cerca de él, Hinata no tuvo dificultad en oír los feroces latidos de su corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeña? - Itachi le preguntó. Luego, como si se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la alejó suavemente.

Ahora Hinata caía de rodillas al lado de su silla. Las sombras volvieron, nublando la superficie de sus ojos mientras la miraba. Hinata luchó para aferrase a la vulnerabilidad que acababa de ver en él antes de que desapareciese completamente.

-Lo e-estaba buscando - ella le dijo suavemente, aferrándose a un resto de ternura en su tono de voz.

Sus facciones se suavizaron nuevamente, pero él miraba las llamas del fuego.

-Vuelve a la cama, Pequeña.

Hinata, todavía ansiaba abrazarlo. Una parte de ella sabía que sería como extender una mano hacia un león voraz. Sus dedos muy fácilmente podían terminar mordidos. Oh, pero cómo poder tocar a ese hombre y no ser comida viva.

Lentamente, abandonando su miedo, Hinata levantó sus dedos hacia sus muñecas y tocó las muñequeras de cuero que cubría las terribles cicatrices. Itachi giró y la miró. El corazón de Hinata se paralizó, estaba por ser devorada.

-¿U-usa las m-muñequeras para recordar?

-No, las uso para olvidar.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luchando por contener las lágrimas que estaba por derramar de nuevo por él. Pero las lágrimas igualmente se escaparon. Ella esperaba que Itachi la soltara, pero él giró su mano hasta que sus palmas se encontraron. Luego él cerró sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. Su contacto era suave, muy suave.

-Deja de llorar por mí. Eso no cambiará mi pasado.

Pero ella deseaba poder cambiarlo. Pero más que eso, ella quería cambiar su futuro. Quería que él dejase de lado su odio y... ¿y qué? Hinata mordió su labio, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en sus dedos. ¿Qué quería? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le importaba ese hombre? Él era un Uchiha y ella era una Hyuga. Su destino ya estaba escrito. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer para cambiar eso.

-No quiere tu compasión.- La aspereza de su voz sólo intensificó su pedido.

-P-pero e-esa es mi decisión o-ofrecerle mi c-compasión, Itachi Sama.

Itachi cerró sus ojos. Sus dedos se movieron sobre los suyos, acariciándolos. Su mano era tan pequeña y tan suave. Debería enviarla de vuelta al cuarto antes de volverse completamente loco. Pero tal vez la locura sería un alivio bienvenido si lo comparaba con la oscuridad que vivía constantemente dentro de él.

Su corazón se suavizó cuando la vio con la cabeza curvada. Ella parecía un ángel arrodillado a su lado lista para ofrecerle compensación por un dolor que ella no conocía.

-Tal vez - él murmuró- debería aceptar lo que me ofreces.

Hinata no entendió lo que él quiso decir. Hinata intentó desprender su mano, pero los dedos masculinos la sujetaron más firmemente. Hinata se sintió mareada. Tuvo la sensación de caerse por uno de los precipicios de los valles, y su mano, tan fuerte y firme, era todo lo que podía salvarla.

-M-me a-asustas-, ella le dijo, sin atreverse a encontrar su mirada- Y al m-mismo t-tiempo me s-siento más segura con usted que con n-nadie que ha-haya estado en mi vida ¿Cómo p-puede ser?

-Yo no te lastimaré, Pequeña Hinata-. El timbre ronco de su voz sonó tan tierno a sus oídos. Con una respiración profunda, ella levantó la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos encontrasen los suyos.

-Me gustas, pequeña

Hinata se sonrojo a límites inimaginables, no podía creer lo que el Uchiha le estaba diciendo, antes que ella tuviese una oportunidad de proteger su corazón, la sonrisa de Itachi le dio de lleno en su corazón. Casi estaba contenta porque él sonrió, y muy rara vez sonreía, pero seguramente en ese momento ella estaba perdiendo su corazón por él.

-Sí, me gustas, Hinata Hyuga. Debo estar loco, pero me gustas.

-¿E-es v-verdad? - Hinata le sonrió tímidamente y tamo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Una nueva chispa de esperanza iluminó los ojos de Hinata.- ¿E-esto s-significa que se o-olvidara de la idea de m-matar a mi tío? - Cuando su sonrisa desapareció y él dio vuelta su cabeza, ella apretó su mano.- Ellos nunca dejarían de perseguirlo.

-Es tarde - dijo él y se puso de pie.- Partiremos con la primera luz del día, es mejor que duermas un poco.

Él la hizo ponerse de pie y siguió sus pasos mientras ella iba hacia las escaleras. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cadencia de sus caderas mientras subía los escalones lo distrajo. Ella era la nieta del hombre que había destruido su vida. No debería sentir nada más que desprecio por ella. Pero se hallaba deseoso de abrazarla nuevamente. Deseoso de contarle acerca de los sueños de los que él había desistido años atrás. Hinata Hyuga, estaba abriéndose camino profundamente en su piel, tan profundamente como las cicatrices de sus muñecas, y él tenía que detener eso. Nunca permitiría que ella alcanzase su corazón del modo en que los grilletes fríos y cortantes de Liam Hyuga lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, cuando ella giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Hinata entró en el cuarto apenas iluminado primero y luego se dio vuelta hacia él mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta.

-Itachi San, yo...

-¿Qué? - Él la miró, observando la chispa de temor que ella intentó esconder debajo del velo de pestañas oscuras. Itachi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarla y besarla. Cuando ella dio un paso hacia él, Itachi apretó los dientes y levantó su palma.- ¿Quieres arruinar tu vida, Hinata?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando e ignorando su tentativa de mantener distancia.

-Y-yo quiero c-conversar con u-usted, quiero c-consolarlo de eso r-recuerdos...

Su sonrisa era burlona, pero el dolor que había en él fue evidente en su voz ronca.

-Me temo que no se puede hacer eso. Ni tú podrías.

Pero ella podía. Ella lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

-C-cuando yo era pe-pequeña me d-dijeron que el odio era ve-veneno - ella se movió más cerca aún, y su olor llenó sus pulmones. Él apretó sus dedos en un esfuerzo para detenerse de tomarla en sus brazos.- P-puedo ver la v-verdad de esas p-palabras ahora-. Ella se subió a la cama para poder alcanzarlo y los dedos de el temblaron cuando ella los levantó hacia su rostro, tocándolo, acariciándolo como si él fuese una bestia que ella tenía intención de calmar.- Q-quisiera p-parar todo esto a-antes que lo m-maten.

-Hinata.- él pronunció su nombre como si le doliese. Tan concretamente como la espada de ella había perforado su muslo, su mirada confiada hizo que Itachi se olvidase de su sentido común. Él había sido un villano por tanto tiempo, que ya no sabía cómo era sentirse cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que ella lo miró.- No deberías preocuparte por cosas de mi vida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

-P-pero lo hago.

Las puntas de los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, y él la atrajo capturando su cintura con el otro brazo. Él la alzó y la besó.

Su beso fue caliente, apasionado, su lengua de fuego explorando los rincones mas profundos de su boca. Él estaba hambriento y excitado, y Hinata sintió una oleada de miedo. Cuando su mano tomó sus nalgas y apretó su ingle contra su erección, ella arqueó su espalda para terminar el beso. Él se inclinó sobre ella, llevando su cuerpo aún más cerca. Su respiración jadeante rozando su garganta incrementó el miedo de ella. Su mano desatando el obi de su kimono hizo que ella se olvidase de todo excepto de sentirlo y olerlo. No quería pensar en consecuencias. No le importaban las consecuencias ni las diferencias.

Sus pechos quedaron expuestos y Itachi gimió, tomando uno en su mano. El deseo crudo en su mirada cuando él interrumpió el beso para llevar su pezón a su boca la hizo sentir un ansia en la zona de la ingle, un ansia por algo que ella desconocía. Un ansia que sólo él podía satisfacer.

Itachi la acostó en la cama, estimulando suavemente su pezón hasta que este se puso erecto y tenso. Su cuerpo cubrió el suyo, pero su peso no le molestó. Hinata nuevamente abrió su boca para él y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, trayéndolo más cerca mientras él la besaba. Sus manos subieron su Kimono por encima de sus rodillas. Luego sus dedos se deslizados íntimamente. Su respiración era jadeante y cargada de deseo. Hinata se puso rígida cuando sus palmas rozaron la cara interna de su muslo. Su mano demoró allí mientras él apoyaba la punta de su dedo pulgar sobre su sexo despertando su pasión. El intenso placer que sintió hizo que ella apretara y cerrase sus piernas. Él las separó nuevamente con sus rodillas, y deslizó su mano hacia su nalga, y se colocó sobre ella.

Hinata sabía que debían detenerse tenia demasiada vergüenza era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera tan intima. Pero sentir su erección entre sus muslos era tan erótico y tan increíblemente íntimo que en vez de luchar, ella se movió contra el cuerpo de él. Itachi gruñó en su oído y luego le susurró lo que iba a hacerle, con palabras que la hicieron ruborizar y casi desmayarse.

Con un movimiento final, Itachi abrió su kimono completamente y se colocó encima de ella. Él la miró salvajemente saboreando el momento, mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su falo. Su mirada encontró la suya un segundo después que la punta de su miembro hinchado asomó por encima del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y ella se corrió hacia la cabecera de la cama para alejarse de él.

Eso le dio un momento para considerar lo que él estaba por hacer, y recordar lo que sería de la vida de Hinata si lo hiciese.

Itachi la cubrió con el Kimono de un tirón y se alejó de ella.

Hinata no se movió. Contuvo la respiración mientras Itachi se sentaba en el extremo da cama y pasaba su mano por el rostro. Ella no intentó detenerlo cuando él abandonó el cuarto, aunque quería hacerlo. Nunca había tenido tanta intimidad con un hombre antes, pero la piel de Itachi, sus besos, su voz, todo en ese hombre la atraía. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritado por él, para que no lo dejase ir. Pero ella tenía que dejarlo ir. No por el apellido de él, sino por el suyo. Itachi nunca la vería como algo más que su enemigo.

No estaba enojada porque él hubiese intentado llevarla a la cama. Dios sabía que ella lo hubiese dejado continuar si él no se hubiese detenido. Y tampoco podía culparlo por la rabia que lo había alejado de ella. Hinata se preguntó, subiendo la manta hasta su cuello y secando sus ojos, si Itachi verdaderamente la liberaría después de que hubiese matado a su tío. Él no la tocaría nuevamente, de eso estaba segura. Era mejor así, ella se dijo, mientras su cuerpo ansiaba estar con él. Pero el tamaño de su falo la había asustado. No conocía nada sobre el acto de apareamiento porque su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su semsei nunca le hablo de eso.

Mirando fijamente el techo, ella intentó recordar como era su vida antes que el Demonio Uchiha hubiese aparecido y hubiese cambiado todo. ¿Era feliz viviendo en Konoha. Si, había sido feliz. Pero ella ignoraba el deseo, la necesidad de ser besada por un hombre.

Se imaginó la tortura que sería vivir con Itachi en el futuro, viendo su rostro todos los días y sabiendo que nunca sería algo más que un elemento de venganza. Realmente sería doloroso, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso. Por lo menos no sería tan doloroso como estar encadenado a una pared hasta que esa situación se tornase tan insoportable que arrancarse la carne de las manos fuese la opción mejor.

Por Dios ¿qué sabía ella de dolor o de rabia? ¡Nada! Se secó la nariz, y se acomodó en el colchón suave debajo de ella. Los hombres maravillosos que habían pasado por su vida le habían enseñado a luchar. Y este no era momento de rendirse. Tenía que ganar dominio sobre su atracción hacia Itachi Uchiha. Pues no importaba cuanto él la menospreciase, ella nunca lo odiaría. El iba hacer que él dejase de odiarla, aunque eso la matase.

_**Hola**__**aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 espero les haya gustado… Quiero pedirles perdón por los errores del capítulo 7 que son bastantes… perdón perdón**_

_**Gracias a las personas que comentan**_

_**De verdad se les quiere…**_


	9. Chapter 9

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

*O*O*

Cuando Hinata se despertó la mañana siguiente, todavía estaba sola en el cuarto. Su pulso se aceleró cuando se sentó en la cama y miró el lugar vacío delante de la chimenea. Itachi no había vuelto. ¿Él se había ido? ¿La habría dejado sola aquí? ¿Se había llevado a Deidara y a los otros a su propiedad sin ella? Hinata recorrió el cuarto pequeño con sus ojos mientras su corazón latía locamente en su pecho. Sabía que Itachi no quería su compañía ¿pero él no la abandonaría en este... este... burdel?

Hinata, activo su Byakugan y su corazón dejo de latir tan locamente el alivio la invadió al verlo, Itachi y a sus hombres estaban empacando provisiones, camino hasta la ventana, la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos calentándole el rostro y el cabello corto.

No puedo evitar contemplar a Itachi mientras se inclinaba para ensillar un caballo. Cuanto más lo miraba, más guapo lo veía. Era un Ninja rebelde, ella decidió, mirándolo, y aunque ella era el objeto de su desprecio, no puedo evitar admirar su firme determinación de mantener su apellido vivo. Seguramente hasta Neji vería honor en su lucha. Cuando él giró y miró hacia la ventana, ella recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, su rostro adquirió un rojo intenso, su respiración se volvió mas fuerte sentía que en cualquier instante caería desmayada, ¿Cómo aria para mirar a ese hombre?. Después de lo sucedido, lo único que deseaba era enterrar su cabeza en un hueco y no salir de ella en un millón de años, salió de sus penosos pensamientos cuando sintió la voz del Uchiha.

—¿Planeas dormir todo el día? — Él le gritó con el ceño fruncido, al que Hinata ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Ella decidió hacer lo posible por ignorar lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Él no la había tomado, entonces ningún daño había sido causado. Era mejor que ambos borrasen ese episodio de sus mentes, ese momento tan bochornoso pero a la vez tan intimo y especial.

Sin decir una palabra, Hinata desapareció de la ventana, peinando con sus dedos su corto cabello, y se cambio poniéndose su habitual ropa Ninja. En segundos bajaba corriendo las escaleras y salía por la puerta.

—B-buenos d-día — ella saludó con una reverencia levantando su cabeza hacia Itachi cuando lo alcanzó, y luego se ruborizó intensamente sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía sus ojos empezaron a ver todo borroso, su cuerpo sintió un terrible estremecimiento, era obvio lo que le iba a pasar su timidez pudo mas que su voluntad para enfrentar lo que había sucedido con Itachi. Cómo si fuese tan fácil borrar el episodio de la noche anterior... Antes de que su cuerpo callera al suelo, fue tomada en los brazos de Hidan.

—Pero que mierda, le ha pasado—

Itachi se apresuro a arrancar a Hinata de los brazos de su vulgar amigo, la tomo entre los suyos y espero a que esta despertara, era mas que obvio que su desmayo había sido por verlo.

Una brisa voló una mecha de su cabello oscuro sobre su rostro. Itachi lo quito con cuidado rosando con sus dedos el rostro de la pequeña Hyuga. Itachi la miró fijamente por un momento, cuando sintió que esta estaba por despertar. Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio el tiempo suficiente para sentir que se derretía. Él poseía la confianza para conquistarla, el poder intoxícante para seducirla, y la fuerza para resistir hacer las dos cosas.

—No te vuelvas a desmayar— Itachi hablo en un tono brusco, cuando observo que Hinata se estaba preparando para un nuevo desmayo.

—Compré caballos para todos ¿Sabes montar? — él preguntó.

—H-hai — Hinata se sonrojó intensamente y sonrió—.

Itachi se quedó parado al lado del caballo y observó el balanceo suave de sus caderas mientras ella caminaba en dirección a Kizame y su nuevo caballo. Un momento después Itachi insultó entre dientes y fue detrás de ella.

—Ya está ensillado — él dijo, apareciendo detrás de ella—. Hice esto mientras dormías.

—A-aaaah, A-arigatou— Hinata giró y le dedicó otra sonrisa tierna—. Es un buen c-caballo— ella levantó sus manos sobre la montura para subir pero unas manos fuertes tomaron su cintura y la levantaron. Su corazón se sacudió ante la suavidad de su contacto.

Una vez acomodada, ella lo miró. Algo había cambiado en su expresión. Él estaba mirándola como lo había echo la en la noche, ella mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo sangrar. Unos segundos pasaron, y él no se alejó de ella. Sus ojos revelaban que él deseaba tocarla, no cruelmente, sino curiosamente, tiernamente ¿Podía estar equivocada respecto a la razón por la que se había ido del cuarto última noche?

—Anoche...— Itachi apretó su mandíbula y entonces comenzó nuevamente—. Yo no estaba pensando claramente.

Hinata parpadeó, su corazón se estrujo con fuerza, luego se forzó a que su sonrisa permaneciera en su cara.

—L-lo se Uchiha San.—

Y entonces, tan de repente como sus emociones habían aparecido en su rostro, ellas desaparecieron una vez más y él se alejó.

Al lado de ellos, Kisame observaba la escena con sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su líder? era algo que no tenia respuesta, un hombre como el se fijándose en una niña era totalmente descabellado.

Deidara finalmente salió de la posada unos segundos más tarde con otra muchacha colgada de su brazo. Se despidió de ella y se unió a Itachi, ignorando la mirada feroz que su amigo le lanzó por llegar retrasado.

Los Ninjas viajaron por el resto del día con sus alegres canciones haciendo eco en los valles y lagos. Había muy buen humor entre los Akatsuki mientras volvían a su amado hogar, y Hinata no puedo evitar sentirse divertida con esa alegría. Las tierras se hacían más bellas con cada milla que ellos recorrían. El aire estaba perfumado por los brezos y las lilas. Pero la imagen que mantenía fascinada a Hinata era la de la ancha espalda de su salvador unos metros delante de ella. Parecía que cada treinta segundos, Itachi se daba vuelta para mirarla y asegurarse que ella todavía cabalgaba en el grupo. Ella pensó en montar a su lado para ahorrarle esa tarea pero su timidez y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le ganaron.

Deidara comenzó a cabalgar a su lado y le explicó a Hinata la historia de como los Uchiha habían ido a vivir a la Aldea De La Niebla.

—Encontramos una vida más pacífica en Kirigakure no sato. Ni siquiera los Hyuga se toman el trabajo de viajar hasta allá para perseguirnos. Después de que Itachi escapó de la prisión de tu abuelo, él huyó a esa Aldea y fue recibido por sus habitantes. Muchos de ellos lo ayudaron a que construyese la que es ahora la mansión Uchiha. Cuando nos enteramos donde estaba él, algunos de nosotros dejamos nuestros hogares y fuimos a vivir con él para luchar a su lado.

Hinata quitó una mecha de su cabello fuera de sus ojos y estrechó su mirada aperlada en la espalda de Itachi.

—¿D-deidara sempai, cree que él dejará de matar H-hyuga?

—Él ya lo ha hecho, pequeña—. Cuando ella miró a Deidara, él le guiñó el ojo—. Es un comienzo ¿no te parece?

A la mañana siguiente, ellos viajaron en dirección a La Aldea De La Niebla, cruzando el estrecho de agua por barco. El espadachín, Zabuza Momochi, era un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. Este llevaba vendas como una máscara. Su personalidad parecía ser la de un hombre frio, arrogante y ambicioso.

—¿Te trajiste una mascota esta vez, Uchiha? — El espadachín gritó por encima de su hombro hacia donde Itachi estaba charlando con Deidara—. No creo que ahora seas un pervertido que gusta de pequeñas muchachitas— él se inclinó para estudiar a Hinata de más cerca—. Si, es bella realmente.

Los ojos de Hinata buscaron velozmente a Itachi cuando él se enderezó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos. Oh, cómo deseó Hinata que sus apellido fuesen diferentes. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas ante la idea de que un hombre tan guapo se fijara en ella a pesar de su corta edad comparada con la de Itachi. Su vista observó cada detalle de ese espléndido hombre. No era un Demonio, sino un hombre en cuyos brazos ella encontraría calor y protección. Un hombre cuyos besos la hacían olvidar quien era él, cuya sonrisa era más glorioso que la de Lucifer, y muy escasas también.

—Ella no es mi Mascota, Zabuza — Itachi anunció al alcanzarlos—. La saqué de su casa contra su voluntad, y llevo la evidencia de su captura en mi muslo— él levantó la punta de su capa encima de su rodilla y expuso su herida. Él sacudió la cabeza cuando Zabuza se puso pálido y la miró boquiabierto.— ¡Ella es una bruja del demonio! Y si yo fuera tu... — su mirada se oscureció con una advertencia —... no posaría mis ojos en ella.

—Como digas —. Zabuza dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta del color de sus ojos, todavía incapaz de creer que el Uchiha andase con una maldita Hyuga además de que esta que era solo una mocosa hubiese infligido esa herida al poderoso jefe del clan Uchiha—. Tengo una cuerda larga si llegas a necesitarla.

—Q-queee... No creo que sea necesario Zabuza San, yo no le are nada a Uchiha san, lo que paso fue un error y por ello le pido disculpas— Hinata hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante el Ninja espadachín y miro a Itachi—.

Itachi Hizo una sonrisa lenta y devastadora.

—Oh, ella si que es diferente al resto de ese maldito clan— Zabuza se rió y se dio vuelta—. Te dejaré esta pequeña para ti, Demonio. Algunos podrían decir que te la mereces.

Cuando ellos estuvieron a solas, la sonrisa de Itachi se profundizó, estremeciendo a Hinata.

—Estás aprendiendo bien, Pequeña.

—¿A-aprendiendo? — Aunque su pregunta fue corta, ella suspiró resignada poco después de que había preguntado eso— ¿Q-que cada segundo que pasa con esta bruja del d-demonio es un sacrificio que tolera por el a-apellido Uchi...? Hinata tapo su boca con sus manos, de donde había salido eso ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso al Uchiha? esa no era ella definitivamente se desconocía.

Itachi abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

—Gomenasai. gomenasai.

Ella se dio vuelta, dejando a Itachi mirando fijamente su perfil. El viento volaba sus cortos y oscuros cabellos, obligándolo a levantar su mano hacia su mejilla. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron su piel, la necesidad de tocar más de ella casi lo doblo en dos.

—Hinata — ella se sonrojo pero se sentía tan bien estando con el que ladeó la cabeza, colocando su rostro sobre su palma, y cerró sus ojos—. No hay una sola parte de mí que te odie— Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero su mirada era sombría—. Pero tu vida depende de que me odies.— Él recorrió la curva de su mentón con sus nudillos—. O por lo menos, de que convenzas a los otros que me odias.

Era cierto necesitaba que ella lo odiara, pero a la vez deseaba con todo su ser que ella lo amara, que lo deseara tanto como el a ella. La noche anterior su control se perdido, no se había podido resistir a su hermosura, Hinata Hyuga era tan solo una niña, pero lo provocada como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho, cuando ella toco su rostro con sus pequeñas y suaves manos no aguanto mas y la beso, un beso ardiente y exigente que despertó sus mas fantasiosos deseos, tocar su pequeño pero bien proporcionado cuerpo encendió una llama que estaba seguro nunca se apagaría, quería hacerle el amor, robar su inocencia su hermosa y excitante pureza... Pero quien era el para hacer algo como eso, entonces al ver sus profundos ojos perla irradiando tanto miedo, decidió parar y olvida lo ocurrido... Por que el era el Demonio Uchiha un hombre de casi 28 años y ella era la pequeña y pura Hinata Hyuga su mas grande enemigo.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Perdón por la demora mis muyyyy amadas y sexys lectoras hahaha, gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme sus muyyyy amados Reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen... Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, pero yo no tengo compu, mi hermanita me presta el de ella, yo soy una super vaguita no estudio me la paso en la casa, en cambio ella estudia y le dejan muchos trabajos es por eso que me estoy demorando en subir los capítulos, si ella no me presta el portátil no puedo actualizar. **_

_**Por ser mala estudiante mi papi no quiere darme un compu :(**_

_**En fin espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**Mis agradecimientos**_

_**Invader Zam: Hermosa gracias por tus comentarios me hacen sentir MUYYYYYY feliz, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... A mi también casi me da un paro con la escena de Itachi y Hina ¡Como amo a este par! gracias por estar tan pendiente del FIC... :=)**_

_**Guest: Te digo así por que no se como te llamas, lo siento... Neji aparecerá en el próximo capítulo :) gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Guest: Tú me escribiste que estaba exagerando lo del tartamudeo de Hina y te digo que tienes toda la razón, pero no me puedo aguantar hahahaha se me hace tan lenda hahaha perdón y estoy mejorando en eso... gracias por comentar... Espero pongas un nombrecito para poder llamarte como se debe :)**_

_**Los demás comentarios los responderé por sus cuentas tengo mucho sueño, son las 3:15 de la mañana en Colombia y estoy que me muero hahaha.**_

_**LAS AMOOOOOO...**_

_**SAYONARA**_


	10. Chapter 10

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Muahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

*O*O*

—¿Cómo que no es una traidora?

Neji Hyuga dejó de caminar impacientemente y observó a su padre ponerse de pie de un salto, del otro lado de la mesa angosta, y tomar por el cuello al hombre que había hablado.

—Mi sobrina no es una traidora — Hizashi le dijo bruscamente.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza sintiendo, luego se frotó el cuello después que el Líder del Clan lo soltó.

Neji continuó su caminando en el cuartel ANBU. Él pasó sus dedos por los cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su frente. Él lanzó una mirada frustrada a su padre, que estaba apoyado una vez más en una de las tres mesas largas. Ni Hizashi ni el grupo de los miembros de la rama secundaria le prestó atención a Neji. Había pasado dos semanas desde que el Uchiha habían secuestrado a su amada prima, y ellos no estaban más cerca de encontrarla de lo que habían estado el día que ella había sido capturada. Ellos habían reunidos Abus a cargo de Danzō Shimura. Ahora tenían suficientes hombres para enfrentar a los Akatsuki.

Neji recordó que su padre y Danzō habían enviado casi todos los hombres de vuelta al cuartel. Él ahora viajaba con sólo cuatro Anbus. Y tenían que encontrar a los Akatsuki antes que ellos volviesen a su aldea.

—¡Padre! — Él endureció sus brazos a los costados—. ¡Padre! — Él lo llamó más vigorosamente cuando nadie le prestó atención—. Debo insistir en que nos vayamos de aquí inmediatamente para retomar nuestra búsqueda. — él casi vaciló ante el brillo asesino en los ojos de su padre.

—Sabemos todo lo que necesitaremos saber— Neji continuó, rehusándose a ser movido de su posición. Él ya se había acobardado una vez cuando había enfrentado por primea vez a Itachi Uchiha, y eso podría haberle costado la vida de su prima—. El Demonio Uchiha atacó y mató a siete miembros de Raíz sólo unas noches atrás. Debemos salir a perseguirlo mientras sus huellas todavía están frescas.

—¡Neji, tiene razón! — El hombre con mascara de gato concordó. Otro lo siguió, poniéndose de pie.

Los labios de Hizashi se curvaron en una sonrisa que le lanzó a su hijo antes de levantarse.

—Vamos a partir, entonces.

Las esperanzas de Neji de hallar a Hinata comenzaron a flaquear dos días más tarde cuando ellos no encontraron ni una rama como evidencia para mantenerlos tras la huella de Itachi. ¿Cómo los Akatsuki habían desaparecido sin dejar un solo rastro? Ninguno de los hombres que viajaban con él y su padre sabía donde quedaba la fortaleza del Demonio. Podía estar a leguas de distancia, o sólo más allá de la próxima colina. Inspeccionando las cumbres rocosas a su alrededor con su Byakugan, Neji no puedo evitar preguntarse si ellos no estaban siendo observados. ¿Él y su escaso ejército podrían sobrevivir a una emboscada de cinco Akatsuki? Nadie los ayudaría si fuesen atacados. Los Ninjas que ellos habían interrogado en el camino no les habían dicho nada. Incluso aquellos que su padre había golpeado y amenazado con matar habían asegurado no saber nada de Itachi Uchiha. Si la vida de su prima no estuviese en juego, Neji habría admirado semejante lealtad. Los Ninjas de Iwagakure no parecían temerle al Diablo Uchiha, sino a su padre. Y por lo que Neji había presenciado hasta ese momento, ellos tenían buena razón para temerle.

Cuando Deidara Sakuhin le había contado por primera vez sobre el encarcelamiento de Itachi Uchiha en el calabozo de su abuelo, Neji se había rehusado a creerle. Él apenas había conocido a Liam Hyuga. Pero Neji estaba seguro que ningún hombre de su clan podía ser tan vil. Pero después que había presenciado como su padre interrogaba a los Ninjas de Iwagakure, él ya no estaba tan seguro. Si, Neji sabía que su padre era un guerrero.

Una vez que Hinata fuese devuelta a ellos seguramente, habría mucho que considerar respecto a estar al servicio de su padre. Tanto como Neji odiaba admitir eso, tal vez él no había nacido para el frío e inhumano arte de guerrear. Ciertamente había sido engañado muy fácilmente por un traidor, Deidara. ¿Maldición, por qué no había sospechado que había algo raro cuando Deidara le informó que el Diablo había capturado a su padre?

Como ningún otro Hyuga, Deidara había demostrado saber mucho sobre las batallas de siglos de los Hyuga contra los Uchiha. Neji se preguntaba ahora si no había sido la inflexión sutil de admiración en la voz de Deidara lo que casi lo había convencido de admirar al clan proscrito. El hombre que había fingido ser un familiar de los Hyuga no había negado que un un Uchiha, había masacrado la guarnición de Liam Hyuga. Pero él había afirmado saber con certeza que el hombre no había matado a su abuelo, aunque Deidara le había dicho que él habría tenido el derecho de hacerlo. Neji había considerado extraño en ese momento oír ese discurso sin preconceptos por parte de un Hyuga, pero Deidara le había asegurado que su familia no guardaba odio hacia los Uchiha. Debería haberle preguntado a Deidara como sabía que la historia del calabozo de su abuelo era verdad. Pero no... no había sospechado nada.

Un sudor frío cubrió la espalda de Neji, pues incluso ahora, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido a continuación. Lo habían dejado vivo y lo habían llevado delante del Ninja Renegado que lo había hecho caer en la trampa de esa batalla. Azorado y conmocionado, él se había dado vuelta para ver que el hombre que sujetaba sus muñecas era Deidara, pero lucia diferente su cabello ya no era color castaño sino rubio y sus ojos azules. Neji había luchado contra esa atadura, hasta que había sentido la punta de una espada en su garganta. Pero no fue la espada Samehada sobre carne lo que detuvo sus movimientos, y casi su corazón. Fue la intensidad con que Uchiha lo quería ver muerto. Había estado claro en sus ojos, en el gruñido frío que escapó de su boca.

—Dime dónde se esconde Hizashi antes que te corte la cabeza.

Detrás de él, Deidara habló rápidamente, llevando la atención del jefe del clan de nuevo hacia él.

Haciendo que la expresión del Demonio Uchiha se oscureciese, luego le informó que Hizashi había ido a Konoha, a la casa de su hermano muerto.

Neji hubiese preferido que lo matasen en vez de atarlo al portón y abandonarlo vivo para contemplar lo que ellos le harían a Hinata cuando la encontrasen.

Había sido su culpa. Él la había dejado. Había estado muy ansioso por convertirse en un ANBU.

Tenía que encontrarla. Rezó para que su pequeña prima todavía estuviese viva, a pesar de la convicción de su padre de lo contrario. Hinata tenía que estar viva, de otro modo ni el honor ni Dios lo detendría de matar al Demonio.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_Holas mis hermosas aquí con otro capítulo, se que no hay nada de nuestra pareja favorita y el capítulo esta demasiado cortito, pero el próximo sera larguito... Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus muyyy lendos Review que hacen que quiera actualizar mas rapidito._

_Las AdOrO :)_

_ACTUALIZACIÓN CAPÍTULO 11 VIERNES 18 :=)_

_SAYONARA._


	11. Chapter 11

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

*O*O*

Hinata cabalgaba al lado de Itachi mientras viajaban. Ella escuchaba como Deidara hablaba del hermano menor de Itachi.

—S-sasuke Uchiha debe s-ser un buen hombre — ella le dijo de manera inocente.

—¡Buen hombre! — Hidan bufó a su derecha—. Sasuke es un demonio como su hermano.

La expresión de Kisame inmediatamente se hizo seria. Le dio a los flancos de su caballo un puntapié fuerte que lo llevó a ponerse directamente delante de Hidan.

—¡Considero eso una ofensa! El es el hermano de tu Líder, mas respeto.

Hidan solamente miró en dirección al cielo, y luego a Hinata.

—El protector del pequeño demonio. Algunos piensan que el es un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso por todos esos años de dolor, pero yo te digo, crúzate en su camino y el tiene tanto poder que te ara trisas, ademas de que odia a los Hyuga.

—¡Sigue hablando y te matare! — Hinata oyó la demanda de Itachi y la risa subsecuente de Hidan.

El Líder había subido a lo alto de una loma y estaba observando el paisaje cuando Hinata lo alcanzó. Ella surgió lentamente, hipnotizada por la imagen perfecta de un Ninja de un verdadero guerrero por las batallas volviendo a casa, a su aldea.

—S-su hermano tiene un c-campeón y un protector.

Itachi sonrió, asombrado por sus ideas fantasiosas y determinado a librarla de ellas mientras giraba para examinar por encima de su hombro a Kisame.

—¿E-etto M-mi tío sabe dónde está su h-hogar? — ella preguntó cuando subieron la próxima loma.

—Nosotros no nos escondemos. Si Hizashi quiere hallarme, es muy fácil.

—Y u-usted espera que lo h-haga por mí.— Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella se encogió de hombros—. N-no quiero que el v-venga a-aquí.— Itachi le lanzó una mirada confundida— ¿Q-qué p-pasa?

—Posees un modo de hacer que las cosas significantes no parezcan... importantes para nada.

—¿S-se refieres a nuestros apellidos?— ella preguntó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y-yo no quiero p-perder un segundo más de mi vida temiendo las c-consecuencias de asociarme con u-usted, perdón con u-ustedes. Hinata se corrigió cuando vio la mirada asombrada del Uchiha.

—M-mi tío ha i-intentado desesperadamente h-hacerme temerle al Demonio Uchiha, y-yo apenas le dediqué un pensamiento.

—¿Un pensamiento?— Él lanzó una sonrisa encantadora que perturbó sus sentidos.

—Apenas uno.— Ella se esforzó por mantener su compostura y le ofreció una timada y tierna sonrisa—. Y-yo no lo conocía en ese entonces. Hinata se puso mas roja que un tomate y empezó a chocar sus dedos indice.

—¿Y ahora que ya me conoces, me consideras merecedor de más de un pensamiento?

Ella empezó a hiperventilar, odiándose por eso. Hinata miro a Itachi a la cara y vio su casi imperceptible sonrisa y decidió tomar valor para decir lo que su corazón sentía.

—Pienso en usted de vez en c-cuando.

Su sonrisa se agrando y se convirtió en una tan íntima y tan sorprendentemente sensual que la boca de Hinata se secó. Ella lamió sus labios. Los ojos de Itachi siguieron el camino de su lengua. Su expresión se oscureció con deseo. Quería besarla, y ella también lo quería. Dios querido, Hinata sabía que lo aceptaría de buena voluntad si él sólo hiciese el pedido. Ella quería saborear su boca, su aliento. Quería estar en sus brazos nuevamente, sentir su dureza contra sus pechos, sus manos hábiles sujetándola, explorándola, acariciándola como ningún hombre lo había hecho mientras él le decía...

—¿H-hay muchas p-personas en Kirigakure no sato?— ella preguntó, forzando fuera de su mente la tonta idea de que él algún día gustaría de ella, siendo tan solo una cría era obio que no la encontraría atractiva su apariencia era casi la de un niño.

—Hay suficiente gente— él la observó guiar su caballo por una subida abrupta, asegurándose que su caballo no patinase—. Hay más de nosotros en Kirigakure.

Pero Hinata no lo oyó. Desde lo alto, su mirada abarcó un panorama cautivante de un lugar que parecía fuera de este mundo. Cordilleras negras, cumbres dentadas envueltas en niebla plateada, un horizonte infinito como si hubiese sido pintado por un artista loco, dispuesto a intimidar a los visitantes.

—E-es el cielo— ella dijo en una respiración jadeante, no queriendo moverse de allí, no queriendo dejar ese lugar nunca más.

—No, pero es lo más cerca que yo llegaré a estar del cielo.

Ella giró hacia él.

—¿N-no olvidar su venganza, en un l-lugar tan hermoso?

Él sacudió la cabeza y continuó hacia adelante.

—Es aquí donde las recuerdo.

Ellos viajaron por el resto del día en silencio, excepto por la voz de Tobi llenando el aire con canciones de chico bueno, Hidan gimiendo y diciendo vulgaridades para callarlo.

Hinata dudaba que ninguna imagen pudiese ser más espléndida de la que había visto en el valle. Pero estaba equivocada. Cada paso que avanzaban era más traicionero que el anterior, pero sólo con ver el paisaje, valía la pena correr el riesgo. Siguiendo de cerca a Itachi, tomaron otra curva, en cuyo extremo Hinata se vio forzada a detenerse. Estaba segura que ellos habían llegado al fin del mundo o a los principios de los tiempos. El horizonte era una obra de arte cincelada a mano, oscuras cumbres rodeadas de niebla. Su corazón se conmovió ante la soledad intensa de ese paisaje tan salvaje. ¿Quién podía sobrevivir aquí, y quién podría sobrevivir sin él una vez que lo había visto?

Ellos continuaron el camino mientras el olor y el sabor a sal llenaba sus fosas nasales y el sonido de olas chocando más abajo sonaba como música en la brisa húmeda. Esa tierra era tan tumultuosa como el mar y del mismo modo peligrosa, llena de cumbres y grietas cubiertas de musgo y declives resbaladizos que prometían una muerte segura si uno daba el paso equivocado.

—La mansión Uchiha.— Itachi frenó su caballo más cerca de Hinata y señaló mas abajo en el valle.

La fortaleza debe haber sido construida con las mismas piedras de la montaña que quedaba detrás de ella, pues se mimetizaba en el paisaje tan perfectamente que Hinata dudaba que la hubiese notado si Itachi no se la hubiese señalado.

Hinata quería avanzar y entrar en esa tierra vasta y aislada que Itachi llamaba su hogar. Los hombres no se movieron, y justo cuando ella iba a preguntarles por qué ellos no corrían hacia su casa, el sol comenzó a descender. Los rayos dorados fueron capturados por la niebla sobre las montañas. El cielo estalló en llamas color bronce y amarillo. Los reflejos dorados caían sobre el lago, convirtiendo el blanco de la espuma en un color rosado.

—Q-quiero ir allá — Hinata miro a Itachi con cara suplicante.

Itachi sostuvo su mirada en ella y se asombro ante su petición. Nunca había pensado en traer a una mujer aquí para compartir su vida. Él no había tenido ni tiempo ni corazón para ese tipo de fantasías. Pero si alguna vez se le cruzase la idea de tomar una esposa, ella sería una mujer que amase su hogar y sus tierras tanto como él lo hacía. Una mujer que pudiese ver más allá del velo inflexible de la naturaleza y pudiese apreciar la belleza de una tierra que habló sólo con el corazón. Una mujer que pudiese ver algo bueno en él, debajo de la bestia en que él se había convertido.

Itachi reprimió las fantasías indeseables que Hinata Hyuga despertaba en él, ella no era una mujer apenas era una niña, como podía pensar en ella de esa forma, pero ellas volvieron con toda su fuerza cuando ella le sonrió y luego espoleó su caballo a un ritmo de galope.

Los hombres la siguieron por el abrupto declive, Itachi observó a Hinata correr en dirección a su casa como si fuera su propio hogar.

Con sus ojos fijos en su mansión y sus talones espoleando su caballo corrió para unirse al grupo. En segundos él pasó a Hinata y a sus hombres como si ellos hubiesen hecho una pausa para admirar el paisaje.

Había felicidad en la vida de Itachi, y esa felicidad estaba allí. Hinata se sintió agradecida por eso. Ella de alguna manera retorcida quería ser parte de esa felicidad.

Si, Itachi se sentía feliz de volver a su casa, pero fue la alegría que vio en Hinata en sus ojos color perla llenos de ternura y su sonrisa lo que lo complació mas.

Había vivido su vida con un único propósito, vengar lo que le había sucedido a él, a su clan, y a su hermano. Odiaba aquello en lo que él se había convertido, hasta que se vio a sí mismo a través de los ojos color perla de Hinata. Itachi repelía los recuerdos que lo asolaban, pero con sólo mirar a Hinata él los olvidaba. Al principio había luchado contra ese efecto porque ella era una Hyuga. Luego él había luchado porque ella era una niña. Maldición, dejarla sola en esa cama de la posada casi lo había enloquecido. Pero ellos estaban lejos del mundo ahora, lejos de la ley. De alguna manera ella había llegado a significar para él algo más que una venganza y aunque sonara repugnante algo más que un apareamiento rápido para extinguir la necesidad sexual. Su corazón ansiaba la redención que ella le ofrecía. El cuerpo le dolía de tanto desear tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya a pesar de sus diferencias. Examinó por encima de su hombro el perfil Kirigakure. Su refugio. Pero tantas cosas estaban faltando en su vida que no tenía idea de como encontrarlas y ser un hombre entero nuevamente, o si eso era posible. Él era un marginal, un asesino, un monstruo. Hinata Hyuga era todo lo que él necesitaba ternura, compasión, inocencia y eso de alguna forma retorcida le encantaba.

Él sacudió las riendas.

Cuando la alcanzó, se inclinó sobre la montura, enlazó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la levantó para colocarla sobre su regazo. Hinata se sorprendió y su rostro enrojeció, se sentía muy nerviosa y apenada. Itachi, no le dio ninguna explicación cuando ella se tenso y lo miro con sus ojos como platos. Sólo acarició el contorno suave de su mejilla, luego deslizó su mano sobre su nuca e inclinó su boca hacia la suya. Ella se sorprendió pero no se resistió. Itachi sabía que ella no lo haría. Sus labios se separaron en un suspiro de dulce rendición. Su lengua entró profundamente e íntimamente en su boca, saboreándola y dejándola saborearlo en retorno. Hundiendo su mano en su corto cabello, él hizo girar su cabeza mientras la traía más cerca de él. La besó con eficacia hasta que ella se relajó en sus brazos.

Itachi levantó su cabeza y deslizó su mirada por su rostro glorioso mientras ella le sonrías tímidamente pero demostrándole que confiaba en él. Y en ese instante supo que no era sólo con su corazón que él debía haber sido más cuidadoso.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Gracias **__por sus lendos comentarios, me hacen muyyy feliz... Espero les haya gustado el beso de esta hermosa parejita... En el próximo capitulo aparecera SASUKE SEXY._

_El Manga de esta semana me dejo con un mal sabor de boca ¡Maldición! los SASUSAKU deben de estar teniendo "orgasmos múltiples" hahahaha... Maldito Kishi Troll... : (_

_Pero bueno la vida sigue y para eso están los fanfic para hacernos soÑar con nuestras parejas favoritas :)_

_**GRACIAS CATA POR AVISARME DE MI SUPER ERROR... SE TE QUIERE :=)**_

_SAYONARA_


	12. Chapter 12

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

*O*O*

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entró en La Aldea De La Niebla con Hinata sujetando su capa. Él debería estar enojado con Tobi por haberle dicho a Hinata que estuviera preparada para lo peor, mas le gustaba el modo en que ella se apretaba contra él. Sabía que ella se aferraba para darse fuerza, pues estaba en territorio enemigo. Pero su posición bastante sumisa funcionaría para aliviar algo de la tensión que ciertamente iba a surgir cuando él le contase a los habitantes de la aldea quien era ella.

Observó a los Ninjas de Kirigakure apresurándose para ayudar a desmontar a sus hombres. En algún lugar cercano los baños ya estaban siendo preparados para lavar semanas de suciedad y polvo.

Itachi absorbió las imágenes y los sonidos de su hogar como un hombre sediento. El conocía los rostros de cada hombre, mujer, y niño que lo saludaban. Olores familiares a pescado ahumado y a cera de abeja perfumadas llenaron sus fosas nasales. Tomó una respiración profunda, dejando que esos olores tranquilizasen su espíritu inquieto. Si, era el cielo.

Su mirada fue hacia Hinata. No sería el cielo para ella. Cuando su familia se enterase que ella era una Hyuga, y nada más que una cautiva para él, ellos la tratarían descortésmente. Algunos incluso podrían intentar causarle daño o matarla. Ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se oprimió con la necesidad de proteger y cuidar lo que era suyo. Pero ella no es tuya, su mente le recordó.

—¿Es una Hyuga, Líder? — Alguien gritó aterrado.

¡Mejor terminar con esto rápido! Itachi pensó, inconscientemente empujando a Hinata más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Esta es Hinata Hyuga — él gritó de modo que todos pudieran oír. Las personas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y giraron hacia él, algunos ya susurraban. La expresión de Itachi fue dura—. Ella no será dañada aquí ¿comprendido?

El murmullo pronto se aquietó, pero habían muchas preguntas. Itachi sintió que Hinata se deslizaba contra su brazo y se preguntó si ella estaría consciente de que todos los rostros la miraban fijamente.

—¿La capturaste en su casa, Líder?

—¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

¡Mierda! Ella sabía lo que estaba siendo dicho, Itachi se dio cuenta cuando ella levantó la cabeza de la curva de su brazo dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa.

—Ella parece retrasada. ¿Es muda?

—No — Itachi respondió brevemente mientras delicadamente colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata. Él sintió la tensión de sus hombros y supo que ella estaba por mostrarle a su clan uno de sus famosos desmayos. —. Ella es un poco tímida.—

—¡Ella es una maldita Hyuga, no debe estar en esta aldea! — Alguien gritó.

Una docena de hombres se abalanzaron listos para atacar a la pequeña Hyuga. El resto simplemente se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Quietos! — Hidan advirtió, parándose frente a los hombres antes que ellos alcanzasen a Hinata—. No dejare que lastimen a la mocosa.

Hinata agradeció internamente a Hidan y sus ojos perla se posaron en Itachi.

—No te queremos aquí— una habitante dijo entre la multitud.

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, nunca en su vida la habían tratado con tanto desprecio y odio, se sentía demasiado vulnerable, en esos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer de esa aldea, buscar a su hermanita y regresar a Konoha a su hogar donde era amada y no odiada por su apellido.

—¿Mataras a la Hyuga, Líder?

—No, no lo haré— Itachi gritó por encima de la súbita multitud de voces insatisfechas.

—Claro que no lo hará— Tobi respondió a su vez

Itachi realmente no le sonrió a su clan, pues su mirada se turbó considerablemente, cuando observo como Tobi, tomaba la mano de Hinata para llevarla a su nueva habitación, esto de alguna forma le hacia hervir la sangre, no quería que nadie mas la tocase. Itachi salio de sus pensamientos cuando hoyo la voz de su Ototo .

—¿Hermano?

Itachi oyó su voz de fría carente de algún sentimiento.

Sasuke Uchiha era alto, de piel clara, ojos y pelo negro ónix. Su fuerza muscular era comparada con la de su hermano. Bestia un uniforme Anbu.

—Hola, Ototo — Itachi se curvó ligeramente hacia Sasuke. Cuando él se enderezó un momento después, el Uchiha mayor golpeo la frente de su hermano.— Veo que estas de muy mal genio.

El no devolvió su sonrisa, pero Itachi sabía que el estaba contento, pero no soportaba la idea de un Hyuga en su aldea.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—No— Itachi le dijo, sabiendo a quien se refería el—. Él huyó.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y apretó sus puños.

—¿Por qué mierda la trajiste aquí?

—Ella es su sobrina.

Su hermano miró hacia las escaleras, ponderando sus palabras. Después de un segundo el clavó sus enormes ojos onix en él, sabiendo la razón.

—Entonces él maldito vendrá aquí.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Pues el vería quien era verdaderamente él. Sasuke había visto en lo que se él había convertido cuando había entregado su alma para sacarlo de aquel infierno. El odiaba la idea de que su hermano trajese a un Hyuga a su hogar.

—Esto terminará con él, Sasuke.

—Eso espero.— Él dijo, mostrando en sus fríos ojos un odio igual de grande al de su hermano.

Itachi no se tomó el trabajo de explicarle lo que había querido decir. Que cuando Hizashi estuviese muerto, él dejaría de luchar contra los Hyugas. Le explicaría eso más tarde.

—Deseo que esa maldita Hyuga, se largue de aquí ahora mismo, no se como la soportaste todo el camino.

Sasuke curvó sus labios en una mueca de desprecio

—Se ira cuando hallamos logrado nuestro objetivo.

Sasuke bufó.

—. Ven, vamos a comer algo.

El sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre. Ve, yo iré mas tarde

Ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer— Pensó Sasuke, viendo a su hermano mayor alejare.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Hinata se sentó tímidamente en el borde de la cama y observó en silencio mientras Rin se movía apresuradamente en el cuarto, sacudiendo los almohadones y abriendo las ventanas para airear el cuarto. El hecho que la mujer no pronunciase una palabra mientras trabajaba era bastante incómodo. Pero era peor, que cada vez que Rin la miraba, sus ojos hervían de rabia.

Hinata sabía por qué. Ella era una invitada tan indeseable en La Aldea De La Niebla como cualquier Hyuga, se estaba cansada de que las personas la menospreciasen debido a su apellido.

Su corazón estaba comenzando a latir dolorosamente. Hinata recordó el modo en que Itachi la había besado antes de que entrasen a la aldea. Su rostro se tiño de un rojo intenso y pasó sus dedos por sus labios. Había sido mucho mejor que antes, si eso era posible. Su boca había acariciado la suya, su mirada tan suave, tan llena de significados. Casi era como si él...Oh, deja esas tonterías, Hinata. ¡Eras tan solo una chiquilla, tonta!

Golpeó su palma sobre el colchón, y Rin levantó la vista mientras llenaba una fuente con agua fría y le frunció el ceño.

Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

—N-no quise asustarla.

—No me asustan los Hyuga — Rin replicó.

—C-claro que no. No quise d-decir eso...— Hinata odiaba los conflictos.

—¿A u-usted le gusta Tobi Sempai, v-verdad?— ella cambió el tema, deseando llevar a la joven soltera en dirección a una conversación más agradable, ya que ella finalmente le estaba hablando—. Él s-sempai es muy g-guapo y...

Rin dejó caer la fuente al piso. En verdad, ella deliberadamente estrelló la fuente contra el piso.

—Mantén tus manos fuera de él. Él nunca tocaría a alguien como usted.

La boca de Hinata cayó abierta, mas antes que pudiese formar una respuesta apropiada, otra persona habló detrás de ella.

—Rin, ve a buscar algunos trapos para limpiar esta porquería. Apresúrate.

Hinata giró hacia la fría voz mientras Rin salía del cuarto. Lo que vio casi la hizo retroceder.

—Así que tu eres la rehén de mi hermano—. El hombre giró para observar a Rin partir. y cerro la puerta con llave—. Quiero saber que es lo que mi hermano vio en ti.

Hinata trago fuerte, ese hombre la asustaba mas que el propio itachi cuando lo vio por primera vez, el hermano del Uchiha mayor era sorprendentemente guapo. Hinata no estaba segura si sus ojos negros como dos grandes posos la miraban con odio o este ya estaba allí desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—Tu nombre. Exijio el Uchiha

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, ese hombre en verdad la intimidaba.

—H-hinata, H-hyuga H-hinata— Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por tartamudear delante del chico.

Su estomago se apretó con dolor y luego con vergüenza cuando miro con mas detenimiento a Sasuke. Por Dios, ese era el hermano de Itachi. Su hermoso rostro tenia una enorme cicatriz en forma de X en una de sus mejillas. ¿Su abuelo había sido responsable de esa cicatriz? Hinata apenas podía contener el disgusto en su corazón. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta.

Sus ojos brillantes se estrecharon en Hinata, y luego, con el ceño fruncido tan feroz como el de su hermano, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente del brazo.

—¿Estas viendo lo que el malnacido de tu abuelo me hizo?.

Azorada y entristecida por la apariencia de Sasuke, y temerosa de lo que él, le pudiera hacer la muchacha cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Hinata rosando con su aliento la mejilla de la pequeña.

—¡Abre los ojos! Ahora...

Hinata tembló tras la orden del Uchiha menor y abrió lentamente sus ojos perla.

Sasuke miro con detenimiento a Hinata, quería saber que le había visto su hermano para atreverse a traerla a la aldea, Itachi jamas había traído a una mujer a Kirigakure por eso no le había creído cuando le dijo que era un plan, no era tan tonto para creer eso.

Sasuke toco el rostro de Hinata con su mano derecha, su piel era suave tan suave que Sasuke quiso tocar mas, algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, el Uchiha la sintió tensarse y sonrió de medio lado.

Por un momento, Hinata no supo qué hacer. Estaba asustada y quería salir corriendo de esa habitación.

—P-por favor— ella hablo con un murmullo de voz—. N-no tenía i-intención de insultarlo.

—Tienes algo con mi hermano.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo.

—Yo... N-no...

El rostro de Sasuke mostró frialdad, algo que no sorprendió a Hinata.

—¿Andas detrás de Itachi?

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—E-etto... y-yo no...

Sasuke la estudió por un momento, no entendía que veía su hermano en ella, ante sus ojos se encontraba una mocosa de unos 13 o 14 años cabello corto negro azulado ojos raros y su vestuario muy poco provocativo, su ropa era demasiado holgaba dejaba todo a la imaginación pero luego llegó a una conclusión que suavizó su expresión, Sasuke se dio cuenta que era lo que su hermano mayor había visto en la chica, Inocencia y Pureza. El levantó sus dedos para limpiar una mancha de suciedad en la frente de Hinata.

Hinata se estremeció ante el contacto de Sasuke.

—Hmn—

—Itachi nunca dejara que te lastimen Hyuga.

—Eeehhh— Hinata se sorprendió ante la afirmación del chico.

Increíblemente, Sasuke pudo ver la ternura y la inocencia en los ojos de Hinata que el había perdido hacia tanto tiempo y un extraño sentimiento de protección se apodero de su cuerpo, pero lo suprimió al instante, le demostraría a su hermano que todos los Hyuga eran iguales y que esa enana era igual a todas las demás.

—Dijiste que ya sabías quien era yo ¿Entonces sabes que soy un Uchiha?— Sasuke agregó vacilantemente. Cuando Hinata asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke avanzó— ¿Y no me odias?

Sasuke palmeó levemente su mejilla, luego se levantó.

—N-no

—Hmn, eres bastante rara— Sasuke la miro con su rostro impasible de siempre y tomo la mano de Hinata entre la suya.

—Ven—

El cambio de tema fue tan abrupto que Hinata no le dio tiempo de preguntar a donde iban inmediatamente. Luego, preguntó ".

—¿A d-donde?

Sasuke no respondió a su pregunta, en cambio afianzo mas el agarre de su mano.

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke y se dejo guiar por este.

Sasuke Uchiha corrió escaleras abajo, todavía sujetando la mano de Hinata. El aroma delicioso de comida que flotaba en el aire hizo doler el estomago de Hinata. El pánico la invadió de repente cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke la estaba llevando al gran salón. Itachi y todo su clan probablemente estarían allá y ella ni siquiera se había lavado la cara. No importó que todos ellos la hubiesen visto sucia una hora atrás. Seguramente esperaban que ella se lavase después de haber viajado por tanto tiempo. ¡Oh, ella lucia terrible! Pasó su mano libre por su corto cabello y tironeó algunos de los nudos, pero no ganó nada. Parecía un espantapájaros. Y también se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez en su vida que estaba preocupada por su apariencia. La idea la alegró y perturbó al mismo tiempo. Era maravilloso querer tener una imagen agradable, y aún más maravilloso tener a alguien a quien parecerle agradable. Desgraciadamente, el hombre a quien ella quería complacer ni siquiera la quería. Pero ciertamente él no la había besado como un hombre que la despreciaba... a menos que él sólo se hubiese sentido muy feliz por volver a su casa. ¡Su casa! Dios Santo ¿qué pensaría su tío si supiese que estaba en la Aldea de los Uchiha?

El rostro de Hinata empalideció cuando vio docenas de damas, todas con el cabello limpio y bien peinado y sus Kimonos sin arrugas sentadas a la mesa junto con los hombres de Itachi. La luz que provenía de la chimenea central no la ayudó, todos los ojos parecieron clavarse curiosamente en ella siendo. Consciente de las miradas, Hinata pasó una mano por su chaqueta para alisarla y luego se preguntó si soltar la mano de Sasuke y correr hacia las puertas la harían parecer aún más tonta.

Ella vio el objeto de su aflicción y se olvidó del resto. Itachi Uchiha era una cabeza más alto que los otros hombres, excepto Kisame. Itachi vestía su habitual ropa Ninja pero sin la capa de Akatsuki, el y Deidara estaban con una mujer de grandes pechos e increíbles ojos verdes.

Hinata apretó su asimiento en la mano de Sasuke, no deseando avanzar un paso mas.

Cuando él dejó de mirar a la mujer y levantó la vista, Hinata supo que era demasiado tarde para huir, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que eso era lo que quería. Itachi parecía contento de verla. Es decir, él no estaba frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos la recorrieron como una caricia tierna. Pero de un momento a otro el rostro de Itachi se endureció y su miraba demostraba ira pura, Sasuke estaba delante suyo, y Hinata se preguntó si él estaría mirándola a ella o a su hermano.

—¡Hola, Onīsan! Sasuke hablo con burla y sonrió de medio lado al ver el rostro desfigurado de su hermano por la rabia.

Itachi, le devolvió el saludo a su hermano de mala gana, no sabia que mierda estaba haciendo Sasuke con Hinata ¿Por qué estaba con ella? y aun mas importante ¿Por qué sujetaba su delicada y pequeña mano?

—¿Qué haces con la Hyuga?

La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció. Si Sasuke no hubiese estado sujetando su mano muy firmemente hubiera huido de allí, no entendía por que Itachi la llamaba por su apellido ¿acaso estaba enojado con ella?

—Creo que no es asunto tuyo Onīsan— su hermano lo retó—. Ella necesita amigos, entonces yo me ofrezco hacer uno.

Itachi examinó a Hinata.

—Tal vez a la Hyuga le gustaría comer algo primero. Itachi tomo la mano libre de Hinata y jalo de esta con fuerza.

Hinata se sintió tironeada, los dos hombres jalaban de ella al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso se estaban peleando por ella? no, claro que no.

—Ella comerá mas tarde, ahora viene con migo — Sasuke tiró de su mano, alejándola de Itachi—. Estoy seguro que ella no querrá comer la cena, después de lo que vamos hacer.

Sasuke sintió los ojos de Itachi cargados de rabia fijos en el, pero no se dio vuelta cuando sintió que su hermano activara inconscientemente el Sharingan.

Salieron por una puerta pequeña en el extremo del salón. Sasuke sonrió con amargura ante lo que había comprobado, su hermano era un maldito degenerado estaba interesado en una mocosa que era mucho menor que el.

Una brisa fresca y salada azotó el cabello de Hinata cuando salieron. Pero salvo el rugido distante de las olas, el único sonido en la quietud absoluta de la niebla circundante era la propia respiración agitada de Hinata.

—E-es muy b-bonito este lugar—, ella dijo, mirando el crepúsculo que descendía a su alrededor—. ¿No d-deberíamos v-volver adentro? E-es muy d-difícil de ver con esta niebla. Hinata quería estar lejos del Uchiha menor, no entendía su cambio de actitud, primero la trataba mal y ahora no la quería soltar.

Sasuke tiró de su mano.

—Cállate y sígueme.

Algunos pasos más adelante Sasuke la metió por otra puerta cerca del muro este de la mansión. Hinata lo siguió dentro de lo que ella asumió era su habitación. Finalmente Sasuke soltó su mano y se recostó en la enorme cama, Hinata lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa. Él la había llevado a su habitación ¿Porqué? su rostro se encendió y su cuerpo tembló.

— ¿Vas a sentarte o te quedaras allí como una tonta?

—Hai— Hinata respondió educadamente, sintiéndose tonta. Ella sintió un tirón en su chaqueta—Ven y siéntate aquí.

Hinata mordió las uñas de sus dedos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor era un cuarto muy grande y con muchas comodidades. Era realmente lujoso.

—¿Es su cuarto?

—Hmn. Ahora siéntate.

Hinata obedeció.

—Te quedaras aquí esta noche—. Sasuke afirmo—

—¿Qué... Yo no p-puedo q-quedarme aquí Itachi...—

—Claro que lo harás— Sasuke la interrumpido y sonrió de medio lado, al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba la Hyuga, de verdad que era inocente, otra mujer ya estaría tirándosele enésima... Pero Hinata era diferente.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió

Hinata estaba por darse la vuelta para ver quien era cuando ella oyó la voz gruesa de Itachi detrás de ella.

—¿Porqué la trajiste a tu habitación? — su tono era frió, Itachi camino hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Hinata.

—Hmn, creo que eso no te importa—, su hermano respondió secamente.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada incrédula ¿Como ellos podían tratarsen así? Hinata sintió su mirada en ella y giró para asegurarse que era así. Sus ojos brillaban como brasas. Cuando él habló, la cadencia ronca de su voz estremeció a Hinata.

—¿Te gusta la compañía de mi hermano?

—P-pues...— ella bajó su mirada y jugo con sus dedos, que propria decirle a Itachi, la verdad no le agradaba nada la compañía del Uchiha menor, pero no podía decir nada delante de él.

Itachi observó a Hinata y después su vista se centro en su hermano.

—Nos vamos Hyuga— Itachi tomo la mano de Hinata y jalo de ella, sabia que se estaba comportando como un verdadero estúpido, pero que mas podía hacer, al ver a su hermano con Hinata sintió algo que jamas en su vida había sentido y que creyó jamas sentiría, pero estaba equivocado... Los celos lo habían hecho perder la razón.

—¿Itachi te contó sobre nuestro encarcelamiento?

La pregunta fue hecha con desprecio y rabia, Hinata se tomó un momento para responder. miro a Itachi y luego contestó.

—N-no.

—Él nunca lo h-hace—. Sasuke miró hacia su hermano—. Tú familia es una mierda, nos quitaron todo... yo no recuerdo mucho del tiempo antes de que fuéramos tomados cautivos. Ellos pusieron una espada en la garganta de mi padre y lo mataron, y luego violaron a mi madre antes de matarla. Itachi intentó luchar contra ellos, pero me tomaron mi como su rehén.— Sasuke hizo una pausa. Su mente viajó al pasado por un momento, y luego su rostro se endureció, sus ojos tomaron un rojo intenso, Hinata se tenso y sintió que Sasuke en cualquier instante la atacaría.

—Cálmate Sasuke— Itachi se puso al frente de su hermano protegiendo a Hinata, su hermano menor se estaba saliendo de control y sabia que en cualquier instante podría atacar a Hinata y eso nunca lo permitiría.

Sasuke ignoro a su hermano mayor y siguió hablando.

—Ellos vinieron por mí primero. Pero Itachi había logrado librarse—. La voz de Sasuke era sólo un susurro, pero los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como si estuviese oyendo sus palabras en sueños.

—Cállate, Sasuke—

—No quieres que esta maldita Hyuga sepa que mataste a la mitad de su clan verdad— ¡Donde esta el odio que decías sentir por ese maldito Clan? ¿Donde están tus promesas de venganza?

La expresión cerrada a toda emoción de Itachi le resultó tan dolorosa a Hinata que dudó que alguna vez pudiese recuperarse de esa imagen.

—Nos vamos— Itachi se encamino a la puerta con Hinata de la mano, sabia del sufrimiento que pasaba su hermano, pero no permitiría que se ensañara con Hinata como el lo había hecho cuando la conoció... Ella era diferente y su hermano ya lo sabia por eso quería herirla.

—Estas traicionando a tu clan Itachi—

—Que descanses Otōto— Itachi se despidió de su hermano menor y salio de la habitación, llevandose a Hinata con él.

Cuando se metió en la cama esa noche, los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban plagados con imágenes que el deseaba olvidar. Pero también en la persona que su Oniisan había llevado a la aldea.

o*o*o*o* o*_**o*O*O*O*O*O*O***_o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Holas**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... Fue todo lo que se me ocurrir para darle celos a Itachi :) Quiero pedirles perdón por la cicatriz en el perfecto rostro de Sasuke... Perdón, pero en la historia original el prota no tiene un hermano tiene una hermanita y ella estuvo cautiva en una jaula por muchos años y tiene una giba terrible... así que preferí ponerle una cicatriz igual a la de kenshin de Samura X :)**_

_**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE AUN SIGUEN EL FIC... SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN...**_

_**Cualquier error me dicen...**_

_**Sayonara :=)**_


	13. Chapter 13

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

*O*O*

El sol de la mañana le quemaba como el aliento de un dragón, la luz entraba por las ventanas abiertas del cuarto de Hinata. La luz dorada se reflejó en su cabello mientras Rin la peinaba hasta que el cuero cabelludo de Hinata comenzó a dolerle. Itachi le había encargado a la joven que la arreglara. La piel suave de Hinata ardía después de haber sido fregada por las manos fuertes de Rin, pero era maravilloso finalmente oler a limpio después de todos esos días de suciedad.

Ella habría querido cepillar el cabello de Rin, pero la muchacha se rehusó.

A pedido de Itachi, Rin había llevado una pila de ropa al cuarto de Hinata. Ella se probó todas las prendas hasta que finalmente eligió un kimono azul con flores lila. Hinata se vistió y bajo con Rin al comedor.

—¿Hyuga San?

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué estás esperando?

—No c-creo que sea un buen m-momento— Hinata susurró mientras ella y Rin se dirigían escaleras abajo.

—¿Por qué no? Te ves muy... Linda.

—M-mira—. Hinata señaló los rostros que la miraban fijamente desde el piso inferior. Habían sólo una o dos al principio pero pronto más habitantes de Kirigakure se juntaron al pie de los escalones. Hinata y Rin enfrentaban una pequeña multitud de gente murmurando. Hinata empalideció notando que cada rostro tenía la misma expresión de desprecio profundo por ella.

—¿Dónde está Itachi Sama? — Rin exigió.

Un hombre avanzó entre el grupo. Vestía una túnica de lana pesada. Sus piernas estaban desnudas, sus sandalias Ninja empolvadas y muy usadas.

—¿Por qué estás con una miserable Hyuga como si ella fuese tu amiga, Rin? Mándala de vuelta de donde que vino.

Rin se puso delante de una paralizada Hinata y sacudió su dedo al hombre.

—Lain, no hablarás de ese modo. ¡Ella es la rehén de Itachi Sama!

—Nuestro líder jamás traería a Kirigakure un Hyuga— alguien lloró.

—Si, él tuvo que secuestrarla para forzar a que su tío enfrentase su destino.

—¡Hay que echarla a patadas en el culo de acá!

Hinata dio en un paso atrás cuando el grupo se hizo más grande, no quería activar su Byakugan, no quería pelear contra esas personas que Itachi consideraba su familia. Muchos de ellos estaban gritando ahora, exigiendo que Hinata dejase Kirigakure e ignorando el pequeño puño que Rin agitaba en el aire. Alguien dio un paso adelante, y Hinata retrocedió un paso hasta que sus talones chocaron con el borde del escalón. Entonces oyó el grito de una voz resonante, y todas las cabeza en el corredor giraron hacia esa voz.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la entrada que llevaba al gran salón, los brazos colgando a los lados, listos para extraer su espada. A su lado, Kisame parecía más amenazante que nunca. Hidan estaba allí también y sacó su Guadaña de Triple Hoja. Tobi estaba parado a su lado, su habitual expresión inocente se había convertido en una mucho más amenazadora y Deidara mostraba una gran incomodidad poco común en él.

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? — Sasuke exigió— ¿Oí correctamente? ¿Esta enana no es bienvenida en nuestra casa? La multitud se enmudeció por un momento, y luego alguien murmuró el nombre Hyuga y el resto comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No nos importa cuál es su apellido— Tobi advirtió con un gruñido bajo—. Las órdenes de itachi fueron que ella no sería dañada ni perjudicada. Ahora caminen, cada uno vuelva a sus tareas.

Rin tiró de la manga de Hinata.

—¡Qué valiente es Tobi! — Ella soltó un suspiro y luego se volvió hacia el grupo.

—Es una locura que Itachi sama haya traído una Hyuga aquí—, otra voz gritó, y los otros concordaron hasta que sus voces crecieron nuevamente. Sasuke y Deidara se apresuraron a ir al lado de Hinata mientras Kisame desenvainaba su espada, y se preparaba para luchar.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Un silencio total recayó en la mansión Uchiha después que las puertas detrás del grupo se cerraron con un golpe. Lentamente, las cabezas giraron en dirección a la entrada. El único sonido que podía ser oído fue un insulto murmurado por Hidan ante la aparición del Líder.

Itachi hizo una pausa en las puertas por sólo un segundo, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él. Era claro por las expresiones en los rostros de Deidara y de Tobi, y la espada desenvainada de Kisame, lo que estaba ocurriendo, ademas de ver a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos y con su Chokutō en mano. Cuando él dio un paso, el grupo se movió hacia atrás como si fuesen amenazados por una ola. Sus ojos penetrantes y letales fueron hacia Hinata.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hacer nada mas. Itachi se movió lentamente, con las manos a los costados. Dio la vuelta alrededor del grupo hasta que se paró delante de Hinata. Cuando él tomó su mano entre las suyas, su ceño fruncido aumentó el temblor de ella.

—Una locura — él lanzó una mirada letal a cada rostro hasta encontrar a quien había dicho eso—. Mi vida ha sido una locura hace mucho tiempo, Shiro. Y aunque soy más propenso a matar Hyugas, no me opongo completamente a matar Uchihas si es necesario—. Su voz era ronca por la furia reprimida, y si Hinata no estuviese tan asustada habría suspirado ante el sonido sensual de esa voz— Los he mantenido protegidos a todos ustedes aquí. Pero les advierto que si alguno no la trata correctamente, abandonará Kirigakure. De una forma o de otra. — Él giró para enfrentarla. Dios, ellos deberían ser enemigos, y después de haber conocido a Sasuke y haber escuchado la historia de su vida en el calabozo de su abuelo, Hinata entendía por qué Itachi nunca le daría su corazón. Pero aquí estaba él, protegiéndola de su propio clan. ¿Él había hecho eso porque ella era más valiosa para él viva, o por otra razón completamente diferente?

El grupo se dispersó, Tobi se alejó clavando su Kunai en una pera a medida que se retiraba. Sasuke y Kisame dejaron la mansión para practicar con sus espadas. Sasuke no se metería mas con la nueva mascota de su hermano o por lo menos, no por ahora.

—Te ves muy bella esta mañana— Itachi oyó que Deidara le decía a Hinata mientras esta enrojecía. Itachi ante esto sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse.

Cuando ellos estuvieron a solas, la mirada de itachi recorrió a Hinata desde los pies hasta la cabeza, el maldito de Deidara tenia razón.

—Te ves muy bien—. Él levantó sus dedos hacia los mechones azulados que enmarcaban su rostro—. Y tu cabello luce muy bien— él hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño y bajar su mirada al piso como si luchase contra alguna emoción profunda. Hinata se sonrojo y se regocijó de ver que él había perdido esa batalla y volvió su mirada hacia su melena—. Su cabello también se ve muy bien.

Hinata hizo una breve reverencia y se esforzó por esconder su diversión por su pérdida de compostura.

—Arigatou, Itachi San...

Hinata estudió su perfil mientras caminaban juntos hacia el gran salón. Él era tan alto, tan ancho comparado con ella. Cuando él volvió sus ojos hacia ella vio su temor obvio, y Hinata se ruborizó.

—Estoy enojado contigo— dijo él.

—¿P-porqué? — Él le lanzó una mirada divertida—. Parecías muy contenta ayer con mi Ottoto. Hinata se sorprendió y encogió los hombros.

—¿Acaso te gusto? Itachi la miro de reojo.

—¡Oh! se me olvidaba que estabas comprometida.

—Ehhhhh— itachi sacudió la cabeza—. Su nombre se me olvidó. Señor feudal Hizen Himaru ¿verdad?

Hinata casi hizo una pausa en sus pasos. ¡por KAMI! ¿Qué nombre le había dicho? ¿Era Hizen, verdad?

—S-su nombre no tiene i-importancia— ella dijo asustada, por no recordar el nombre—. Hay un a-asunto más importante de cual deseo h-hablar.

—Tienes mis oídos dispuestos— dijo él, manteniendo su mirada hacia adelante.

—E-es sobre mi tío— ella le lanzó una breve mirada de reojo, esperando que él frunciese la frente o tal vez que se alejara enojado. Pero itachi no hizo nada de eso—. Estoy preocupada por usted..

—Me insultas.

—N-no q-quiero que m-muera—

La boca de itachi se curvó en una arrogante media sonrisa que hizo que ella se derritiese.

—Si el ejército de tu tío me encuentra y vienen aquí, ellos morirán a manos de los Uchiha, los Ninjas de la aldea, y los Anbu. Planeo matar a Hizashi, Hinata. Nada ni nadie me detendrá. Ni siquiera tú.

itachi se quedó callado por un momento, aunque sacudió la cabeza. Cuando habló nuevamente, la dureza de su voz le dijo que esa conversación estaba terminando.

—Mi hermano quiere venganza y yo se la daré.

¿Qué quería decir eso?

—P-por lo menos c-considera...

—No.

—Y-yo te q-quiero, Itachi... Hinata enrojeció y evito mirar el rostro del Uchiha, no sabia porque había dicho eso, pero sentía la necesidad de darlo a conocer.

—Me quieres bastante, Hyuga.

Ella oyó la sonrisa en su voz y tomo valor para mirar, giró la cabeza y lo miro. Sus pasos vacilaron ante el calor de su mirada. Su máscara de frialdad se había ido, y por un momento vio la verdad desnuda de sus emociones. Su expresión se oscureció de deseo y Hinata quiso lanzarse en sus brazos.

—Es una pesadilla convivir con una Hyuga— dijo él—, pero estoy dispuesto a sufrir eso.

Las cejas de Hinata se arquearon, y sus labios se curvaron formando una tímida sonrisa. Si él insistiese mostrar su apariencia de indiferencia, mientras que sus ojos le decía que eso sólo era una fachada. Con su corazón acelerado, ella lo agarró de la mano. Ella escondió su satisfacción cuando él pareció perder la compostura nuevamente, y ella se inclinó más cerca de él.

En vez de soltar su mano, él enlazó sus dedos con los suyos, acercándola más íntimamente.

¿Lucharía con migo Itachi San? ÉL rió.

—¿P-por qué se ríe, Itachi San? ¿No c-cree que yo l-luche bien? Hablo Hinata con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Si, debo admitir que luchas bien, para ser una niña. Yo te vi luchar contra los Ninjas Renegados.

—¿Para ser una niña? — ella capturó su mano y activo su Byakugan—. Y-yo podría v-vencerlo, itachi Uchiha.

Había diversión en su rostro angelical.

—Déjeme q-quitarme este Kimono y lucharemos.

—¡Oh, no! . Si te lastimase, nunca me podría perdonar.

Él realmente era un machista dominante. Pero su gentileza con ella fue lo que la hizo moverse hacia él.

Itachi extrañaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Él Uchiha la maldijo por no extrañar eso. El dio un paso hasta que sus pies se tocaron, luego ladeó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

Hinata retrocedió, cuando vio que Itachi se aproximaba.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí, Hyuga? — El se inclino y susurró contra su mentón y cautelosamente colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

El sintió su cuerpo respondiendo casi inmediatamente. Sus músculos se apretaron. Su corazón se aceleró. El ego de Itachi aumento. ¡El la afectaba! Era suficiente hacerla querer besarlo.

lo que no sabia Itachi era que ella no había pensado en otra cosa desde la primera vez que él había posado su boca sobre la suya. itachi levantó sus brazos, listos para envolverla. Su respiración salió como en un gemido bajo.

Hinata retrocedió, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

—E-en el jardín, e-entonces. Y asegúrese de e-estar listo.

Itachi la observó desaparecer escaleras arriba y apretó sus dientes por la agonía maravillosa que le producía el endureciendo en su ingle.

—Oh, pequeña, yo estoy listo, siempre lo estoy, pero... Ese no es el problema.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Espero que estos dos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado... Nos leemos dentro de una semana.. Próximo capitulo... sorpresa hahahaha :)**_

_**Comenten para animarme :)**_

_**Sayonara**_


	14. Chapter 14

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

*O*O*

Itachi no era un hombre de desperdiciar su tiempo y mientras esperaba que Hinata lo encontrase en el campo de entrenamiento, se puso a practicar con Hidan . Era por eso que Hidan se encontró mas de una vez esquivando el Jutsu Igneo: Llamas del Fénix de su líder. Cuando Itachi finalmente vio a Hinata caminando hacia él, le hizo señas a su amigo para que se alejara, sus ojos onix se clavaron en ella. Sus cabello negro ondeaba con el viento. La camisa de rejillas que usaba revelaba sus encantos femeninos y esto lo cautivo.

—¿E-esta listo? — Ella gritó antes de alcanzarlo, luego saludó tímidamente con la mano a Hidan y a Sasuke, Hinata hizo unos sellos con sus manos y activo su Byakugan, sus blancas pupilas se agrietaran, a la vez que se formaban venas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Si—. Los ojos de Itachi absorbieron cada centímetro de ella mientras sus labios se curvaban sensualmente, se sorprendió al ver lo ruda que la Hyuga lucia al activar su Kekkei Genkai —. Estoy listo para ti.

Cuando ella adopto la pose de combate característico de su clan, él negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—Espera, pequeña, lucharas enserio. Hidan , ve a buscar...

La palma de Hinata roso el hombro de Itachi. Sus reflejos fueron instantáneos, y, esquivo el golpe antes de que este lo alcanzara, el hizo una pausa, y le lanzó una mirada feroz y azorada. Hinata le sonrió en respuesta y lanzó su próximo ataque.

—Preferiría no luchar contigo pequeña— dijo él y activo su Sharingan a la vez que usaba su Ninjutsu, Dispersión de Cuervos, dividiendo su cuerpo en cuervos y atacando a Hinata con ellos.

Hinata saltó hacia atrás, evitando el golpe.

—No quiero herirte—

— Y-yo preferiría que no fuera tan cuidadoso conmigo—. Ella ataco con su técnica Juken, por la izquierda, luego por la derecha, y luego le tocó uno de sus hombros, cerrando su canal de chakra—. Yo p-puedo... — Itachi sintió un inmenso dolor en su hombro pero no dijo nada, la pequeña le estaba dando pelea y eso en verdad le sorprendía y lo hacia de alguna forma sentirse orgulloso, ella era una digna Ninja— ...d-defenderme... —ella atacó sus piernas— ...p-por mi misma.

—¡La muchacha lo está haciendo mover el traste! — Hidan hablo con una risa, luego Sasuke rugió y se cruzo de brazos, tal vez Hidan tenia razón, la mocosa le estaba dando pelea a su hermano, pero el Uchiha menor nunca lo reconocería .

—¿Pretendes vencerme, Hinata? — Itachi preguntó con un gruñido provocativo que estremeció a Hinata.

Él estaba excitado y absolutamente divertido. Estaba tan excitado físicamente, que no creía que su cuerpo aguantara por mucho mas tiempo las ganas de envolverla en sus brazos. Ella atacó. Pero falló en su objetivo. El brazo que Itachi aun podía mover la enlazó por la cintura. Él la hizo girar y pegar su espalda contra su pecho. Su mano cruzo sobre su estomago y la alzo, sujetándola muy cerca.

—No estás concentrada, pequeña Hinata .

Su voz ronca sonó en su oído. Ella luchó contra el efecto excitante del cuerpo de él detrás de suyo y giro su cuerpo, golpeando con su Jūken el pecho de Itachi.

Itachi se curvó ligeramente, apretándose las costillas. Hinata aprovechó eso y saltó de sus brazos.

Ella contrarrestó el ataque con un golpe en su muslo, que Itachi bloqueó muy fácilmente.

—Es mejor que paremos esto pequeña o vas a salir lastimada— su voz se hizo mas gruesa con cada palabra, como recordándole que él podría tomarla, dominarla y poseerla.

—No, aun no t-termino— Hinata estaba decidida le demostraría a Itachi que ella era mas que una niña, le aria ver que era fuerte y que podía permanecer a su lado sin ser protegida.

—Juho Soshiken— Ella grito, mientras de sus puños liberaban chakra dándole forma de un león alrededor de sus palmas.

Itachi estaba sorprendido no podría creer que esa fuera su tierna, frágil y dulce Hinata... Pero le demostraría que el también era un guerrero.

Hinata ataco con fuerza. Itachi saltó a la derecha, giró sobre sus talones, y le golpeó las nalgas con su mano sana. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus rostro se encendió. Él se movió hacia atrás mientras ella avanzaba lanzando golpes frenéticamente.

—¿Dije algo que te distrajo nuevamente, pequeña?

Hinata arqueó sus cejas, comenzando a entender la táctica que él estaba empleando. ¡El recurriría a cualquier cosa! Era un demonio realmente. Bien, ella podía ser igualmente astuta.

—Si, la idea de estar con Itachi san me distrae—. Ella paso su Jūho Sōshiken encima de su cabeza, y casi lo tocó— ella avanzó—...Le d-demostrare lo que puedo hacer.

Hinata saco un Kunai se abalanzo contra el y lo tocó.

Itachi puso sus dedos sobre la sangre que manchaba la manga de su camisa, luego mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bien hecho.

—¡Oh, Itachi san, Gomenasai! — Ella bajó su guardia, terriblemente arrepentida de haberlo herido nuevamente. Antes que ella tuviese tiempo de alejarse de su rival, Itachi estaba encima de ella, agarrando sus manos.

—Nunca muestres clemencia por tu enemigo, Hinata — su voz gruesa la envolvió como la niebla. Él habló tan tiernamente que sus huesos casi se derritieron.

—N-no tengo enemigo aquí, Uchiha Sama.

Itachi no se pudo resistir mas y decidió reclamar esos labios como suyos, el Uchiha pegó su boca a la de Hinata, dándole un beso exigente. Su lengua se hundió en su boca, envolviéndola en una danza tan seductora que se sintió debilitarse contra él.

Él murmuró.

—Te deseo.

Sasuke y Hidan dejaron de luchar y miraron boquiabiertos a Itachi y a la muchacha apretada en sus brazos. Entonces Sasuke le dio un codazo a su compañero y los dos se alejaron para darles privacidad. Sasuke se detuvo a mitad del camino y miro de nuevo a su hermano, le parecía increíble lo que estaba viendo que era lo que le estaba pasando a su Oniisan ¿Qué le había hecho esa niña para que el se comportara de ese modo? el Uchiha menor decidió seguir su camino, después hablaría con su Oniisan.

Itachi separo los labios de los de Hinata, maldijo la falta de aire y se paro lentamente de su regazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Hinata lo miro apenada pero no podía ocultar su felicidad, para ella ese beso había sido perfecto, en ese momento Hinata quiso saber mas de la vida de Itachi y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Me contaría lo que mi abuelo les hizo? — Hinata preguntó cuando apoyo su espalda contra un árbol—. Por favor. Hable conmigo sobre esto, quiero saber lo que paso, todo.

— Itachi giró su cabeza para mirarla, eso era lo que quería a cambio de haberle "ganado" —. Lentamente, él enfrentó a Hinata, listo para contarle la historia que quería olvidar—. Liam Hyuga mantenía a mi hermano encerrado en una jaula que estaba colgada a solo metros de mí— Itachi se forzó a continuar aunque el horror en la cara de Hinata claramente decía que debía cesar—. Al principio, pensé que el enloquecería. Era sólo un bebé. Imagina lo que debe haber sido estar encerrado en una jaula—. Los hombres de Hizashi solían venir para sacarlo y marcar su cuerpo—. Su mirada sombría halló la de Hinata nuevamente—. Tuve que matarlos, Hinata— él dijo, moviéndose en dirección a ella—. Los asesiné. Los maté a todos con mi hermano aferrado a mi espalda. No podía detenerme, aún sabiendo lo que lo estaba forzando a presenciar.

—Lo entiendo— Hinata le dijo suavemente, apenas capaz de respirar. Ella sospechaba que él estaba pidiendo su absolución, y ella se la dio. Itachi, tomó su mano y se sentó en el pasto, empujándola abajo suavemente para que se sentase a su lado.

—No, pequeña, no entiendes. ¿Sabes lo que el vio? Fue muy feo, Hinata. Tan feo que el no puede olvidar. A veces... — él hizo una pausa—. A veces el despierta de sus sueños y recuerda todos los detalles.

Yo llevaba a mi hermano pequeño colgado de mis hombros mientras cortaba las cabezas de los hombres. Nueve años de tortura, de observar a mi hermano sufrir, de oírlo gritar, y sentirme impotente para cambiar eso.

Ahora Hinata entendía él había vivido un infierno y se había convertido en un monstruo bañado con la sangre de sus víctimas, por proteger a su hermano a su ser mas amado.

Fue entonces que Hinata vio en sus ojos la cosa que mas lo atormentaba, lo que lo destruía. No eran los años de horrores pasados en un calabozo, sino la culpa y el remordimiento por lo que su hermano había presenciado.

—Mi hermano se ha convertido en un ser frió y arrogante como yo por mi culpa el es así, si tan solo hubiera luchado y defendido a nuestros padres entonces tal vez el no sufriría. Tu tío tiene razón de llamarme Demonio.

_***o*0*o*0*o*0*o***_

Hinata caminó a lo largo de la orilla, dejando que el agua espumosa lavase sus pies. Apenas sintió el agua helando su piel. Sus pensamientos estaban fijos en el campo de entrenamiento delante suyo, y no en el hombre que estaba allí.

¡Itachi Uchiha había sobrevivido al infierno! Había salvado a su hermano de ese infierno, pero aquello en lo que él se había convertido en ese proceso destrozaba el corazón de Hinata.

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las ondas que rodaban debajo de sus pies. No podía llorar de ese modo delante de Itachi, pues sus hombros ya cargaban suficiente peso, entonces ella lo había dejado en el campo de entrenamiento y había venido aquí para llorar libremente hasta que el sol se hundió en el horizonte. Itachi había matado a los hombres de la Rama Principal de su abuelo en una masacre que se había convertido en una leyenda, y él creía que eso le había costado el cambio de la única persona a la que él podría amar. Su hermano.

_***o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o***_

Itachi no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando Hinata volvió.

Hinata esperó a Itachi, preocupándose a medida que los minutos pasaban. Dios la ayudase, ella lo amaba. Hinata llevó sus manos a su garganta. Ese amor que lo más probable la haría terminar muerta... o marcada a fuego con hierro. No, Neji nunca permitiría eso. ¿Pero, qué sería de su vida? Itachi no la amaba. Ella volvería a Konoha, o a la Aldea De La Lluvia. Una vez que su tío estuviese muerto y nunca más vería a Itachi nuevamente. Recordó sus besos y se pasó las manos mojadas por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Itachi Uchiha era apasionado en su odio, y en sus besos.

—Dios mío, él me hace subir fiebre.

— Espero que ese él se refiera a mí, pequeña.

Hinata se dio vuelta. Itachi estaba a unos metros de ella.

—Te estaba buscando, ¿A donde fuiste? — Él preguntó cuando ella no respondió.

—Yo... Fui a lavar mi cara. Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojo carmesí al observar el perfecto rostro de Itachi.

—¿M-me dejaría c-curar su herida?— Ella cambio de tema.

Sus ojos recayeron en sus manos temblorosas cuando ella empezó a usar su ninjutsu medico. Itachi la miro con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

—¿Dónde me pongo?

—Más cerca—. Hinata dejó que su corazón hablase por ella.

—Cuidado, pequeña— él advirtió, su voz ronca y profunda—. Me tientas a tirarte sobre el pasto y besarte hasta que te rindas en mis brazos.

—Ehhhhhhh... — ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras y se sonrojo al instante.

Itachi se moviendo en dirección a ella para ser curado, mientras Hinata hacia su trabajo el Uchiha mayor no podía dejar de mirarle, para el, la pequeña Hyuga era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas haya visto, no pudiendo resistir mas tiempo. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, él le hizo levantar la cabeza. La miró profundamente dentro de sus ojos, revelando los restos torturados de su corazón mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre la curva delicada de su labio inferior, abriendo sus labios para recibirlo. Él cubrió su boca con la suya, acariciándola, respirándola, consumiéndola, rindiéndola.

Hinata abrió su boca para recibirlo, apretando su camisa Ninja con ambas manos mientras el beso se profundizaba. Itachi la abrazó, envolviéndola con su protección, su fuerza, su deseo.

—Te amo — ella susurró cuando él se separó lentamente—. N-no puedo evitarlo, no me importa c-cuales son nuestros apellidos ni nuestras edades. No me importa quien critique ese amor.

Él se alejó, y ella observó con dolor como él cerraba sus ojos, y se distanciaba de ella nuevamente.

—Es difícil — ella luchó por mantener su voz clara y sin tartamudeos—. No es usted un hombre fácil de querer. Yo lo amo, V-voy a amarlo y a probarle que usted no es un Demonio.

—¿Hinata? — El sonido de la voz de Itachi diciendo su nombre, sobresaltó a Hinata—. Deberías irte ahora.

—NO...

—Quiero estar solo es mejor que te vallas a dormir—

—Pero...—

—AHORA— Itachi grito y vio como Hinata se alejaba se sentía mal por hacerle daño pero era lo mejor.

Hinata salio corriendo del lugar y se apoyo en silencio contra una de las puertas de la mansión Uchiha, el corazón de Hinata se rompió sentía las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, pero las controló, por miedo a que ellas nunca dejasen de caer. Hinata sabía que el nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero estúpidamente creyó que el podría quererla un poco pero... este era un amor unilateral en el que ella se había enamorado perdidamente del Demonio Uchiha.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Holas espero les guste el capítulo y perdónenme por los errores y mala ortografía... Gracias a las personitas que leen las historia desde el principio y les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras... GRACIAS POR EL APOYO :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor._

_o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o_

_Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha..._

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

*O*O*

Hinata entro a la mansión Uchiha y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y luego se sentó en el piso. Deidara y Kisame aparecieron a su lado un momento después.

—Ven— Deidara la persuadió suavemente mientras Kisame miraba fijamente a Hinata, —. Todo estará bien.

Hinata enterró su rostro en sus manos y lloró suavemente.

—Hai.

Deidara se arrodilló a su lado y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Necesitas tomar algo caliente — él le dijo mientras la alejaba de la puerta—. Ven, Kisame.

—Me quedaré — Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Deidara llevó a Hinata al solar en vez del gran salón, ya que muchos de los hombres se estarían acomodando para pasar allá la noche. La única bebida en el solar era sake, entonces Deidara lo calentó cerca del fuego de la chimenea y lo sirvió en una copa. El aire frío de la noche helaba el cuarto. Él acercó dos sillas a la chimenea y le cubrió sus hombros con una manta.

Hinata dobló sus piernas debajo de la manta y miro a Deidara con un semblante triste en su rostro. Deseaba estar sola, pero Deidara había insistido en acompañarla y ella no era una persona grosera, entonces no le quedo de otra que aceptar la compañía del Akatsuki.

—Q-quiero olvidar lo que mi a-abuelo le hizo a Itachi S-san y a su hermano, creo que no lo odiaría ni c-culparía si matara a mi tío, p-porque se que se lo merece y si el mato a mi a-abuelo creo que hizo j-justicia.

—Itachi no lo mató— Deidara le aseguró—. Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez se hubiese sentido más satisfecho.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, y luego bajó la vista, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Mi padre sabía esto?

—No lo sé.

Hinata se empezó a sentir mareada y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas. Unos momentos después, ella habló nuevamente.

—Itachi San, piensa que él es un monstruo a los ojos de todos. El cree que su hermano se ha convertido en alguien tan frió y vació como él, pero yo se que Sasuke san guarda su verdadero yo muy dentro de él y se que el ama a su hermano.

Deidara tomó un trago de Sake, luego cerró sus ojos.

—Yo creo lo mismo— él admitió y se recostó en su silla—.Sasuke ama a su hermano pero, para el lo mas importante es la venganza y no le importa presionar a su hermano con tal de obtener lo que desea...es por eso que Itachi está determinado a matar a tu tío, pero cuando lo haga, me temo que todo el poder del Mundo Shinobi caerá sobre él. Hizashi también sabe eso, y por eso provoca a Itachi causándoles crueldades a las mujeres Uchiha.

Hinata tembló debajo de la manta. Ella sabía que su tío era una mala persona.

—É-el nunca vino a b-buscarnos cuando éramos muy pequeñas, aunque lo prometía f-frecuentemente. Nos abandonó para ser c-criadas por los miembros de la Rama secundaria del clan. Cuando cumplí 13 años, él me prestó más a-atención a mí que a Hanabi Chan. D-descubrí la razón este último invierno cuando él i-intentó b-besarme.

Deidara se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y dejó su copa en el piso. Su mirada estaba fija en Hinata, su voz baja cargada con una rabia controlada.

—¿Neji lo sabe?

—N-nunca se lo habría dicho a él— dijo Hinata—. E-espero que mi tío nunca nos encuentre— ella agregó.

—¿Nos?

Cuando ella lo miró, Deidara estaba observándola con una mezcla de preocupación y de admiración.

—Es una cosa muy peligrosa que te unas a nosotros, Hinata, hmn.— La expresión de Deidara mostró preocupación cuando Hinata se tambaleo—. Te sientes mal, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y enfocó su atención en él.

—Estoy bien solo un poco cansada. Mintió

—Hmn.

Hinata lo observó mientras él sonreía y sus hoyuelos se marcaban. Le tenía mucho afecto a Deidara. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido él la había tratado amablemente. Aunque él era ferozmente leal a Itachi, nunca le había demostrado desprecio por su apellido. Él era amable y tremendamente encantador. Con ese halo de rulos cayendo descuidadamente sobre sus ojo, y una sonrisa perfecta que podía derretir el corazón de la mujer más estoica a veinte metros, no era extraño que casi todas las mujer en aldea de la Niebla buscasen su atención.

—Deidara Sempai... ¿U-usted cree que soy una m-molestia para Itachi San?

Deidara estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y Itachi llenó el umbral de la entrada. Sus ojos brillaban con algo peligroso, Deidara instintivamente se puso de pie. La mirada de Itachi recorrió a Deidara y luego fue a posarse en Hinata.

—Me vas a tener que decir a donde vas de ahora en adelante, Hinata Hyuga.

Ella se tenso y bajo su mirada, no se encontraba con la suficiente valentía como para verle a los ojos después de su confesión y su rechazo. Hinata arrancó la manta de sus piernas y se puso de pie. Luego casi se cayó. Deidara la capturó por el codo. Ella se enderezo lentamente y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se sintió mareada.

—Me siento enferma.

Itachi la observó desmayarse en brazos de Deidara, luego envió a su amigo una mirada feroz antes de arrebatarla de sus brazos y lanzarla encima de su hombro.

—Ve a buscar a Rin, dile que lleve a mi cuarto agua y un paño— él ordenó—. Y como es que no te diste cuenta que esta enferma... — Itachi entrecerró sus ojos hacia su amigo antes de partir.

Cuando él salió, golpeando la puerta detrás de él, Deidara se preocupo por Hinata pero también sonrió al darse cuenta que su amigo finalmente se estaba haciendo frágil.

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

Hinata dormía profundamente cobijada debajo de las mantas tibias en la cama de Itachi mientras él la observaba hasta bien entrada la noche, el se encontraba mas tranquilo ahora que la fiebre de Hinata había desaparecido.

Al principio él había caminado impacientemente delante de la cama, tironeado entre la demanda de su cuerpo que la deseaba y la orden de su corazón que le decía que debía despacharla. Kami sama querido, ella lo amaba. ¿Estaba loca o era tonta? ¿No se daba cuenta que eso era una sentencia de muerte para ella? Por Dios, era su culpa. Él sabía que ella no lo odiaba. Él no había hecho nada para detener sus sonrisas tiernas. Él la había dejado pensar que él era un héroe de cuentos. La había besado, sabiendo que... Debería haber hecho todo para protegerla, pues él era el mayor peligro para su bienestar. ¡Y ahora la había traído a su cama! Dios, la deseaba allí. No podía pensar lógicamente cuando ella estaba cerca. Y ahora, en su inocencia, ella se había enamorado él. Eso y matarla serían lo mismo.

Después de caminar incansablemente durante la primer hora como un león enjaulado, finalmente se había sentado en una silla escondida en las sombras de un rincón del cuarto. Las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban el rostro dormido de Hinata y él la observó durante otra hora. Ya sabía de memoria el contorno de sus facciones, cada bella curva que formaba su cara. Quería saber más sobre ella. Pero el costo era demasiado grande. Ella había caído en sus brazos, perforada por una flecha que estaba designada para él. ¿Cómo iba a saber en ese momento que ella crearía semejante coas en su corazón? Él estaba tan seguro de sus propias defensas que no se había molestado en defenderse de ella, ademas ella no era el tipo de mujer en la que el se fijaría, claro que no, pero entonces que había pasado. Ella solo era una niña y el un hombre mucho mayor que ella y su peor enemigo, pero había permitido su entrada a su infierno privado. La había arrastrado hasta su fortaleza y había inscrito la palabra: "muerte" sobre su frente.

Itachi apretó los dientes y los puños. Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, necesitando maldecir a los cielos. Había arrastrado a Sasuke a través de los portones del infierno para salvarlo. ¿De qué? Él mismo se había convertido en uno de los muchos demonios que perseguían a Sasuke. Y ahora había hecho lo mismo con Hinata. Muerte para los simpatizantes de los Uchiha. Ese era el lema de las Naciones Ninjas. Dios... ¡No! Él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de pedir a Dios nada. Sin embargo le pidió una sola cosa.

—Por favor— él susurró—. Fortaléceme.

Itachi se levantó, determinado a hacer lo que debía. Ella había sido forzada. Tomada contra su voluntad. Si, eso era todo lo que ella tendría que decirles a ellos. Pero él no la había tomado. Ella permanecía pura. Sólo había compasión como sentimiento. Y la compasión era muy fácil de destruir.

Itachi caminó hacia el extremo de la cama y se agachó, llevando su rostro cerca del suyo. Ella era su redención para pecados que él consideraba demasiado graves como para ser perdonados. Pero no podía aceptar su amor sin ponerla en un peligro mortal. Su odio corría profundo, y no dejaba espacio para el amor. Le haría creer eso a ella. Y con eso salvaría su vida.

—No te amaré, Hinata Hyuga. Nunca. — Itachi, se levantó, jurándose a sí mismo que ella nunca sabría cuanto lo torturaba esa mentira.

Hinata abrió sus párpados y luego los cerró nuevamente ante los rayos de sol vociferando como la trompeta de un heraldo desde la ventana. Levanto sus manos y se tallo los ojos. Después de unos segundos, ella lentamente levantó sus párpados nuevamente.

Por Kami ¿qué había sucedido con las ventanas? Se movió tan cautelosamente como su cuerpo se lo permitía para escapar al ofuscante rayo de luz. Sus pensamientos eran vagos y su cerebro estaba confuso, y luego, como una cortina siendo corrida, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto poco conocido, una cama extraña, sus ojos buscaron velozmente hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. El techo no le ofreció ninguna respuesta, luego con gran esfuerzo se sentó, todavía se sentía un poco mal.

Estaba en el cuarto de un hombre, eso era claro para ella. Todo en el cuarto era de madera oscura. Hasta las paredes estaban recubiertas con planchas gruesas de madera. Un enorme ropero intrincadamente tallado, más alto que Itachi, estaba entre dos grandes silla que podían acomodar por lo menos a dos personas a la vez.. Una fuente de plata estaba apoyada en otra mesa, junto con un pequeño candelabro. Ningún tapiz decoraba las paredes; ningún escudo o estandarte ofreció algo de color y alegría. Las ventanas estaban desnudas, y la ausencia de cortinados en torno a la cama le dijo a Hinata que quien dormía allí no le importaba nada sobre su privacidad. Aún con su ausencia de color y de telas para ofrecer calor, el cuarto era caliente. Claro, había una enorme chimenea con un fuego rugiente, y Hinata supo instintivamente qué la hacía sentir como si hubiese pertenecido a ese cuarto toda su vida. El ambiente olía como Itachi, a brezo salvaje y niebla .Si, ella pensó, cerrando sus ojos para inhalar ese olor. Esa era su habitación, su cama.

Todavía estaba sonriente cuando Itachi entró en el cuarto.

La imagen de Hinata sentada en su cama, su cabello color negro azulado enmarcando su rostro y sus hermosos ojos luna le aceleraron el corazón a Itachi. Experimentó un invasión súbita de algo tan fuerte que casi lo dobló en dos. Cuando ella giró su cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, él quiso caer de rodillas y rendirle el homenaje que ella merecía. Itachi casi sonrió.

Muerte para los simpatizantes de Uchiha.

Él frunció el ceño muy ferozmente para borrar su sonrisa. Avanzando, él evitó su mirada mientras cruzaba la habitación y se paraba en la ventana.

—¿T-todo está bien? — Ella preguntó, sintiendo por su mirada fría y dura que no lo estaba. Su voz era baja y afligida, pero Itachi no se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—No— él respondió firmemente. Miró por la ventana a la neblina distante—. Hay un Hyuga en mi Aldea y quiero que se largue.

La boca de Hinata cayó abierta, y su corazón latió muy violentamente. No lo había oído correctamente. No podía ser.

—P-pero y-yo e-esperaba... Itachi, usted me beso y a-aunque se que sus sentimientos no son c-como los míos y nunca lo s-serán... Yo creí que por lo m-menos...

Hinata callo cuando el hablo, con una voz tan fría y tan carente de algún sentimiento que sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza y dolor.

Ahora él la miró por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos brillaban como el cobalto frío contra la luz del sol.

—Falta de sentido común por mi parte, nada más.

Hinata se sentó torpemente. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se pegaron a sus pestañas cuando parpadeó. Los ojos endurecidos de Itachi se clavaron en ella.

—Estás partiendo, Hinata. Mis hombres te escoltarán hasta la Aldea De La Roca mañana. Una vez que llegues, le dirás a su Hokage que te escapaste de las garras de los temibles Uchiha. Dile la verdad, que el Demonio te secuestró. Pídele que mande a buscar a tu hermana y que le avise a tu primo que estas con ellos. Él vendrá por ti, no tengo duda. Si ves a tu tío vivo, dile que yo iré tras él.

—¿P-por q-qué? — Fue todo lo que Hinata pudo decir. Su garganta le dolía con un nudo que servía para sofocar un sollozo. Su tartamudeo regreso con fuerza y lo odio.

Él se volvió hacia la ventana y dobló sus manos en su espalda.

—Yo no necesito darte una razón.

—¡Q-quiero una... o-onegai! — Ella le rogó con sus manos en su pecho. Su corazón dolía como nunca ¿Era ese el dolor que provocaba un amor no correspondido? pero a pesar de su rechazo ella quería correr a los brazos de Itachi y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

—Muy bien, Hyuga. Estoy cansado de ti. No entiendo como creíste que podría llegar a sentir algo por alguien tan insignificante y despreciable, no eres la clase de mujer que deseo, en realidad no eres mas que una chiquilla y lo admito, sentía curiosidad de tener un Hyuga en mi hogar, uno que no quisiera matar. Pero me doy cuenta ahora que no puedo... — Itachi hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos, luego apretó sus dientes—. No puedo tolerar tu presencia. Deja mi cama. Deja mi mansión. No te quiero mas aquí ¡LÁRGATE!.

Itachi pensó que ella lloraría. Se preparó para eso. Ella lo amaba, era obvio por el modo en que ella lo miraba y le hablaba. Ella se había iluminado cuando él había entrado en el cuarto, y él acababa de apagar esa luz. Esperaba que ella llorase, cualquier niña lo haría. Pero cuando ella salió de la cama y lo dejó sin una palabra para conservar su dignidad, él apretó sus dientes para detenerse de gritar su nombre y ordenarle que volviese a él.

Hinata corrió directamente al baño, donde vomitó lo que quedaba en su estomago. Las palabras crueles de Itachi hacían eco impiadosamente en su mente. Innumerables veces ella había sido forzada a revivir su crueldad. Él había estado parado en la ventana como un guerrero tallado en piedra, con su espalda derecha como una flecha. Dios la ayudase, pero ella entendía por qué él la odiaba tanto. No lo culpaba. Itachi tenía derecho a echarla de Kirigakure. Le había dicho desde el principio que la devolvería a su Oniisan. Ella sabía que él nunca podría amarla, pero había creído que... Había esperado que... No, ella lloró. Había sido su propia culpa por enamorarse de él, por querer ese hogar, por querer a lo que ella orgullosamente declararía como su familia y por querer a un hombre tan perfecto como lo era Itachi Uchiha.

Para Sasuke, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño, Hinata sonó de cualquier modo menos orgullosa. Su corazón se oprimió ante la crudeza de su llanto, y por primera vez en todos los años de odio hacia los Hyuga, sintio lastima por una.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_¿Les gusto? Espero que siii_

_GRACIAS a las personitas que aun siguen la historia... Las AMO :=)_


	16. Chapter 16

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

*O*O*O

Hinata pasó la mañana de su expulsión de Kirigakure sola. Ella rechazó la oferta de Deidara para hablar con Itachi sobre la decisión de que ella partiese. No respondió cuando Rin golpeó su puerta, con la excusa de traerle algo para comer. Hinata no quería comida. Quería ser otra persona. Quería ser una Uchiha. Su mujer, su amor. Pero Itachi no tenía amor para darle. Él sólo parecía estar interesado en otro tipo de mujeres y demostraba estar hecho de odio y rabia. Pero había algo más en él, ella lo sabía. Había humor, ternura, y comprensión. Un hombre cuyos ojos emanaban orgullo cuando hablaba de su apellido. Un campeón y un defensor para su hermano, y para ella.

Dios, no quería partir y nunca jamas ver su rostro nuevamente.

Pero también entendía que el no la quería, y ella finalmente se sentó y se secó las ojos. Les dejaría saber que no todos los Hyugas tenían miedo de enfrentar su destino.

Itachi estaba parado en las almenas una hora más tarde, sin importarle el aire frío que soplaba. Sus ojos ónix estaban fijos más abajo en la pequeña en el campo de entrenamiento con Kisame, adoptando la pose de combate característica de su Clan. Ella apuntó, sin importarle los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su rostro, y activo su Byakugan. Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una sonrisa de victoria.

Oyó los pasos de Deidara detrás de él mucho antes de verlo. No se dio vuelta, y no quitó sus ojos de Hinata cuando Deidara aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia.

Deidara apoyó sus codos en el muro y siguió la dirección de la mirada de Itachi.

—Hidan me dijo que cambiaste de idea respecto a ir a cazar hoy a la mañana.

— Si.

Cuando Itachi no dijo nada más y continuó observando a Hinata, Deidara exhaló un suspiro leve.

—Tus ojos son muy reveladores, hermano. Hmn ¿Por qué la envías lejos cuando no quieres que se vaya?

—Ella es una Hyuga—. Itachi deslizó su mirada hacia Deidara por un momento antes de volverlos a Hinata—. Ella no pertenece aquí.

—Eso puede ser así, pero no es la razón por la que haces eso— Deidara argumentó— ¿Estás enamorado de ella, Itachi?

—No.

—Si, es bueno saber eso, eres muy viejo para ella—. Deidara le dio una palmada leve en la espalda mientras dejaba que su mirada fuese hacia la joven mas abajo—. Pero sabes ella es bastante bella y si yo fuera tú, no me fijaría en esas cosas, mas bien no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella en la cama de su prometido.

Itachi se dio vuelta y se alejó bruscamente de él. Deidara oyó la furiosa caminata de su amigo detrás de él y sonrió. Itachi quería a la niña ¿Por qué si no, él estaría tan celoso como un escudero que acababa de descubrir a su amante acostada con otro hombre? Deidara decidió usar esos celos para convencer a su amigo de cuan tonto estaba siendo.

—Espero por el bien de ella que su futuro marido no sea viejo. Alguien tan dulce y tierna como ella merece un hombre que la trate con amor, Hmn

—¿Qué quieres, Deidara? — Itachi apretó sus dientes.

—¿Querer? — Deidara giró y le ofreció un inocente encogimiento de hombros—. Quiero que ella sea feliz. Me gusta esa muchacha. Y quiero y le pido a Dios que ese bastardo no la golpee.

La mirada glacial de Itachi fue suficiente para hacer que Deidara cerrase su boca.

—Sé lo que piensas, Deidara. Pero yo no la amo, sabes que ella no es la clase de mujer que llamaría mi atención, entonces cesa tus juegos conmigo. Ella es una Hyuga, mi enemiga, y ella pertenece a su propia familia.

—Ella no es tu enemiga, Itachi. Ella está enamorada de ti, dices que no es la clase de mujer en la que pondrías tus ojos, pero entonces porque la miras de esa forma— la voz de Deidara se hizo más seria ahora.

— Cállate ¡Ella es una idiota! — la voz de Itachi estalló en un rugido atronador.

Ah, Deidara pensó, entendiendo finalmente.

—Tu corazón está determinado a protegerla, pero piensa. Ella está enamorada de ti. Y no estará más segura en ningún otro lugar mas que a tu lado.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, negándose a ser movido de su decisión.

—Ella conoce la ley. Y se olvidará de mí bastante pronto.

Deidara levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Muy bien, entonces — él se alejó del muro—. No sé si todavía te queda algo de corazón. Pero escúchame bien, Itachi Uchiha... Hmn— Ante esas palabras, Itachi parpadeó como si hubiese sido alcanzado por una piedra—. Yo no formaré parte de la idea de entregarla a manos de su tío. Y espero que cuando sea devuelta ella tenga el suficiente sentido común como para mantener en silencio sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Mírala! — Él dejó que sus ojos fueran a ella, obedeciendo su propia orden—. Ella es pura y honesta como un bebé. Ellos sabrán lo que hay en su corazón en el momento en que mencionen tu nombre.

—Entonces debo asegurarme que su corazón me odie.

Deidara oyó los pasos de Itachi y giró para ver a su amigo yéndose, pero Itachi ya se había ido.

Itachi bajó las escaleras velozmente, tomando de a tres y de a cuatro escalones a la vez. Dejando a Deidara pensando en lo que haría para hacer que Hinata lo odiase.

Cuando ella entró en su campo visual, sus labios se endurecieron en una línea apretada, y sus ojos se oscurecieron como una noche de invierno.

Hinata dio un paso atrás cuando lo vio, luego volvió su atención a Kisame y le hizo señas para continuar el entrenamiento. Pero un cuerpo como el de Itachi avanzando rápidamente en dirección a ella era difícil de ignorar. Hinata mordió su labio y la espada Samehada casi le rasgo un dedo cuando Kisame hizo su ataque.

Itachi arrebató la espada de Kisame de su mano y lo empujó lejos, todo en un solo movimiento fluido. Atacó a Hinata con una promesa de muerte en su mirada.

—Prepárate, Hyuga, o habrá un Hyuga menos en este mundo.

—I-itachi, yo... — ella comenzó a decirle que ella no quería practicar con él. Estaba asustada de su ira. Pero él atacó.

—Para ti de ahora en adelante soy Uchiha Sama, entendido—

Él corazón de Hinata se estrujo con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, al principio Hinata sólo podía mirarlo fijamente, azorada y descreída de que él la atacase con semejante fuerza. Luego él levantó la espada encima de su cabeza, sujetando la empuñadura con ambas manos, y ella supo que él iba a matarla si no se defendía. Se forzó a dejar de pensar como una mujer y empezar a actuar como una Shinobi. Ella desvió otro golpe feroz. Saltando hacia atrás, preparó sus piernas al próximo ataque. Completamente a la defensiva, ella logró bloquear tres golpes más.

Segundos más tarde ella estaba jadeando para respirar, su cabello estaba empapado de sudor y sus músculos le ardían y temblaban por la fuerza utilizada. Ni siquiera los Ninjas Renegados la habían agotado tan rápidamente. Y luego todo había terminado. Otro golpe que le hizo temblar los dientes, y otro que la hizo caer al suelo.

Itachi avanzó un paso y apoyó la punta de su espada Samehada en su garganta.

—¿Cómo se siente estar tan cerca de la muerte, Hyuga? — Con la punta de la hoja en su garganta, él se movió más cerca y se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Cuando él habló, su voz baja era un gruñido—. Recuerda este día y el miedo que te sofoca. Puedes creer que estás lista para enfrentar la muerte por razones nobles, pero cuando llegue el momento, nada importará más que tu propia vida. Recuerda esto y no seas idiota.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, incapaz de respirar y no era por tener a Samehada la espada que era considerada como la más aterradora de todas y la más poderosa en su máximo tamaño, apuntando a su garganta. Él estaba aplastando su corazón con su mano como lo había prometido ¿Por qué no acababa de matarla y terminaba con esa agonía? ¿Él era tan cruel que la torturaría primero? ¡No! ella lo había visto el amor que le tenia a su hermano. Él no era las cosas que tantas personas creían de él. Él era orgulloso y posesivo, un rebelde desafiante que cuidaba de su clan y mantenía su apellido vivo. Él era un hombre que se había convertido en un monstruo para proteger lo que amaba.

—El amor es la causa más noble de todas, Uchiha Sama— ella dijo tan desafiantemente como cuando él pronunciaba su propio apellido.

—No, es veneno para nosotros dos.

Él se alejó, rogándole a Dios que ella pudiese odiarlo. Si no pudiese hacerlo, él asesinaría a cualquiera que la castigase por sentir ese amor, y mataría a todos los demás, hasta morir ahogado en la sangre de ellos.

_***O*O*O**_

_**Gracias por sus lendos comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen, son mi motor :)... **_

_**Buena noticia para todos los que nos encanta Naruto Shippuden, en diciembre se estrenara la nueva película y todos van a salir mas grandes mucho mas grandes...**_

_**Ya quiero ver los bocetos de Hinata... Kyaaaaa**_


	17. Chapter 17

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 17**_

*O*O*O

Hinata lo observó alejarse. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se convulsionaba con la necesidad de seguirlo. Pero ella no se atrevió a moverse. Él había dejado sus sentimientos más que claros. Y ella no quería ser un estorbo para él, así que con el dolor en el alma se daría por vencida.

Abrazó su propio cuerpo para expulsar el frío de una tormenta que se acercaba y su mirada recorrió el paisaje salvaje y las cumbres envueltas en niebla. Había considerado muy bello ese lugar cuando había llegado. Pero ahora Kirigakure no sato, le parecía severo e infinitamente solitario. Era una tierra tan llena de cicatrices de guerra y tan imperdonable como él, Itachi Uchiha. Ella nunca lo tocaría. Finalmente, Hinata se rindió. Quería volver a su casa. Quería estar con su hermanita y su adorado Niisan.

Examinó las colinas circundantes ¿Neji estaría cerca? ¿O en el otro extremo del mundo?

Iba a ser llevada a Iwagakure no Sato, pero Neji no estaría allá. Ella sabía con su corazón que su Niisan la estaba buscando. Ella había estado tan ocupada viviendo en su "supuesto nuevo hogar" que no había pensado en lo que sucedería si él la encontrase. Si Neji viniese aquí, Itachi seguramente lo mataría. Él había prometido no dañar a su Niisan, pero el odio de Itachi hacia los Hyuga era demasiado fuerte. Apenas había podido evitar matarla a ella. Y a Neji no le iría mucho mejor si los encontrase en el camino hacia Iwagakure. Su sentido de caballerosidad le dictaría que debía lucha por su honor. Neji podría ser capaz de matar a uno de los hombres de Itachi, pero caería muy rápidamente después de eso. Hinata no quería que su Niisan o alguno de los Akatsuki muriese.

Sólo había una manera de prevenir eso.

_***O*O***_

Neji Hyuga apretó sus dientes cuando cada golpe feroz que Kishi Hyuga le daba a Azuna Uchiha resonaba en las paredes de la fortaleza. Un golpe más y Neji pondría fin a eso. Él lanzó su mirada a su padre que estaba de pie a unos centímetros de distancia. ¡El hombre estaba sonriendo!

—El Demonio estuvo aquí — Kishi escupió, apretando la camisa con puños—. Nos dirás a donde fue, o prenderemos fuego a toda la aldea.

—Yo no lo vi — Azuna dijo por cuarta vez, la sangre manaba de su boca y su nariz.

—¡Él mató a siete de mis parientes! — Kishi levantó su puño para golpearlo nuevamente.

El golpe fue detenido a medio camino por la mano de Neji.

—¡Basta! — Él gritó.

Kishi se dio vuelta, preparado para golpearlo, pero el brillo asesino en los ojos de Neji lo hizo hacer pausa. Entonces él sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué harás? Volver a konoha y fornicar con tus ovejas. No tienes estomago para la violencia ¿verdad?

La mirada furiosa de Neji no vaciló.

—Tócame y lo descubrirás.

—Hijo — La voz de su padre se oyó mientras él daba un paso. Neji no miró a su padre mientras él hablaba, sino al Uchiha. ¿Qué honor había en atar a un viejo a una silla y golpearlo? —Este hombre nos dificulta encontrar a tu adorada primita ¿Por qué buscas protegerlo? Permite que Kishi termine con sus preguntas de modo que podamos salvar a Hinata antes que el Demonio la mate, si ya él no lo hizo...

Neji captó una mirada sutil que Azuna le lanzó por debajo de su párpado hinchado.

—Hinata Sama no estaba muerta. Deseo hablar con el Uchiha a solas.

—No — Hizashi se rehusó.

Ahora Neji giró para mirarlo.

—Si lo haré, de otro modo iré hasta Konoha y le llevaré este asunto al Hokage, que es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio.

Por un momento sus miradas se trabaron en una lucha. El desafío en los ojos grisaseos y fríos de su padre era inconfundible, pero Neji no sería movido de su decisión. Finalmente, su padre asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas a los Shinobis para que se fueran.

En el momento en que ellos estuvieron a solas, Neji se inclinó sobre el viejo y apretó sus hombros.

—Vio a mi prima. Cuéntame ¿ella estaba herida?

—No.

—¿Dónde la llevó? — Cuando Izuna no respondió, Neji lo agitó.— Le da su lealtad a un hombre que asesinó es un asesino, el mato a 7 Hyuga´s.

—Pregúntale a su padre por qué el Demonio los mató— Izuna respondió débilmente.— Mejor todavía, ve a mi casa y mira lo que hicieron.

Neji soltó al viejo y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Maldición, no quería ver. Había esperado toda su vida para unirce a Anbu, para luchar al lado de su padre. Pero esto no era luchar. Esto era una cosa completamente diferente.

—Ve a la cabaña, joven Hyuga, y ve aquello que hizo que tu prima llorase.

—Primero me dirá a dónde la llevó el Demonio, y luego veré que hago.

Neji dejó la cama de Rhona Uchiha, y salió de la cabaña, reunió cada gramo de la fuerza que tenía para no vomitar. Clavó sus ojos en su padre quien lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué ella fue marcada con un hierro caliente?

—Ella quebró la ley, así como lo hizo su marido y su hijo. Todos los Hyuga tenemos la autoridad para someter a los Uchiha a la ley del modo que les parezca apropiado. Ya sabes eso.

Si, Neji sabía eso, pero ver como esa proscripción era llevada a la acción era muy diferente a oír hablar sobre ella. El hermoso rostro de Rhona Uchiha tenia una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho. Pero gracias a dios había sido curada por Hinata, sino la mujer Uchiha no estaría viva en estos momentos ¿Y por qué? ¿Por su apellido?

—¿No sentirás compasión por ellos, verdad, Neji? — Su padre le preguntó, sus ojos tan afilados como espadas—. El Demonio, y cualquier otro jefe del clan de Uchiha, te cortarían los miembros y los esparciría a los cuatro vientos sólo para satisfacer su sed de sangre. Este es el único modo de mantenerlos bajo control. Esto ha sido así desde hace muchos años. Ahora dime a dónde llevaron a Hinata. Estoy muerto de curiosidad.

Neji caminó con pasos largos, escupiendo el sabor amargo de su boca mientras avanzaba.

—Hacia el este— él le dijo a su padre—. El Demonio se la llevó a Kirigakure.

_***O*O***_

—Ve a descasar, Sasuke. necesito que mañana escoltaras a la Hyuga hasta Iwagakure no Sato—. Itachi se arrodilló al lado de su hermano que estaba acostado de espaldas en le pasto frío no lejos del Distrito Uchiha.

Él abrió sus ojos y le miro con enfado, frunció el ceño, sin hacer ningún movimiento para obedecer su orden gentil.

—¿Por qué mierda la llamas Hyuga? Te vi Itachi, vi cuando la estabas besando y no fue ella quien provoco el beso, fuiste tú, ¿Por qué ahora quieres fingir? No quieras engañarme, no a mí.

Itachi lanzó un suspiro explosivo y levantó sus ojos a las colinas para no encontrar la mirada acusadora de su hermano, él lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que nunca podría mentirle... Pero no quería discutir el tema de Hinata. No cuando el mero pensamiento sobre ella le hacía doler los brazos con la necesidad de abrazarla. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dijo a sí mismo. Finalmente habló.

—Creo que estas equivocado—, él respondió—. Pero no es seguro para ella estar aquí con nosotros... conmigo.

Cuando él lo miró nuevamente, él capturó su mirada. Sus cejas se curvaron interrogativamente.

—¿Es verdad, entonces, Itachi?

—¿Qué es verdad?

—¿Estas enamorado de una Hyuga?

Su pregunta era tan inesperada, que Itachi simplemente lo miró fijamente, inseguro de como responder. No quería hablar de eso con su hermano menor, Itachi sabia cuan grande era el odio que sentía por los Hyuga, no podía decirle la verdad no sin defraudarlo.

—No—

— No eres ningún Demonio, hermano. Sólo un idiota—, él lo retó.

Itachi lo miro con el seño fruncido, su hermanito lo estaba sacando de quicio y en estos momentos no estaba para empezar un combate y mucho menos pelearía con su ottoto sabiendo que él tenia la razón.

—Sabes que mi odio por los Hyuga nunca desaparecerá pero ella aunque odie admitirlo es diferente...

Sasuke puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Si lo se y creo que por una vez en tu vida tienes razón tonto hermano menor, ella es diferente y yo soy un idiota—, él sonrió, luego aclaró su garganta cuando sus ojos le ardieron. Estaba sorprendido su hermano estaba aprobando sus sentimientos. No claro que no.

—¿Ahora, devolverás a la enana?

—Ella no ha partido todavía, Sasuke. Pero no puedo...

—¡Ella ya ha partido! — Él insistió, retirando su mano para poder palmear su muslo—. Ella decidió partir y le pidió ha Tobi que se lo dijese a los guardias para que permitiesen su partida. Él quiso acompañarla pero ella se negó.

Itachi intentó sosegar los feroces latidos en su pecho pero falló y saltó para ponerse de pie.

—¡No! Ella no puede haber partido ¡No sola!

—Hmn, creí que la querías lejos—, Sasuke dijo firmemente mientras se levantaba.

—¡Kami sama! — Él se pasó los dedos por su cabello como si quisiese arrancarse todos los pelos. Sus ojos negros como la noche buscaron en todas las direcciones, intentando hallarla—. ¿Cuándo se fue? — él se dio vuelta, se apoyó sobre una rodilla, y agarró los hombros de su hermano—. Sasuke, piensa ¿Hace cuánto tiempo Hinata partió?

—Hmn, no se, hace mucho tiempo, Itachi. Fue antes de que yo terminara mi entrenamiento con Hidan.

Como él no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo era eso, gimió soltando a su hermano, luego corrió hacia la entrada de la aldea, gritándole por encima de su hombro para que le habisara a los Akatsuki que saldría de la aldea. Se sintió agradecido de que Sasuke finalmente obedeciese su orden cuando él pasó al lado de él como un rayo.

Itachi maldijo al viento que lanzaba su cabello sobre su rostro mientras saltaba de rama en rama, como se había atrevido a dejarlo, ella no podía alejarse de él. ¿Por qué diablos Hinata haría una cosa tan tonta? se preguntó mientras hacia unos sellos para invocar a un enorme cuervo, para buscar a Hinata. Él tenía la culpa. La había presionado tanto que ella no podía esperar otro día para alejarse de él. Impulsado por el miedo de lo que podría sucederle, Itachi rogó para encontrarla, la necesitaba a su lado había sido un idiota por quererle lejos de él. Si algo le llegase a pasar el no lo podría resistir, moriría con tal de estar con ella.

Fue en dirección a la aldea de la roca al mismo tiempo que el cielo se abría sobre él. Sus ojos escudriñaron los precipicios y los campos buscándola. Ella no podía haber dejado el Distrito Uchiha hacía tanto tiempo sin que él lo hubiese notado, se dijo a sí mismo, intentando permanecer tranquilo, intentando contener sus emociones crudas. Seguramente ella no podría haber ido muy lejos. Rezando para que ella todavía no hubiese alcanzado los precipicios traicioneros, Itachi apretó los dientes para evitar gritar su apellido, que de alguna manera se había convertido en lo más importante para él que el suyo propio.

Hinata estaba por llegar a una aldea cercana, poco antes de que los cielos se oscurecieran y descargasen su ira sobre la tierra. Ella estaba segura que era ira, pues la lluvia lastimaba su piel, humedeciendo sus huesos hasta que el frío le entorpeció el movimiento de sus miembros. La cortina de agua que caía obstaculizaba su vista y ella disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, temiendo pudiese caer ciegamente hacia los precipicios. Unos metros mas adelante, una figura obscura cruzó su camino. Ella se asusto y se le erizó el vello. Una alarma de advertencia sonó en su cabeza. Alguien estaba observándola. Ella se maldijo por no haber sido mas precavida y haber activado el Byakugan, o haber estado mas atenta a algún ruido. Oyó los sonidos de pies chapoteando en el barro, y su corazón se aceleró con pánico.

El hombre se acercó a ella casi inmediatamente. Su puño la golpeó en las costillas, doblándola en dos. Él tiró de su corto cabello, empujándola para tirarla al piso. Ella estaba demasiado atónita por el súbito asalto y demasiado congelada como para luchar con él mientras ella era arrastrada fuera del camino y era lanzada contra la pared.

Hinata se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó contra una gran roca con un borde afilado que le rozó la nuca. Una oleada aguda de dolor le recorrió el hombro y luego a lo largo de su brazo hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Hinata jadeó para recuperar el aliento mientras se enderezaba para enfrentar a los dos hombres de cabello oscuro aplastado contras sus rostros satisfechos. Ella parpadeó varias veces en medio de la cortina de agua, intentando ganar algo de control en sus dedos temblorosos. Encima de ella, los cielos eran de un color gris profundo y rugían truenos que resonaban en sus huesos.

—Es una bella muchacha ¿Estás seguro que ella es una Uchiha? — El primer hombre dijo, recorriendo con sus ojos la extensión de su cuerpo. Tan lasciva era su mirada, que Hinata casi desvió la mirada. Esos dos no la matarían inmediatamente.

—No, mira sus ojos, es una Hyuga, pero viene del camino de Kirigakure—, Él hombre mas alto desdeñó—. Menos mal es una Hyuga, No sé si mi estomago podría soportar fornicar con una Uchiha.

El miedo de Hinata se debilitó y por primera vez en su vida apareció la ira. Le lanzó a cada hombre una mirada feroz que habría hecho que Itachi se sintiese orgulloso, si él hubiese estado allí para verlo.

—T-tóquenme y les arrancaré los ojos y los lanzaré al mar, inmundos...

Él hombre mas alto, dio un paso y la abofeteó. Ella cayó hacia atrás nuevamente.

—Veo que vamos a tener que golpearte un poco para que entiendas lo que es una cortesía antes de venderte.

—¿Cuánto piensas que conseguiremos por ella? Ella es bella, lo es — El otro contempló la sangre emanando de su labio de la parte inferior y se lamió sus propios labios.

—Mucho dinero, Amigo. Los señores feudales pagan muy bien por las niñas y mas siendo una Hyuga, si hubiera sido una Uchiha no la pagarían bien, creo que hoy estamos de suerte.

Hinata escuchó con horror. Hablaban de ella como si sólo fuese una rata de fosa, pero mas le sorprendió que hablaran así de las mujeres Uchiha. Eso era lo que significaba ser un Uchiha. Ningún honor, ninguna dignidad. Ningún lugar seguro, ni siquiera en los terrenos de Itachi.

—Me dirás que hacías en Kirigakure y te dejare ir, muchacha— Él hombre mas bajo, agarró un Kunai y la arrastró hacia adelante.

¿Qué difícil podía ser decirles quien era su tío? ¿O simplemente decirles que había sido secuestrada por el demonio Uchiha?

No le era difícil.

Le resultaba imposible.

Ella no era una Uchiha, pero eso no le importaba. ¿Se acobardaría frente a los enemigos de Itachi denunciando todo aquello por lo que él había luchado tanto?

—¿Dime? — exigió él hombre.

Hacerlo significaría mucho más que sólo olvidarse del coraje de Itachi y del sufrimiento de Sasuke. Sería como borrar toda la existencia de un clan. Un clan que pertenecía al mundo Ninja.

Hinata levantó su mirada hacia sus captores y se secó la boca.

—Ustedes ensucian el apellido Uchiha, cuando lo pronuncian con sus labios repugnantes. Hinata tomo el valor necesario para enfrentar a los dos hombres, no quería que su timidez le ganase, quería defender lo que Itachi amaba.

Él hombre levantó su mano para golpearla nuevamente, pero Hinata lo esquivo agachándose, activo su Byakugan y lo ataco con su puño suave, y lo golpeo en el pecho. Él sujeto se tambaleó, luego cayó hacia atrás. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro por haber sido herido por esa niña menuda que ahora estaba lista para luchar.

Su compañero cargó hacia ella como un jabalí salvaje y le dio en la mandíbula con su puño. Hinata se derrumbó al suelo, inconsciente aun antes de alcanzar su destino.

Un trueno gritó su ira, haciendo temblar la tierra hasta sus cimientes. Pero fue el sonido que le siguió lo que hizo que los dos hombres se diesen vuelta. Era el sonido de la muerte. Ellos querían correr, pero el terror paralizó sus pies clavándolos al suelo. Ciegamente, tironeó de la manga de su compañero.

—Dios del cielo, es él—. La voz del hombre, tembló con el reconocimiento de su muerte inminente. Muchos habían oído hablar del Demonio Uchiha, pero no muchos lo habían visto en persona. Los cuentos sobre el Líder de la niebla circulaban en las aldeas. El Demonio había sido perseguido por años pero nunca había sido atrapado. Se decía que su alma era la más negra de las almas que hubiesen habitado la tierra.

Itachi saltó del cuervo gigante. Por un momento no hizo nada más que contemplar a la pequeña caída en el suelo mientras la lluvia lavaba la sangre de su rostro.

El Demonio gimió. Ese sonido cortó las últimas fibras de coraje de sus atacantes. Su muerte fue rápida. Ambas cabezas cayeron a tierra con un golpe poderoso.

Itachi se hundió de rodillas al lado de Hinata. Cerró sus ojos y podo sentir su Chakra ella estaba viva. Suspiró con tanto alivio que sus hombros cayeron hacia su pecho. La levantó en sus brazos y le besó la frente. Ella tembló, inconsciente en sus brazos, y Itachi maldijo la lluvia que la empapaba. Hinata se estaba congelando, y la aldea estaba a leguas de distancia.

La caverna fue fácil de hallar. Habían tantas cavadas en las paredes de roca del precipicio. Itachi preparó un fuego con madera seca que halló en el fondo de la caverna y con algunas algas secas armó un improvisado colchón para colocar a Hinata. La desvistió, y luego él mismo se desnudó y se sentó a su lado. Sus dientes temblaban de frío, pero ella no despertó, haciendo que Itachi rezase para que los bastardos no la hubiesen golpeado con algo más duro que sus puños.

—No, sólo es que encuentras muy agradable dormir conmigo ¿verdad Hinata, mi amor? — Él susurró mientras la contemplaba. Ahora que ella estaba nuevamente segura en sus brazos, él supo que había sido una locura dejarla ir. Él pasó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y la cercó al calor de su cuerpo. La masajeó para sacarle el frío y no se detuvo hasta que sintió la hermosa piel de ella tibia. Hinata gimió y anidó más cerca de él. Itachi cerró los ojos para detener la oleada de emoción que sentía. —Oh, pequeña, si que sabes convertir a un hombre en un pobre. No debería mantenerte conmigo, y me enloqueces tanto que no puedo pensar correctamente—. Él alisó y aparto su flequillo mojado, observándola, hasta que supo que no poder mirarla sería mucho peor que estar encadenado a la pared de un calabozo. Dios ten clemencia de Hinata, pero la amo.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrieron una hora más tarde. Se sintió envuelta en una manta de lana muy tibia. Se acurrucó y se volvió a dormir. Soñó con el bello rostro de Itachi muy cerca del suyo, durmiendo a su lado, sus brazos fuertes sujetándola como si su supervivencia dependiese de ella. En algún lugar profundo dentro de ella, su corazón le dijo que era así.

*O*O*O

_**¿Kyaaaah que les pareció?**_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO... GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS HERMOSAS QUE SIGUEN EL FIC...**_


	18. Chapter 18

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 18**_

*O*O*O

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Por un momento ella pensó que todavía estaba soñando. Pero, Dios la ayudase, ese rostro era real. La respiración tibia que rozaba su mejilla era real. Él había venido, la había salvado. Hinata sacó su mano fuera del pecho de Itachi y la llevó a su labio hinchado. Un momento después, su mirada se deslizó de vuelta hacia él.

Su pecho desnudo.

Miró más abajo y gritó ¡Ella estaba desnuda! ¡Él estaba desnudo! El instinto la hizo alejarse de él, pero su brazo se enlazó alrededor de su cintura más firmemente. Hinata jadeó. Itachi roncaba. Sus huesos se sentían blandos contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué la había buscado? y mas importante aun ¿Porqué estaba desnuda? No, no esto era un sueño, Itachi la había desnudado... El pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Le preguntaría todo eso más tarde; ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupada con la tarea de intentar aquietar los latidos de su corazón, pues este se regocijaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que ella estaba segura que iba a despertar a Itachi. Para cuando ella miró su rostro nuevamente, su mirada suave la hizo estremecerse desde las uñas a los dedos de los pies. Ella sonrió forzadamente, luego se ruborizó y jugo con sus dedos.

Itachi estaba seguro que su pobre corazón nunca se recuperaría.

—¿D-dónde e-están nuestras... r-ropas? — Ella tartamudeo, bajando modestamente su mirada. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, ella era demasiado pudorosa como para estar completamente desnuda en los brazos de un hombre, además el no era cualquier hombre. Itachi Uchiha era él hombre del que mas amaba.

—Secándose. Estabas congelada y tenía que mantenerte tibia.

Hinata, no aguantaba mas sabia que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar, sus nerviosismo y vergüenza aumentaron cuando Itachi la pego mas a él, Hinata le pidió entre tartamudeos que se alejara un poco que la dejara cambiarse pero el Uchiha no la soltó, así que se dio por vencida.

—¿P-por qué v-vino por mí?

Él la llevó más cerca en su abrazo de acero.

—No quiero que te marches, Hinata.

—¿Qué? no lo e-entiendo, u-usted dijo que me q-quería lejos de su Aldea y de su vida, que lo ha hecho c-cambiar de o-opinión.

—Te quiero cerca, eso te incomoda.

—N-no. Hinata se relajo entre sus brazos, sus palabras crearon una esperanza en su frágil corazón... Él la quería a su lado y eso la hacia feliz.

—E-ellos me iban a vender — ella cerró sus ojos y tímidamente apretó su mejilla contra su pecho—. Y t-todo en lo que podía pensar era en u-usted.

Dios lo ayudase ¿cómo podría vivir sin ella?

—No temas, pequeña. Ellos no volverán.

Hinata no oyó a la bestia terrible en su voz, sólo la culpa de un hombre que sabía que matar era el único camino para sobrevivir aunque deseaba que no fuese así.

Ella miró las llamas dentro de sus ojos, chispas donde su pasión por la vida, su esperanza, su venganza, y su redención ardían. Él había matado a muchos hombres. Se había convertido en algo detestable, y su propia causa había dejado de ser una causa honorable ante sus propios ojos. Pero en ninguna parte de esa poderosa mirada había odio. Ella sonrió, de repente comprendiendo por qué él la había alejado de su casa. Él se había convertido en un monstruo para salvar aquello que amaba.

—Me salvo de n-nuevo.

Por Dios ¿ella siempre lo miraría como si él fuese un héroe? Itachi se preguntó. Hasta cuando había intentado mostrarle su corazón negro, ella se había negado a verlo.

—Hinata — él casi no quería decir eso. Maldición, tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que le encantaba ser un héroe para ella. Pero él no era un caballero. No era un héroe—. No soy más que un bastardo inhumano. Yo...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—E-eres más de lo que jamás podría haber soñado. Lo que usted hiso fue porque fue forzado a p-proteger a aquellos que ama, para salvar a su clan de la extinción. A veces no p-puedo evitar preguntarle a Kami Sama qué hice para merecer conocer a un hombre como usted, Uchiha Sama.

—Para ti soy solo Itachi—

—Hmn— Hinata asintió y sonrió con dulzura.

Él llevó las puntas de sus dedos hacia sus labios y ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la suya.

—Estás herida—. El calor ronco de su voz estremeció las terminales de sus nervios—. ¿Te duele?

—Un poco—, ella apenas susurró y se sonrojo ante su contacto.

Itachi besó su boca suavemente.

—¿Todavía? — Hinata se sorprendió ante el inesperado beso, pero quiso que el la besara de nuevo. Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, él depositó mas besos suaves— ¿Y ahora?

—M-me t-temo que estoy g-gravemente herida, mi Señor — Sus pestañas largas temblaron contra su mejilla. Ella separó sus labios, esperándolo.

Él no la hizo esperar, sino que se inclinó sobre ella y la observó rendirse debajo de él. Su respiración era irregular. Parecía que él tenía intención de decir algo que podría arrancar su corazón de su pecho. Él lamió y saboreó sus labios. La extensión de su cuerpo descendió sobre ella. Él separó sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos y luego lamió el borde de su boca.

Ella se abrió fácilmente a la invasión de su lengua y gimió. Sintió su piel rígida contra su cuerpo no experimentado, pero él no la asustaba. Él era su caballero. Un salvaje por derecho propio, pero sus manos se movían sobre ella como llamas sedosas, tan tiernamente que ella pensó que podría enloquecer. Cuando esas manos encontraron sus pechos, un gemido bajo se escapó de su garganta. Hinata arqueó su espalda para encontrar su boca hambrienta y la agonía maravillosa de sus labios acariciando sus pechos envió una corriente de excitación a su vientre y su entrepierna, estos eran sentimientos nuevos y se pregunto si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien.

Cuando él interrumpió el beso para mirarla a los ojos, ella se tapo la cara con sus pequeñas manos, no quería verlo a los ojos y que el se diera cuenta que deseaba algo mas.

—Hinata—, Itachi tomo tiernamente las manos de Hinata y las retiro de su rostro sonrojado, él susurró, y el deseo en sus ojos se convirtió en algo más demandante—. Nunca te are daño y quiero saber si quieres que me detenga, si hacemos esto, serás una Uchiha y nada podrá cambiar eso.

Ella oyó el temor por su bienestar en su voz y acarició su mandíbula tensa.

—Y-yo ya soy una Uchiha, y nada puede cambiar eso. Nada—. Ella lo demolió sin tener que usar mucha fuerza, y lo besó hasta que él sintió esa verdad en su corazón.

Hinata era demasiado tímida pero amaba a ese hombre y él la correspondía, le demostraría cuanto lo amaba.

Las manos de Itachi masajearon sus pechos con delicadeza, bajo el rostro hasta la altura de sus muy generosos senos y se llevo el pezón a su boca succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, el dejo el pezón para asaltar el otro hasta que la tuvo jadeando debajo de él.

—Sabes muy rico—. Itachi cerró sus labios alrededor de su pezón sensible, chupó y rozó su lengua hasta tensarlo.

Hinata enterró sus dedos en su cabello, sujetó contra su pecho. Quería que él nunca se detuviese, pero un extraño dolor caliente en su ingle exigía ser satisfecho. Cuando él pasó su lengua sobre su estomago, Hinata se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para ver lo que él iba a hacer. Su lengua flotó sobre su piel, revelando sus intenciones. Ella quiso golpearlo y alejarse, pero la idea de tener su boca allí era demasiado excitante como para negarla. Sólo cuando ella creyó que podría desmayarse, él la miró y el fuego sexual ardiendo en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacer que las piernas de Hinata se abriesen. Él hundió su rostro. Hinata contuvo la respiración. Su beso era como una llama que se extendía por su sangre. Itachi se tomó su tiempo acariciándola y excitándola completamente. Luego, tomando sus tobillos, él levantó sus piernas y la abrió más ampliamente, exponiéndola completamente a su boca hambrienta.

Itachi se excito mas al verla enrojecer y llevar sus manos a su boca para reprimir sus gemidos de placer.

—Hinata, mi amor, creo que pedirle a alguien tan inocente y pura como tú que gima para mi es un pecado mortal, pero eres mi mujer y quiero escucharte.

Hinata quito sus pequeñas manos de su boca y toma la cabellera de Itachi, dejándose llevar por el placer que Itachi le hacia sentir...

—¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Aaaaaahh!— Hinata gimió y lamió sus labios dominada por el éxtasis que dominaba su cuerpo.

Itachi sonrió, ella era hermosa sonrojada, agitada y gimiendo, pero él pelinegro quería mas.

—Di mi nombre— Itachi le pidió.

Sintió que cerraba sus puños en el cabello de él mientras Itachi la hacía gozar. En un pico de placer, ella gritó su nombre y lo observó colocarse entre sus rodillas.

—¡Aaaaaahh! I-itachi...—

Lo vio entrar lentamente, sensualmente. Ella suficientemente humedecida por la saliva de su boca y por su propia pasión para que él se deslizara dentro de ella, a pesar de la resistencia de su cuerpo. Sus muslos se doblaron antes que él se enterrase completamente en ella. Él iba a tomarla, y ella se sentía impotente para detenerlo.

Hinata levantó sus brazos encima de su cabeza y onduló sus caderas, perdiendo el control. El dolor inicial no fue nada en comparación con la excitación que le causó la fricción de su miembro poderoso entrando y saliendo de ella. Él le pidió que no se moviese, que no hablase. Itachi se sentía en el cielo jamás ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir lo que el cuerpo y el amor de Hinata, ella era deliciosamente estrecha, tal era la excitación de Itachi que quiso hacerle el amor de la manera mas salvaje, pero sabia que tenia que ser tierno, ella era diferente y el quería que la primera vez de la joven fuera especial.

—Maldición H-Hinata no sabes lo que me haces sentir, ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Aaaaaahh! Eres deliciosa amor...— Itachi no pudo contenerse y gimió fuerte, cuantas veces había soñado este momento, muchas.

Itachi le hizo el amor tan lentamente, tan tiernamente, que Hinata sintió como si el tiempo se detuviese sólo para ellos, para que ambos pudiesen disfrutar plenamente ese momento. Ella deslizó las puntas de sus pequeños dedos a lo largo de sus hombros llenos de cicatrices, y los hundió en la curva de su espina dorsal.

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su miembro, y ella colocó sus palmas encima de sus muslos tensos para sentir cada embestida. El placer creció hasta su pináculo; sus músculos se convulsionaron debajo de él. Ella observó, como si fuera un sueño erótico, su boca sensual curvarse en una sonrisa pecaminosa antes de que levantase su cabeza y se derramase dentro de ella.

o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o

Más tarde, ella yacía acurrucada en el lugar que se había convertido en el más familiar para ella que su propia casa. Los brazos de Itachi siempre estarían allí sujetándola, protegiéndola. Ella estaba segura de eso, tan segura como cualquier mujer joven enamorada podía estarlo. Hinata se atrevió a besar su pecho, luego pasó sus tímidos dedos sobre los músculos de su abdomen.

Itachi capturó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Pero él permaneció mudo por tanto tiempo que Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Q-qué te preocupa? Cuénteme, por favor.

Al brillo de la luz ambarina del fuego, su mirada estaba abierta y exponía su corazón.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Itachi?

—El mundo...— él le dijo—, de repente parece perfecto—. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero un momento después él exhaló un suspiro largo y profundo—. Pero no es perfecto, Hinata. Tal vez Shizune tiene razón. Yo ya no lo sé.

—¿Shizune?

—Hmn ella cree que debo negar mi apellido.

Hinata se incorporó asombrada. Itachi tuvo que sonreír ante esa belleza lista para una batalla. Ella era suya, y se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás podía recordar haberse sentido. Estar allí con ella, podía hacerlo olvidarse del mundo.

—¿Itachi, u-usted c-considerarías hacer una cosa así?

Él sacó su mirada de sus pechos y le sonrió.

—No hasta ese día en que yo estaba colocando el Ungüento Curativo en tú herida y me llamaste Itachi Uchiha.

—¡Y-yo nunca permitiría que usted hiciera eso! — Ella lo previno—. Nunca permitiré que n-niegue lo que ama.

Él acarició su mejilla enrojecida con su palma.

—¿Aunque eso significase tu propia vida?

Hinata sofocó un sollozo. Ella se había convertido en otra responsabilidad para él. Dios querido, ella quería que él descansara. Ella quería asegurarle que se había entregado a él por propia elección.

—Yo daría mi vida por ti.

Itachi cerró sus ojos, incapaz y poco dispuesto a tolerar esa idea.

—Hinata—, él dijo, mirándola nuevamente—. ¿Piensas que amar a alguien hace que morir por él sea más fácil?

Ella asintió.

—S-si. Si, lo creo Itachi—. Cuando él sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, ella tocó su mandíbula, trayendo su mirada de vuelta hacia ella—. ¿O u-usted piensa que es él único m-merecedor para estar d-dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien que ama?

El Corazón de Itachi latió con ferocidad. Claro, él entendía que cualquier verdadero Uchiha estaría dispuesto a morir por su apellido. Pero no dejaría que ella muriese por eso.

Él la amaba, la necesitaba en su vida. Cada vez que ella posaba su mirada aperlada en él, él se olvidaba de las injusticias sufridas por él y por su clan ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con el mundo, cuando el mundo le había dado a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga?

Pero ella podía serle quitada.

Ese pensamiento cruel congeló su alma y despertó a la bestia. Ella ya lo amaba. Ella ya se había declarado una Uchiha. Él le había hecho el amor, y había derramado su semilla en ella. Pero todas las esperanzas no estaban perdidas. No, tal vez si él mantuviese su corazón callado, si la enfrentase con una elección por su vida, ella escogería vivir.

—No voy a dejar que mueras por mí, Hinata.

Bien, no era una declaración de amor, pero a ella le gustó. Le dio una palmadita en la mano y se levanto tímidamente tapándose con la colcha, para juntar sus ropas.

—N-no pretendo morir. C-cuando encuentre a mi h-hermanita y mi Niisan venga por mi, voy a...

Itachi capturó su muñeca y la hizo acostar hasta que ella yació sobre su pecho.

—No volverás con él.

—¿N-no? —, ella preguntó.

—No. Eres mía ahora y te quedarás conmigo.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas, era verdad, se había entregado a él, pero eso no quería decir que su timidez se hubiera ido.

—P-pero me preocupa mí...

—¿Hina?

—¿S-sí? — Ella sonrió ante el sonido de su nombre dicho tan dulcemente por sus labios.

—Hablas demasiado, pequeña. — Él devoró su boca, ahogando algo más que ella quería decir mientras sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda y encima de sus nalgas suaves.

_**Fin...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Que les pareció? Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios... las adoro :=)**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo...**_

_**:=)SAYONARA**_


	19. Chapter 19

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

*O*O*

Hinata se encontraba cómodamente acomodada entre los brazos de Itachi. No corría velozmente, sino que él mantuvo un ritmo lento, disfrutando de sentirla pegada a su corazón. Había pasado una larga y tortuosa eternidad desde que él hubiese tenido a alguien tan cerca de ese lugar sagrado. Cuando él le había dicho que moriría apretando el corazón de un Hyuga entre sus manos, no, verdaderamente no había sabido que ese corazón sería el suyo. No había estado preparado, dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera, a entregarle a ella a cambio. Si, había intentó hacer que ella lo odiase para salvarle la vida. Pero la vida de Hinata significaba más para él que su hogar, su familia y su apellido. Él no tenía duda de que desistiría de todo por ella. Pero era su propia alma lo que él había intentado proteger también. La había perdido una vez por haber amado. Perder esto nuevamente lo aterrorizaba.

Y perder a Hinata lo aterrorizaba todavía más.

A lo largo del litoral por el que ellos viajaban, espumosas olas chocaban contra los acantilados bajos, lanzando gotas de agua marina a más de veinte metros en el aire. Hinata observó eso, pensando cuan parecido era Itachi al mar, turbulento, furioso y poderoso. Ella apretó su mano contra su estomago y se inclinó contra su pecho, disfrutando la maravilla de ese día. Las lluvias habían cesado y el sol brillaba como un orbe de fuego en el cielo pálido, pero un frío crudo permanecía en el aire, haciendo que todo oliese a limpio y a nuevo.

Un nuevo día. Itachi la envolvió más profundamente en sus abrazos y beso su cabeza. Ella oyó a él inhalar profundamente. Hinata suspiró suavemente. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el este, donde el bosque comenzaba a desaparecer. A donde quiera que Hinata mirase veía poder y belleza, una tierra tan bella que casi era doloroso para un mero mortal observarla por mucho tiempo.

—Tendremos hijos, Hinata — El afirmo de repente.

—¿QUÉEE?— Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente y lo miro de reojo.

—Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo, Hinata.

Ella giró para darle una mirada altiva.

—Si quieres, verdad?

—Hai, ¿C-crees que podrías permitir que te diese algunas hijas?

El humor se encendió en sus ojos.

—Lo permitiría sólo después que me des un hijo.

—Hum. — Hinata se dio vuelta para esconder su sonrisa nerviosa.

—Podríamos parar aquí mismo y continuar con la tarea de hacer uno.

—Bu...bueno yo no lo creo co...conveniente es que no se tal vez...— dijo ella entre tartamudeos—. No...nosotros ni siquiera estamos ca...casados. Y ahora que mencionas eso, recuerdo haber oído a Rin San y algunas otras mujeres conversando en la mansión, y ellas decían que si un hombre deseaba tener un hijo va..varón, él y su esposa debían esperar hasta la luna llena. Y creo que faltan quince días para eso... — ella contó con los dedos, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Si, dos semanas.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—No seré rechazado por dos semanas, pequeña Hinata.

—Oh, pero es lo mejor... Itachi — ella jugo con sus dedos.

—¿Me estas rechazando, pequeña? — Preguntó él, sorprendido de que ella hiciese eso.

Ella se sonrojo y ese gesto a Itachi le pareció rico he encantador.

—Encuentro tu modo de ser bastante encantador, a pesar de que ya eres mía te sigues comportando como la primera vez que te vi...

Satisfecho, él se permitió una sonrisa.

—Hay mucho que aprender sobre los Uchihas.

—¿Co...como qué?

—Como que los hombres, especialmente los Líder del Clan, no deben ser rechazados — él la bajo de sus brazos y la recostó en la hierva, desabrocho su pantalón Ninja, y enlazó un brazo alrededor de su cintura —. Quería tomarte de este modo hace mucho tiempo, pequeña—, él susurró roncamente en su oído, luego la levantó lo suficiente para empujar su miembro profunda dentro de ella.

Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojo por la repentina acción de su amado, pero se dejo llevar por la pasión y el amor que Itachi despertaba en ella.

Sus grandes manos guiaron sus caderas para que se moviesen sobre su falo de acero, haciéndola sentir cada centímetro... Cuando Hinata enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello detrás de ella, él la levantó nuevamente y metió sus dedos en su sexo para acariciar el botón hinchado hasta que Hinata alcanzó el éxtasis.

—Yo digo un varón — él sonrió en su nuca—. ¿Qué dices tu, pequeña?

—Ge...gemelos—, ella negoció y luego se rió con él.

Itachi se puso serio un momento después cuando le susurró como se sentía dentro de ella.

Decir que él era suave en el sexo esa vez sería una mentira de parte de Hinata. Sus pechos le dolían, su cuello estaba encantadoramente marcado por sus dientes, y sus nalgas seguramente mostrarían las marcas de su pasión antes del final del día.

Más tarde ese día, cuando sus cuatro hombres y su hermano menor los encontraron accidentalmente poco antes que ellos alcanzasen la cuesta del valle de la aldea de la niebla, el cabello corto de Hinata parecía como si hubiese quedado atrapado en una violenta tormenta sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su chamarra y pantalón rasgado.

Hidan maldijo por lo bajo y dijo algo sobre orar a Jashin Sama. Kisame eructó y sacudió su cabeza como si su aprobación fuese todo lo que se necesitaba para terminar de unir a esa pareja. Deidara se detuvo y contempló a Itachi y a la pequeña avergonzada en sus brazos con una mirada de evaluación. Sasuke miro a su hermano con fastidio, después su ojos onix viajaron hasta la pequeña y tierna Hyuga, su hermano mayor era un degenerado, pedofilo y traidor, sintió ganas de golpear a su Oniisan, pero después de ver la sonrisa de felicidad en Itachi un agradable sentimiento se posiciono de su corazón, ¿Quien era el, para destrozar la felicidad de su hermano?

Tobi era el único en el grupo que se rascó la cabeza, perplejo por la imagen.

—¿Por qué están afuera de la Aldea? — Itachi miró a cada uno de ellos, agregando un ceño fruncido bien merecido para Hidan por su pícaro guiño de ojo.

—Yo les dije que saliste de la mansión como si se te hubiese prendido fuego en el culo—, le dijo Sasuke, todavía inseguro de que su hermano fuese un degenerado y pervertido, quería estar equivocado. Él se había acostado con muchas mujeres y sabía reconocer cuando ellas habían sido satisfechas sexualmente—.

¿Qué diablos te sucedió, Hinata? — Deidara le preguntó mientras ella imperceptiblemente acomodaba el último mechón negro azulado en su lugar.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron casi inmediatamente, sus dedos se juntaron, y Deidara hubiese sonreído si la imagen de su rostro golpeado no le hubiese helado la sangre.

—Deidara, si tienes una pregunta que hacer, me la harás a mí—. Itachi apuntó su mirada feroz al guapo Ninja.

—Muy bien—. Deidara volvió su atención a Itachi— ¿Qué diablos le sucedió en la cara, Hmn?

¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso?

—Ella fue atacada en el camino—. Cuando ellos exigieron toda la historia, él les dijo—. Los mate.

—Itachi—. La seriedad de Kisame sorprendió a Itachi, y el Líder curvó su ceja y esperó que Kisame continuase—. No puedes ser tan descuidado como para dejar que ella salga fuera de tu vista nuevamente. Pienso que yo debería vigilarla la próxima vez que te enojes con ella.

Hinata casi lloró. corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Kisame, le agradecía que la aceptara y la quisiese proteger.

—¿Entonces ahora eres el guardián de ella, Kisame?

La determinación que Kisame poseía un momento desapareció de sus hombros que se hundieron en derrota, al ver la mirada asesina de su líder. Era demasiado tarde, él había comenzado eso, y ahora sabía que debía terminarlo. Kisame tragó en seco, luego aclaró su garganta.

—Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que nada malo le sucediese a Hinata. por eso quiero cuidar de ella...

Itachi esperó pacientemente mientras el Monstruo de la neblina luchaba por recuperar su valentía.

—Ella necesita a alguien para protegerla—

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y pensó, tomándose su tiempo e intentando disimular su diversión.

—Muy bien, Kisame. Es tu deber cuidar a Hinata cuando yo sea incapaz de hacerlo. Pero... — él se inclinó hacia adelante, afirmado su mirada penetrante en cada uno de ellos, y luego, como un milagro, comenzó a sonreír —... habrá sólo un Líder en Kirigakure por esta señorita. Y ese seré yo.

Kisame lo miró perplejo.

—¿Quién?

Pero Itachi no respondió. Él tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y dejó a sus hombres y ha su hermano en la cuesta, cada uno luciendo una expresión boquiabierta de sorpresa en sus rostros, todos menos Sasuke quien mantuvo su actitud impenetrable de siempre.

Deidara sonrió y arrebató la odre de Sake de Tobi y la sujetó en alto.

—Por los Ninjas, y las damas que los aman—, él brindó, luego tomó un trago generoso de Sake.

—Arigatou...

—¿Porque? — Itachi volvió su mirada a la cabeza de Hinata.

—Por aparecer en mi vida—, ella lo miro con ternura, luego ladeó su cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad—.

Detrás de ellos, los cinco hombres oyeron un sonido que nunca habían oído antes. Y ese sonido pareció llenar el valle con sus ecos.

—¿Pero que mierda, oyeron eso? — Hidan disminuyó la velocidad, esperó un momento, luego golpeó con su puño el hombro de Tobi— ¿Qué hay en ese Sake, me estoy volviendo loco?

Hidan lanzó un puñetazo que casi le quebró la nariz al pobre Tobi.

—¿Porque siempre me tienes que golpear, Hidan Sempai? Se quejo Tobi.

—Hmn, es para que dejes de ser tan maricón y me pongas atención.

—No estás loco, Hidan — Kisame miró fijamente hacia adelante, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente—. Yo lo oí también.

Tobi metió un dedo en su oído y lo limpió.

—Maldición, también lo oí.

Tobi giró hacia Deidara.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que tu líder se está riendo, idiotas. — Deidara corrió hasta situare detrás de Itachi y Hinata, gritando por encima de su hombro— ¿Nunca oyeron a un hombre reírse antes?

Kisame observó a su rubio amigo partir, luego giró hacia los otros y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo antes que él apuntara para matar a alguien.

Tobi le lanzó el odre con Sake.

—Toma, bebe todo, Kisame Sempai. Las cosas por aquí están por cambiar, yo apostaría. Vas a necesitar de todo el valor que puedas reunir.

Hidan se rió y maldijo.

—Primero él va a necesitar valor para... — Tobi casi se tragó la lengua por la fuerza de la palmada que Hidan le dio en la nuca.

—Cuida tu lengua, maldito Hijo de puta—, el Ninja de Yugakure advirtió, luego Sasuke partió velozmente detrás de su hermano mayor, dejando a los tres amigos lanzándose puñetazos, él Uchiha menor no sabia porque su Oniisan tenia unos subordinados tan retrasados, aunque en realidad a él también le había sorprendido escuchar como Itachi reía, su risa era llena de alegría, una risa que jamas le había dado a nadie nisiquiera a él.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**Perdón por la demora, soy muy mala... me demore demasiado y les pido mil disculpas... espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.**_

_**Amiguitas se acerca el final de Naruto... solo espero que Hinata tenga un final feliz y ya sabemos cual es la felicidad de Hina...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic no es acto para personas cerradas de mentalidad...es decir para personas que no les guste la relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica menor.**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic...Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Buahahahaha...**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**El Demonio Uchiha**_

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

_***O*O***_

Itachi estaba sentado en el gran salón con Deidara y acababa de meter una rodaja de pan en su boca cuando Tobi arrastró una silla en frente de él y se sentó. Itachi levantó la vista brevemente, luego comenzó a tragar la comida. Un minuto pasó, Itachi levantó su mirada nuevamente, tomado su bebida, y luego apoyó la copa con un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Por qué diablos me miran?

Tobi no parpadeó. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, se movió ligeramente hacia adelante, y contempló a Itachi más atentamente. Deidara se rió en voz baja y empujó su silla lejos de la de su amigo, no deseaba estar en el camino cuando Itachi comenzara a golpear al pobre idiota. Y por lo que parecía, Tobi ya había sido golpeado este día. La contusión alrededor de su ojo hinchado ya se estaba volviendo una sombra púrpura. Hidan muy seguramente, Deidara decidió con otra sonrisa.

—¿Sempai, estás sufriendo alguna enfermedad que no sepamos? — Tobi le preguntó bastante seriamente y volvió a estudiarlo.

Itachi giró hacia Deidara, buscando un poco de interpretación. Cuando ésta no vino, él volvió su mirada a Tobi.

—¿Te parezco enfermo?

—Si — Tobi sacudió la cabeza—. Pareces— sus ojos continuaron con el escrutinio—. Te veo un poco enrojecido, y el modo en que estabas aullando afuera nos hizo pensar que debes estar enfermo... o volviéndote loco.

Deidara se movió más lejos de la silla de Itachi. Pero la reacción que él esperaba nunca vino. Itachi no lanzó su silla hacia atrás ni tomó a Tobi por el cuello. Él simplemente se quedó sentado, una sonrisa se curvó en su boca.

—¿Tobi, donde está tu novia?

Tobi buscó con la mirada por el gran salón, luego encogió los hombros.

—Ella está por aquí, en algún lugar, ademas aun no es mi novia.

—Deberías estar con ella.

—¿Debería?

Itachi asintió.

—Si, deberías.

—¿Por qué?

—¿La amas, verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso Sempai? — Tobi le preguntó confundido.

Antes que Itachi pudiese responderle, o, Dios no lo permita, reírse nuevamente, Hidan se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana a Tobi.

—Creo que me quebré el dedo con tu cara.

Kisame apareció y tomó su lugar a la derecha de Itachi

—Hablando de caras — él tomó un pan de la mesa— ¿Qué sucedió después que salvaste a Hinata de sus atacantes?

Itachi le frunció el ceño, luego volvió a comer, ignorando los ojos curiosos del Monstruo de la neblina.

—Él recitó una plegaria de agradecimiento a Jashin Sama y se apresuró a traerla de vuelta aquí, a donde no tendría tiempo para estar a solas con ella.— Hidan sacudió la cabeza hablándole a Kisame— ¿Qué mierda crees que sucedió después de eso?

El más joven de los guerreros de Itachi finalmente comprendió, y se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿Es tuya, entonces?

Itachi tomó el resto de su sake luego los miró.

—Si.

La sonrisa de Tobi desapareció de repente y soltó la carne en su bandeja.

—Sempai es por eso que me preguntaste si amaba a Rin. Kami Sama, Itachi¿no amas a Hinata Chan, verdad?

—¿Debería enviar a buscar al Sacerdote Kito, entonces? — Kisame ansiosamente preguntó.

—No te molestes— Itachi dijo mientras se levantaba—. El sacramento no sería reconocido por la iglesia. Y yo no necesito de un sacerdote para aprobar nuestra unión. Ella es mía, y yo la protegeré de la ley—. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos—. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir de mi decisión? — Sus hombres sacudieron sus cabezas negando—. Bien, entonces me iré a la cama.

—¿Cama? — Kisame preguntó azorado—. Pero todavía hay luz de día.

Hidan lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada, pero Itachi apenas lo oyó mientras iba rumbo a las escaleras. Cuando él estaba seguro de estar fuera de la vista de sus hombres, subió los escalones de a tres a la vez. Hinata estaba en su habitación, y había estado ansioso por ir allá desde que ella lo había dejado para tomar un baño. No necesitaba uno, él decidió. Ella ya olía bien.

Se detuvo en las escalera, levantado su brazo, y se olió las axilas. No tan mal, él pensó. Por lo menos olía como un hombre. Maldición ¿era eso lo que amor le hacía a un hombre? ¿Una persona continuamente sonriente, babeándose como un bobo, preocupado por su propio olor? Cuando alcanzó el segundo piso su ceño fruncido se transformó en una expresión de shock.

Sus hombres ya habían notado el cambio en él. Tobi pensaba que él parecía enfermo. Con ese pensamiento amargando su humor, Itachi pasó su mano por su mandíbula, buscando alguna señal de suavidad. Maldijo entre dientes y clavó su mirada dura en la puerta de su habitación. Hinata probablemente estaba allí, colocando rosas lavanda en delicados floreros. Pateó un balde vacío fuera de su camino. Ahora que ella era suya, se quedaría en sus aposentos. Maldición, él tendría que acostumbrarse a tener una mujer a su alrededor. Se detuvo y empalideció con el terrible pensamiento que le sobrevino. Tal vez ella estaba lustrando sus espadas manchadas de sangre. ¡Por Dios! Aceleró sus pasos y casi corrió el resto del camino.

La puerta de sus aposentos estaba ligeramente entreabierta cuando él llegó allí. Estaba por entrar y detener cualquier cosa que Hinata estuviese haciendo cuando oyó su voz.

—¿H-humm, no se siente ma-maravilloso?

Su gemido de deleite le congeló la sangre. Con el corazón latiendo ferozmente, él apoyó sus palmas en uno y otro lado del marco de la puerta y se movió más cerca de la abertura.

—Se siente como seda. Es tan liso. A-apenas puedo es-esperar hasta que crezca.

Itachi apretó los dientes, pensando en el más lento y mas doloroso modo de matar al bastardo que estuviese allí con su mujer. Con mis propias manos, él decidió.

—Los esfuerzos nos sirven para nada.

Su estomago se oprimió cuando oyó a Rin allí.

—No parece estar funcionando. Él ni siquiera intentó besarme todavía.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Hmn.

Itachi, entro al cuarto. Él buscó a alguien para arrancarle la cabeza. Rin le ofreció una sonrisa desde donde estaba sentada mientras Hinata meticulosamente peinaba su cabello.

—¿Qué está... sucediendo aquí? — Él preguntó bastante débilmente.

Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Rin San, aceptó dejarme peinarle el cabello ¿Es muy bello, no crees?

La mirada de Itachi fue hacia Rin.

—Hmn—. Pero eso sonó para sus oídos como un chillido ¡Mierda! Habría fruncido el ceño si pudiese detener esa maldita sonrisa que insistía en curvarse sus labios.

—Itachi Sama— Rin, preguntó — ¿se sientes mal?

Su ceño fruncido volvió con toda su fuerza. Itachi casi suspiró con alivio, temiendo que este gesto lo hubiese abandonado completamente. Rin se rió y él se molesto.

Su mirada involuntariamente fue hacia Hinata. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los perlas. Por un momento Itachi perdió todo pensamiento. Le dio una sonrisa íntima que aceleró el pulso de Hinata.

De repente había una mano sacudiéndose delante de sus ojos. Itachi sacó su mirada de Hinata y bajó la vista a Rin. Ella le sonrió.

—Le agradezco por haberla traído de vuelta, Itachi Sama.

-Hmn.

Observándolo, Hinata no estaba segura si había sido la mera imagen de él lo que había hecho que su respiración fallase. Ella buscó en su mente pero no podía recordar a ningún hombre en la rama principal o secundaria del clan Hyuga que fuera tan guapo como Itachi.

—No has tomado un baño todavía—. El timbre ronco de su voz calentó la sangre de Hinata. Él avanzó, quitándose la capa de Akatsuki.

—E-estuve atendiendo a Rin y no tuve oportunidad — ella no supo que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que Itachi la alcanzó y ella suspiró.

Las manos que mataban con gran habilidad se cerraron alrededor de las suyas. Sus dedos poderosos la rozaron suavemente.

En algún lugar de su mente, Hinata se dio cuenta que debería sentirse, al menos, aprensiva respecto al poder físico. Ella había sido una virgen que ni siquiera había sido besada hasta algunas semanas atrás. Debería estar asustada, pudorosa, recatada, ansiosa. Pero no podía fingir. No cuando estaba tan cerca del hombre con el que esperaba pasar toda su vida. Itachi inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y Hinata levantó la vista. ¿Qué intentaban decirle esos ojos cautivantes? ¿O era simplemente la oscuridad de sus pestañas lo que hacían que sus ojos parecieran tener un reflejo como la luz del fuego?

Itachil levó sus dos pequeñas manos hacia sus labios y las besó, enviándole corrientes de calor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sin una palabra, él rasgo la camisa Ninja. Su respiración contra su mejilla la excitaba; haciendo que su cuerpo ansiara su contacto. Él metió sus dedos a través de los mechones de cabello. Ella arqueó su espalda, exponiendo su garganta a su boca hambrienta. Apenas estaba consciente de su pantalón resbalándose de sus piernas, sólo enfocada en el impacto que ese hombre le causaba a sus sentidos, porque a pesar de ser tan tímida, no podía negar que estando entre los brazos de Itachi todo en ella cambiaba y se dejaba llevar por el gran amor que sentía por ese hombre.

—Me gu-gusta mucho estar entre tus brazos... Te Amo.

—Lo se—, él le susurró y la llevó a la cama.

Depositándola sobre las mantas, él dio un paso atrás y simplemente disfrutó contemplando la belleza de su pequeño cuerpo, y luego se quitó sus prendas, y por ultimo el collar con tres anillos de metal.

—Quiero que tengas esto— Itachi se acerco a Hinata y le puso su collar.

—Etto- estas seguro Itachi—

—Hmn, tú y Sasuke son lo mas inmportante para mi, asi que quiero que lleves este collar contigo.

—Hmn—

Hinata extendió sus brazos hacia el hombre glorioso delante de ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo fuertemente. Aunque el peso de Itachi la cubrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, ella lo saboreó, usando sus labios, su lengua, y sus dientes a lo largo de su cuerpo. Estaba fascinada al descubrir que podía controlar cada gemido profundo que ese Ninja emitía.

El poder cambió de poseedor cuando él capturó sus manos y las sujetó encima de su cabeza. Su rendición fue rápida. Su ataque experto y formado de besos tiernos depositados en su cuello, entre sus pechos, luego en su vientre. Su lengua, más mortal que cualquier espada, localizó el camino pagano que conducía más abajo de su estomago. Su corazón se detuvo sólo por un segundo cuando ella se dio cuenta del destino que su lengua buscaba, Hinata trato de detenerlo pero el pelinegro no lo permitió. Itachi saboreó el néctar de pasión que ella le ofrecía. Su espalda se curvó, e intensas oleadas de placer dominaron su cuerpo haciéndola temblar hasta los dedos de los pies. definitivamente ese collar quedaba mucho mejor en el cuello de Hinata.

Itachi colocó sus caderas contra las suyas, y el contacto de su miembro rígido en la abertura de su sexo estremeció a Hinata. Él la penetró en un solo movimiento, llevándola al borde de locura, luego se acomodó dentro ella tan profundamente como ella podía recibirlo.

Un Placer absolutamente erótico corrió por la sangre de Hinata como un torrente imparable. Itachi apretó sus caderas contra las suyas, se retiró lentamente, luego nuevamente se hundió profundamente dentro de ella. Hinata arqueó su espalda, intentando que él tomase sus pezones tensos con su boca hambrienta. Deslizando su mano debajo de ella, sus dedos fuertes buscaron entre sus nalgas, el centro de placer femenino. Su mirada se fijó en ella, observando la belleza de su clímax, y la imagen de la rendición de Hinata. Intentó continuar observándola y que ese momento durase para siempre, pero el placer del clímax de ella, hizo contraer la envoltura de músculos alrededor de su miembro, enloqueciéndolo. Finalmente Itachi cerró sus ojos, levantó su cabeza, y lanzó su semilla caliente bien profundamente dentro de ella.

Moviendo su cuerpo, Itachi la abrazó contra él, besó la humedad acumulada en su frente mientras ella jadeaba su placer.

Más tarde él le dio un baño, y fue la experiencia más sensual de la vida de Hinata. Él disfrutó masajeando cada maravilloso centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos enjabonadas y su mirada hambrienta.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o **_

_**HOLASSSSSS, HERMOSAS**_

_**Perdón y mil veces perdón por tardar tanto pero como ya lo he comentado en varias ocasiones yo no tengo compu, mi hermanita me lo presta... Así que por eso no había actualizado... PERDÓN.**_

_**Voy aprovechar para actualizar las demás historias y subir una nueva... ITAHINA, DONDE ITACHI ES UN MAFIOSO HIHIHIHI XDXDXD**_

_**Estoy mas feliz que una lombriz kyaaaaaa... Cata tu sabes pq hahahahahha.**_


End file.
